Santana López: Consejera No Autorizada
by Symbelmynne
Summary: Santana y Rachel quieren llevar su relación al siguiente nivel, pero ¿cómo se hace cuando se vive en una casa con otras 3 mujeres y una bebé? Y además...¿por qué de pronto todos le piden consejos a Santana? Esta historia es continuación de Rachel Berry...¿Detective Privado? donde encontramos Pezberry, el inicio de Quitt y otras cosas más. ANTES yo era writergleek
1. How do we do relationships

**How do we do relationships.**

Santana López caminaba por el pasillo con una misión. Encontrar a Noah Puckerman y sobornarlo, como sea que fuera, para que alejara a su madre, Shelby, Quinn y la reciente nacida Beth, de la casa de Rachel.

Aunque, podría estar buscando otra forma de llevar a cabo su plan, ya que en realidad lo único que quería era más de una hora a solas con su novia, sin ser perturbadas.

Faltaba un mes para que se acabaran las clases. Llevaba con Rachel casi 8 meses y Beth había nacido en plenas seccionales (que no perdieron porque lo dejaron a Finn haciéndose cargo de las cosas).

Casi al mismo tiempo, Quinn se mudaba a la nueva ala de la casa Berry, donde había ocupado una habitación en la planta baja para ella y Beth. Leroy seguía viajando, pero en contacto. Richard Berry había desaparecido de la casa y de la vida de Rachel, ya que lo habían enviado a cubrir un puesto en un lugar del viejo oeste, aunque Rachel decía que ya no existía un viejo oeste. Noah Puckerman, seguía pasando las noches en la casa de la diva, comiendo y haciendo que Lucía, quisiera asesinarlo. Brittany se había vuelto más callada, mientras observaba la interacción de Quinn con su hija y Santana sospechaba de que se trataba.

Mientras tanto, ella y Rachel habían comenzado a ser un poco más...¿abiertas? Si así se podía decir en su relación y sus amigos cercanos lo sabían.

Al primero en decírselo fuera del grupo compacto había sido Finn. El muchacho, tardó casi 20 minutos en entender las implicaciones de: Santana y yo somos novias. Y 1 minuto en calmar su furia.

"No puedo negar, que las dos parecen estar bien" dijo y sorprendió a las morenas abrazándolas.

"¿Desde cuándo eres tan...considerado?" preguntó Santana

"Desde que vivo con Kurt y su padre. Mi mamá está saliendo con el papá de él" dijo Finn volviendo a sentarse, mientras el resto de sus amigos volvían a la habitación (después de escuchar que era lo que sucedía entre ellos, por supuesto) "Así que vivo con un homosexual. La verdad, no me molesta tanto como antes, y era porque no entendía nada. Ahora veo que solo son personas normales. Como yo"

"Suzy te da buen sexo ¿verdad?" preguntó Puck levantando las cejas.

"Oh, si, todo el tiempo. Y me hace pensar las cosas, también. Es lo único malo de nuestra relación" dijo Finn

Y así, todos tuvieron un nuevo miembro en el grupo de amigos que de 5 pasó a ser 6.

Poco a poco, los miembros del glee club se fueron enterando.

Los únicos que no sabían de la relación entre las morenas eran Kurt y Mercedes, por el simple hecho de que iban a contarlo más rápido que lo que se encendía un encendedor que funcionaba bien. Y ellas todavía no querían que todos lo supieran.

De pronto, cambió de dirección, porque Noah Puckerman ya no le interesaba. Entró en el baño en el que vio entrar a su nueva víctima y las chicas que estaban ahí, se horrorizaron, gritaron su nombre y salieron corriendo. Un par de ellas salieron de los cubículos a medio vestir.

"Todavía me sorprenden cuando hacen eso" dijo Santana sacudiendo su cabeza, mientras revisaba que si, que había quedado sola con la víctima que estaba mirándose al espejo y poniéndose algo de maquillaje. Caminó hasta la puerta principal, pasó el pestillo y fue a detenerse justo detrás de la otra persona que estaba con ella.

"No debería sorprenderte, sobre todo porque me haces gritar como si me estuvieras matando para que no sospechen" dijo Rachel dejando las cosas que tenía en la mano y girando a enfrentar a la latina.

"Hola" dijo Santana quien rompió la distancia y la besó. Desde que Santana había sacado el carnet de conducir unos meses atrás, se dedicaba a viajar sola hasta McKinley para las mañanas que tenía prácticas con las porristas, mientras a Rachel, los primeros días, le tocó conducir a Quinn por Lima.

No fue hasta que mencionada rubia (y una ampliación que también afectaba el garage de los Berry) se comprara un auto que dejaron de conducir a la rubia.

Igualmente, mientras se besaban y las manos de Rachel y Santana comenzaban a moverse más y más rápido y el ambiente comenzaba a ser más caluroso, que ellas decidieron separarse.

"No sé cuando vamos a terminar sin nada de ropa en un lugar así" dijo la diva

"Por Dios, no me des ideas. Quiero respetar tu primera vez y hacerla en una cama, pero si me das ideas no voy a poder hacerlo" dijo Santana

"Oh..." dijo Rachel abrazando a su novia.

"No entiendo porque no nos dan una hora, nada más" dijo Santana hundiendo su cara en el cuello de la diva para besar la piel que encontraba ahí.

"¿Crees que nos va a bastar una hora?" preguntó Rachel

"No, va a ser demasiado poco" dijo Santana separándose y volviendo a los labios de su novia.

"Tendríamos que hablar con ellas" dijo la diva cuando se separaron.

"Quiero evitar ese momento incómodo, con mi madre y la tuya, Rach"

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel dándole de nuevo un beso y acomodándose la ropa.

* * *

En glee, esa tarde, Rachel estaba sentada en el piano y Santana entró junto a Brittany quien cantaba alguna canción.

Shelby ingresó a tiempo y llamó a orden, y todos se decidieron a prestar atención, bueno, no todos. Dos manos se levantaron cuando ya todos estaban sentados.

"¿Kurt, Mercedes?" preguntó Shelby mirando a los dos jóvenes que habían levantado su mano.

"Tenemos una duda" dijeron a coro.

"Supuse que por eso habían levantado su mano" dijo Shelby

"Nadie puede decirle nada a nadie mientras tenemos glee..." comenzó a decir Mercedes

"Pero cuando salimos de aquí o estamos en las otras horas escolares..." dijo Kurt

"Hay una persona que acosa a otra hasta niveles de hacerla gritar en un baño..." dijo Mercedes

"Y nadie hace nada para detenerla." concluyó Kurt

"¿De qué están hablando?" preguntó Shelby, mirando a quienes sabían que eran las personas sobre las que se referían Kurt y Mercedes

"Santana no deja de seguir a Rachel por los pasillos y se comenta que cuando la encuentra en un baño, Rachel grita de miedo. Vaya uno a saber que le está haciendo" dijo Mercedes

"Voy a hablar con ellas, ahora. El resto puede retirarse" dijo Shelby mirando a su hija que se había puesto colorada. Pero a pesar de que su madre pensó que era porque estaban haciendo cosas en el baño que no era precisamente matarse, en realidad era porque estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse. Santana, mientras tanto, intentaba explicarse mentalmente la lógica de no matar a dos de sus compañeros de glee.

Hasta que quedaron solas.

Y Shelby miró enojada a la latina.

Y Rachel comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

Cinco minutos después, las carcajadas de la diva subsistieron y Shelby comenzó a hablar.

"¿Terminaste?" le preguntó a su hija enojada.

"Lo siento" dijo Rachel secándose una lágrima de risa que estaba cayendo.

"¿Qué es eso de que te escuchan gritar en los baños cuando te encierras con Santana? No me vayan a decir por favor que es por lo que estoy pensando porque me da un síncope." dijo Shelby sentándose en una silla.

"Uo, uo, suegrita, no sé que estás pensando pero Rachel grita para distraer a las personas que no saben lo nuestro." dijo Santana

"Odio que me digas suegrita" dijo Shelby

"Es cierto, mamá." dijo Rachel "A veces tenemos que disimular"

"¿Pero uds. no están teniendo sexo?" preguntó Shelby y el silencio cubrió esta vez la habitación.

"Esto es incómodo" dijo Rachel aclarándose la garganta

"Bastante" dijo Santana que ahora estaba sentada al lado de su novia.

"Respóndanme" exigió la mayor de las mujeres.

"No" dijeron las dos jóvenes morenas al mismo tiempo

"Es que no nos dan tiempo" dijo Santana en voz baja.

"Es normal" dijo Shelby "Llevan ¿qué?¿Casi 8 meses en esta relación? Son adolescentes. Es normal que quieran tener sexo."

"Es anormal esta conversación" dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada

"Pero no tendrían que tenerlo en la escuela. Me preocupa su seguridad. ¿Qué tal si alguien las ve? Estamos hablando de que pueden expulsarlas" continuó Shelby

"Yo creo que no se da cuenta de que estamos hablando" dijo Santana

"Además, espero que no lo hayan hecho por primera vez en el colegio, sería muy triste. Una relación que parece tan buena" seguía Shelby

"¡Shelby!" gritó Santana y la mujer se quedó quieta. Rachel, entonces se levantó y puso sus manos en los hombros de su madre.

"Mamá. Santana y yo todavía no nos hemos embarcado en el mundo de las relaciones sexuales. Una de las razones por las cuales no lo hemos hecho, es que no nos dan la libertad suficiente para hacerlo." dijo la diva

"No sé quien es peor" dijo Santana

"Se lo tenía que decir" dijo Rachel dijo girando para mirar a Santana

"Si, lo sé. ¿Pero de qué sirve? Ahora va a estar más encima de nosotras que antes" dijo Santana

"Oh...eso no lo había pensado" dijo Rachel

"Traten...traten de no llamar tanto la atención." dijo Shelby sacando la cabeza de la charla sexual que había intentado tener con su hija y su novia.

"Suegrita, vamos a intentarlo" dijo Santana

"No me llames suegrita, y vayan a la casa. Yo voy más o menos en una hora" dijo la mujer y las dos morenas salieron rápidamente hacia el lugar indicado.

* * *

Definitivamente, ésto era lo más lejos que habían llegado. Rachel estaba casi desnuda encima de ella, y Santana debajo, con el cuello estirado hacia atrás, disfrutaba lo que la diva estaba ofreciéndole.

Fue sin querer que su mano terminó en la entrepierna de Rachel y no pudo aguantar gemir al sentir el calor, y la humedad a través de su ropa interior.

"Oh, Dios, Rach, Rach, detente" dijo Santana después de pensar correctamente las cosas.

"No" dijo Rachel que por fin tenía la oportunidad de envolver con su boca los pechos de Santana

"Si, Rach, detente" dijo Santana agarrando con fuerza la cabeza de su novia y separándola de su cuerpo.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la diva haciendo un puchero.

"La hora, Rach, la hora" dijo Santana con los ojos cerrados. Sabía lo que ese puchero iba a causar y no quería una crisis histérica por parte de las otras 3 mujeres que habitaban esa casa.

"Oh..." dijo la diva y Santana se quejó vocalmente cuando sintió que Rachel salía de encima de ella.

Se terminaron de vestir despacio, robándose momentos al observar el cuerpo de la otra. Santana, solía poner una mano en el lugar donde la bala de Judy había lastimado a su pequeña novia.

Se acostaron en la cama, después de acomodar las sábanas y se tiraron a ver televisión.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos, que la puerta del cuarto se abrió de par en par, dejando entrar a una muy agitada Quinn Fabray.

"Que bueno que las encuentro a las dos juntas" dijo la rubia sentándose en la silla del escritorio.

"No es nos encuentres muy separadas últimamente" dijo Santana y la diva le dio un codazo en la panza, se notaba que la rubia estaba alterada por algo.

"¿Cuál es el problema, Quinn?" preguntó Rachel

"Berry" dijo la rubia

"¿Berry es el problema?" preguntó Santana entrando en modo proteccionista sobre su novia.

"No, estaba saludando a tu novia, idiota" dijo Quinn

"¿Mi novia idiota?" preguntó la latina

"Santana" advirtió Rachel.

La latina giró sus ojos y esperó.

"¿Cómo hicieron?" fue la pregunta de Quinn

"¿Cómo hicimos qué?" preguntaron las morenas.

"¿Cómo hicieron para tener esta relación que tienen, mantenerla en secreto y estar tan...enamoradas?" preguntó Quinn

"Ohhh..." dijo Rachel

Santana miró a su novia porque ella realmente no entendía nada.

"No entiendo" dijo en voz alta, y la rubia la miró enojada. Rachel, entonces se acercó al oído de Santana y comenzó a hablar en voz baja.

"Creo que Quinn quiere saber como hicimos nosotras porque está pensando en tener una relación con una mujer"

Santana abrió los ojos y miró a su mejor amiga, quien esperaba una respuesta.

"¿Nos dejas solas?" preguntó la latina a su novia, quien asintió y salió de la habitación, rumbo a su cuarto. Quizás, pensó Santana, a ocuparse de lo que estaba todavía pasando en su entrepierna ya que ella también tenía ganas de ocuparse de eso.

"¿San?" preguntó Quinn quien la miraba esperando una respuesta.

"Lo de Rachel y yo es...distinto de cualquier otra relación que conozca, Quinn" dijo Santana sentándose al borde de la cama, quedando más de frente a la rubia y así sacando esos pensamientos sexuales que estaban cruzando por su mente. "Nosotras formamos una amistad cuando éramos muy chicas y, la recuperamos y en 3 días estábamos siendo novias."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó la rubia

"Nuestros sentimientos se afianzaron ya estando juntas. Sentimos mucha confusión en ese primer beso, pero decidimos seguir avanzando tratando de entender que sucedía entre nosotras, juntas"

"Pero me imagino que el sexo debe ser bueno si la haces gritar en los baños"

"No estamos teniendo sexo, todavía, Quinn"

"¿Cómo qué no?"

"No tenemos tiempo. Ni un segundo solas como para hacer todo el viaje"

"Ohhh..."

"Igual no nos concentremos en eso, mejor"

"No, por supuesto"

"No toda relación se basa en sexo."

"No, claro" dijo Quinn y Santana supo que no sonaba creíble.

"Sé que de mi no es muy sincero, pero Rachel y yo no basamos en sexo nuestra relación. Eso es lo que hace que estemos bien. Hablamos mucho"

"Me imagino que con Rachel tienes que hablar mucho."

"Yo también hablo mucho con ella"

"Eso es nuevo. Generalmente en las comidas estás callada"

"Pero es que a veces mi madre y su madre ocupan toda la conversación"

"Eso es cierto"

"¿De quién se trata?"

"¿Qué?"

"Viniste a preguntar eso porque estas pensando en alguien."

"Oh..." Quinn pareció desinflarse en la silla en donde estaba y Santana esperó. La rubia, desde lo de sus padres, no había sido la persona más comunicativa del mundo. Todos supieron mantenerse al margen y no presionarla. La única persona que podía pasar muchas horas junto a ella era Brittany, quien generalmente no recibía ningún ataque por parte de Quinn. No solo había perdido a su padre y a su madre, sino que tenía que soportar lo que se decía de Judy Fabray por toda Lima y de Russell, cuyo secreto había sido revelado por su madre en la grabación que Rachel tenía y que habían filtrado a los informativos.

Quinn pareció perdida los primeros meses, hasta que logró mudarse con ellas. De a poco, comenzó a prestar más atención, pero mantenía su distancia de las morenas con las que convivía.

"Cuando empecé a sentirme atraída a esa persona, pensé que era producto de lo que había pasado y de mis hormonas. El tiempo fue pasando y lo de mis padres, fue...no sé, los extraño y pienso en ellos, pero ya no están. No puedo quedarme en eso. Pero los sentimientos hacia esta persona estaban ahí, era la única que podía hacerme reír cuando yo no tenía ganas. Me sostuvo la mano durante mis consultas a la ginecóloga, cuando vendí la casa, cuando enfrenté al amante de mi padre quien me contó como hablaba él de mi. A veces me pregunto si ellos no vivían en una burbuja imaginaria. Cuando nació Beth, solo quería que esa persona la sostuviera, pero sabía que no iba a ser posible. Y ahora, sigo pensando que quiero tener algo con ella y no sé como...enfrentarlo. ¿Está mal pensar así en una mujer? Ciertamente no, y es lo que veo con uds. dos. Pero...son muchas cosas que tengo encima"

Santana se quedó pensando lo que su amiga había dicho, mientras buscaba algo para decirle.

"¿Si sacas...si sacas de tu mente a tus padres y lo que sucedió con ellos?¿Si sacas lo que dicen en este pueblo de cualquier persona que no sea como ellos?¿Si sacas las hormonas de la ecuación?¿En qué piensas Quinn?"

"En ella"

"¿Cuándo estás con ella sientes que es malo?¿Te sientes mal?" Santana decidió evitar decir que la rubia había dicho que se trataba de una mujer.

"No, al contrario. Siento que es lo correcto" dijo Quinn

"Ahí tienes tu respuesta" dijo Santana. Tenía ganas de preguntarle quien era, si lo iba a intentar o no.

"Gracias, Santana" dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie y sonriendo.

"No, por favor. Cuando quieras" dijo la latina mientras la veía salir de su cuarto. "Algún día te voy a pedir un favor y más vale que me lo hagas" agregó en voz baja pensando en pedirle que se vaya algún día de la casa. Por uno o dos días, nada más.

* * *

Antes de la cena, Lucía le pidió a Santana hablar a solas.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó la joven latina apoyándose contra la puerta de su madre

"Me pregunto porque últimamente pones a lavar tus sábanas todas las mañanas" dijo Lucía mirándola fijamente. Santana comenzó a abrir los ojos y sintió calor en todo su cuerpo, sintiéndose completamente colorada.

"Eso me lo dice todo" dijo Lucía. "Me alegro que nos estén respetando lo suficiente como para no tener sexo cuando estamos en la casa, pero podrían comenzar a descargarse cuando no lo estamos"

"Madre, en estos momentos la conversación dejó de ser incómoda, para pasar a ser más que incómoda"

"Aunque sé que no tienen tiempo. Siempre hay alguien en esta casa"

"Voy a comenzar a pensar en otra cosa para no escucharte"

"Aunque...¿Rachel nunca te mostró la piscina y la casa de la piscina?"

"¿Perdón?"

"Pueden utilizarla"

"¿Estás dándome permiso para tener sexo con mi novia?"

"Estoy dándote permiso para que tengas sexo con tu novia, y no tener que colgar dos juegos de sábanas en la soga todas las mañanas porque las dos involucradas no dejan de tener sueños sexuales y lavan sus sábanas a escondidas."

"¿Rachel también?"

"Creo que es mutua la necesidad de hacer lo que hagan las mujeres al involucrarse en relaciones sexuales."

"Esto vuelve a ser incómodo"

"Si, para mi también. Mejor bajemos a cenar"

"Gracias"

* * *

_Buenas!_

_¿Cómo están? _

_Espero que bien!_

_Si ya están cansadas de leer mis historias, lo siento, por ahora no termino. jajaja_

_Si no, bueno...mejor, ¿verdad? _

_Esta es la continuación de Rachel Berry...¿detective privado?. Gran parte de la primer parte (valga la redundancia) va a estar basada en Santana y Rachel intentando tener ese momento a solas. Y, como dice en el summary, en las personas que se le acercan a Santana para pedirle consejo. _

_Ya tengo, para este momento, hasta el capítulo 5 completo. Pero, como siempre, si quieren ver algo, díganlo fuerte y claro y voy a meterlo, como sea. _

_Voy a tomar un camino distinto con Finn...no lo voy a hacer tan malo (aunque mis dedos quieran hacerlo) y vamos a ir viendo el desarrollo de Quitt. _

_Así que...espero que les guste la historia. Si no lo hace, pueden decírmelo. Si lo hace, pueden decírmelo. Y si no quieren decirme ninguna de las dos cosas, pueden hacerlo._

_Lamentablemente, Glee no me pertenece, porque si lo haría puedo asegurarles que existiría Faberry, Brittana y Pezberry en grandes dosis._

_Voy a subir una vez por semana los capítulos, supongo que los domingos. En algunos casos, será los viernes._

_No estoy muy convencida por el título...pero es lo que se me ocurrió._

_Espero que les guste! _

_Saludirijillos!_

_Lore._


	2. The look in your eyes keeps me going

**The look in your eyes keeps me going.**

Santana esperó a estar a solas con Rachel, en algún lugar de la escuela la mañana siguiente para poder preguntarle lo de la piscina.

"¡Me había olvidado!" dijo Rachel emocionada, saltando dentro de los brazos de Santana. "Generalmente la inauguro en estos días."

"¿Y dónde está?" preguntó la latina, tratando de que se quedara quieta.

"Está en uno de los lados de la casa. Se va por un pequeño camino." dijo Rachel explicando como si nada.

"¿Y tiene una casa?" preguntó Santana. No le importaba demasiado como llegar, sino como utilizarla.

"Si" dijo Rachel

"¿Y qué se puede hacer en esa casa?"

"Gritar sin ser oídas" dijo Rachel besando a la latina. "Tengo que preparar todo para el viernes"

"¿El viernes?¿No puede ser hoy? Te conté de la extraña conversación que tuve con mi madre" dijo Santana haciendo puchero.

"Y de la que tuviste con Quinn" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué piensas de eso?" preguntó la latina. Sabía que si las dos se concentraban en el tema que más las estaba preocupando no iban a esperar hasta el viernes. ¿Qué hacía unos días más? Nada, porque en realidad la espera iba a hacer más intensas las sensaciones.

"Creo que estuviste bien" dijo Rachel "Ella tiene que entender si esta bien o mal lo que hace."

"Me parece que tendría que hablar con mi madre o con la tuya" dijo Santana

"¿Para qué?"

"Quinn siempre tenía a sus padres, que aunque veían las cosas bien o mal, de acuerdo al resto de nosotros, le decían como las tenía que ver ella"

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?"

"Que si habla con alguien, por ahí se dé cuenta de que tiene un cerebro por si misma"

"Quinn siempre tuvo su propio cerebro dentro de esta escuela"

"Si, pero afuera..."

"Afuera es un mundo que ni nosotras entendemos del todo, San. Tarde o temprano Quinn se iba a enfrentar con que tiene que manejarse sola. Tomar decisiones por si sola. Creo que hasta ahora lo ha hecho bien"

"¿Eso crees?"

"Si"

"Volviendo al tema de la casa de la piscina..."

"Voy a preparar una noche especial."

"Yo también"

* * *

Santana estaba aburrida en clases. Física no era algo que le gustara, para nada. Mientras pensaba en que hacer que la noche entre Rachel y ella, sea cual sea esa primer noche (porque no, no se iba a detener después de eso) fuera especial, un papel fue deslizado en su mesa.

"**¿Cómo sabes si a la otra persona le gustas?" **decía la delicada letra de Quinn

"_Veo que ya tomaste una decisión" _fue la respuesta de la latina. Se sentaban juntas, pero la sr. Peters, la profesora de física era una mujer amargada, como su materia.

"**No, no la tomé. Solo me pregunto. Porque quizás esté leyendo mal las señales" **

"_¿Puedo saber quién es?" _

"**No"**

"_Entonces no sé como ayudarte" _

"**¿Cómo supiste que le gustabas a Rachel?" **

"_Por que hizo una demostración de un beso y me metió la lengua hasta acariciar mis pulmones"_

"**Mejor dejamos de hablar de esto."**

"_Cómo quieras"_

"**Me ha estado llamando el reverendo del templo al que iba con mi familia" **

"_¿Qué quiere?"_

"**Quiere ser mi guía espiritual a la falta de mis padres y que reconsidere mi vivienda actual, ya que es probable que vivir en una casa del pecado me lleve hacia el pecado" **

"_Ahora ¿la casa de Rachel es una casa del pecado?" _

"**Es la casa en donde vivía una pareja homosexual, y ahora vive otra" **

"_No te pases"_

"**En realidad, por lo que estuve escuchando por ahí, el señor reverendo quiere volver a tener el dinero de los Fabray en su iglesia. Y va a perdonar las indiscreciones familiares" **

"_O sea, que lo de tu madre y el idiota de tu padre queda perdonado"_

"**Beth también. Siempre me llamó la atención que nunca le dijeras a mi madre ningún adjetivo despectivo" **

"_Estuve esa noche ahí, sé lo que pasó y, aunque no me imagino como se debe de haber sentido ella, sé que no debe haber sido fácil" _

"**Nunca pregunté, pero ¿fue tal y como pasa en la grabación?"**

"_Tendrías que hablar de esto con Rachel, ella estuvo cara a cara con tu madre" _

"**¿Crees que me diría la verdad?" **

"_Rachel quiso detenerla, por supuesto que te dirá la verdad"_

"**Gracias, Santana"**

"Srta, Peters, no me siento bien, ¿puedo ir a la enfermería?" preguntó Quinn levantando la mano.

"Por supuesto, srta. Fabray" dijo la mujer y Quinn salió agarrando un pase de su escritorio, con la cabeza gacha.

* * *

"¿Quinn habló contigo?" preguntó Santana esa tarde, mientras esperaban que empezara Glee.

"¿De qué?" preguntó la diva

"Judy"

"No creo que Quinn quiera hablar conmigo de eso"

"Yo creo que si."

Estaban las dos solas en la sala del coro, pero mantenían su distancia. Por un lado, porque Shelby a veces llegaba temprano. Y por el otro, porque podían descubrirlas quienes más ansiaban saber algo de ellas dos.

"No creo San." dijo Rachel

"Cuando volvamos a casa hablamos bien, pero te tengo que mostrar la conversación que tuvimos hoy en clases"

"No entiendo como puedes concentrarte en clases si estás manteniendo una conversación."

"Por un lado, era la srta. Peters"

"Eso lo dice todo"

"¿Qué están haciendo acá tan temprano?" preguntó Shelby interrumpiendo la conversación.

"Intentando tener un momento a solas, pero obviamente, justo hoy tenías que llegar temprano" dijo Santana y Rachel la miró con los ojos abiertos.

"Parece que últimamente esa es una queja" dijo Shelby

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta?" preguntó Santana

"Santana" dijo Rachel y la latina giró los ojos.

"Lo siento, Shelby"

"Está bien" dijo la mujer y se quedó mirando a su hija unos segundos, cuando estaba por volver a hablar, el resto del club comenzó a entrar y la conversación quedó para otro momento.

* * *

Estaban las dos solas en la casa, pero ahora con la sabiduría de que tenían la casa de la piscina, no era necesario aprovechar cada minuto del momento que tenían para estar intentando hacer algo que sabían que deberían interrumpir bruscamente por la llegada de alguno de los habitantes.

Volviendo a la historia, estaban las dos sentadas haciendo las tareas, cuando Brittany apareció en la cocina.

"Tendrías que comenzar a ver como es que toda la gente que viene a esta casa entra sin llave y los perros ni siquiera levantan la cabeza" dijo Santana señalando a los canes quienes estaban durmiendo profundamente. Hacía unos minutos que habían vuelto de la caminata, mientras Santana regresaba del entrenamiento de las Cheerios.

"¿Cómo se hace para encontrar el dulce en una barra de cereal?" preguntó la rubia sentándose junto a ellas.

"¿De qué rayos estás hablando?" preguntó Santana intentando encontrar alguna explicación a las palabras de su amiga.

"Creo que Brittany tiene un problema romántico" dijo Rachel y Santana la miró intentando entender como había hecho para entender a Brittany

"Explícate Britt" dijo la latina señalando a su amiga que empiece a buscar palabras que todas pudieran entender.

"Quiero...acercarme...a alguien." dijo la rubia y se quedó esperando.

"¿Qué espera?" preguntó Santana en el oído de la diva

"Algún consejo" respondió su novia

"¿Qué más?" preguntó la latina entonces a Brittany

"Pensé que con eso bastaba" dijo la rubia

"No me sirve de nada" dijo Santana

"¿En serio?" preguntó Brittany

"Britt, realmente, no entiendo porque vienes a preguntarnos a nosotras. A no ser que sea una mujer, pero estoy segura de que en ese caso sabes como hacerlo. Solo tienes que ser tú misma. Eres la persona más especial que conozco. No creo que nadie pueda rechazarte" dijo la latina, tratando de meter algo de confianza en su amiga.

"Pero...quizás no le guste como yo misma y por eso se demora tanto" dijo la rubia

"¿A quién no le puedes gustar? Estoy segura que hasta Quinn tiene un enamoramiento en vos" dijo Santana

"¿En serio?" preguntó Brittany ilusionada "Gracias, San" dijo levantándose y abrazando a la latina, antes de marcharse.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Santana

"Creo que le acabas de dar la confianza suficiente para preguntarle a Quinn si quiere tener una cita con ella" dijo Rachel volviendo su mirada a la tarea que tenía esparcida sobre la mesa.

"A veces me da miedo saber como entiendes al resto de las personas"

"De la misma forma en que te entiendo a vos, San."

"¿Cómo?"

"Observando"

* * *

Quinn no dijo ni una palabra en la cena, se mantenía callada y miraba a la pareja de morenas, que estaban pensando en alguna cosa. Santana, se levantó y pidió cargar a Beth, mientras Shelby y Lucía limpiaban la mesa. Era el turno de Rachel de lavar los platos.

Salió hacia el patio trasero, seguida por los perros, con Beth quien la miraba concentrada. La bebé recién tenía un poco más de un mes, así que Santana sabía que todo le parecía nuevo.

"¿Le dijiste algo a Brittany?" preguntó Quinn apareciendo de repente, sobresaltando a la latina.

"No, ¿porque habría de decirle algo a Brittany?" dijo Santana

"Me invitó a una cita. Este viernes." dijo Quinn poniéndose colorada

"¿Era de Brittany de quien me hablabas ayer?" preguntó la latina

"Si, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?"

"No"

"¿Pueden cuidarla el viernes a la noche?" preguntó Quinn señalando a la niña y Santana no sabía como decirle que no, porque no, no podían cuidarla. Rachel y ella tenían planes. Muy importantes.

"Yo la cuido" dijo Lucía apareciendo de repente.

"Pero si ellas pueden..." comenzó a decir Quinn y la mujer negaba con la cabeza.

"Creo que es momento de que dejemos a la parejita de esta casa estar solas una noche" dijo Lucía

"¿En serio?" preguntó Quinn "¿Quieres cuidarla?"

"Si, por supuesto. Me encantaría" dijo Lucía y Quinn la abrazó y volvió a entrar.

"Gracias" dijo Santana mirando a su madre

"De nada." dijo Lucía

* * *

Rachel y Santana solo tenían que esperar 3 días más, pero se ve que sus cuerpos no podían. De noche, era imposible vencer la tentación de meter sus manos en la ropa interior y recordar los momentos compartidos entre ellas.

Lamentablemente, como regla impuesta después de que Quinn comenzara a vivir con ellas, solo podían dormir en la misma habitación los fines de semana..

"Aunque no creo que eso sea demasiado silencioso" dijo Santana acercándose a su novia el jueves a la mañana. Ya habían pasado 3 días y el miércoles no había sucedido nada digno de ser recordado.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Rachel mirándola y lamiéndose los labios.

"Del momento que comenzará a partir del final de este fin de semana. Y cuando podamos dormir juntas los fines de semana" dijo Santana "No creo que seas muy silenciosa en la cama, Rachel" dijo acercándose a su oído y alejándose rumbo a su aula.

La diva, prácticamente quedó quieta en el pasillo, intentando sacar de su mente el aliento de Santana en su piel.

"Y así, es como una persona comienza a pensar solo en sexo" dijo Noah Puckerman acercándose a su amiga, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y comenzando a caminar.

"Dios, Noah. Es terrible" dijo la diva "Solo puedo pensar en lo que quiero hacerle y en donde se lo quiero hacer"

"Bebé, deberías dejarme ver lo que sucede entre uds."

"Ese es el problema, Noah. No sucede demasiado. No tenemos demasiado...tiempo para que suceda"

"Vives en una casa un poco ajetreada, Rach. ¿No consideraron un motel?"

"¿Cómo voy a ir a un motel para mi primera vez?"

"Uno de buena categoría"

"¡Noah!"

"¿Uds. dos van a tener sexo?" preguntó la voz de Kurt detrás de los judíos, quienes giraron sus ojos y se dieron vuelta a enfrentarlos.

"Si" dijeron al mismo tiempo, y el divo abrió los ojos y sacó su celular para llamar a Mercedes.

"Por lo menos eso los va a sacar de encima mío y de Santana" dijo Rachel suspirando.

"Pero no va a sacar a Santana de encima mío cuando se entere" dijo Noah asustado.

"Voy a hacer control de daños" dijo la diva dejando a su amigo y buscando a su novia. Por suerte, todavía el timbre no había sonado.

No había llegado hasta su casillero de nuevo, cuando Santana pasó a su lado.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó la diva dando media vuelta y caminando con ella.

"Sue me llamó. Dice que tiene que hablar conmigo urgente." dijo Santana

"Ah, te estaba buscando" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Santana justo cuando el timbre sonaba y la diva no sabía si era lo mejor hablarle ahora o esperar.

Rachel decidió contarle rápidamente lo que había sucedido y Santana se frenó en seco mientras la diva terminaba de hablar.

"O sea que ahora piensan que estas con Puckerman" dijo la latina

"Si" dijo Rachel

"No me gusta, pero no podemos hacer nada. Mejor que piensen eso por un tiempo."

"¿Estás segura?"

"No, no lo estoy. Pero dejémoslo ahí"

"No quiero dejarlo ahí, San."

"Rachel, te amo, sé que no pasa nada entre Puck y vos, pero no me gusta la idea de escuchar rumores en la escuela sobre una posible relación sexual entre uds. Pero...además, prefiero que sea así, porque falta poco para que se termine este año y vamos a estar lejos de los oídos indiscretos de Mercedes y Kurt"

"¿En serio?"

"En serio"

"Eso fue...bastante...maduro"

"No suenas convencida"

"No lo estoy"

"Yo tampoco."

"Pero creo que, al respecto de lo que acordamos cuando decidimos mantener nuestra relación en secreto me parece que está bien"

"Esta bien"

"Sigues sin sonar convencida, Rachel"

"Es que no se si tu suenas convencida"

"Sueno convencida."

"¿Eso crees?"

"Estoy segura. Ahora, me voy a hablar con Sue y tu vas a ir a clases porque ya estas llegando tarde"

"De acuerdo"

"Nos vemos en el recreo, en el salón del coro."

"De acuerdo."

* * *

"Carmen Miranda" dijo Sue cuando reconoció que Santana estaba sentada al frente de ella detrás de su escritorio.

"Sue" dijo la latina

"¿Dónde está esa pequeña hormiga con la que estás siempre?"

"¿Eh?"

"Berry"

"En clases." dijo Santana. Sue, mantenía un ojo en su pequeña novia desde el momento en que sucedió todo con los Fabray. Realmente, la mujer parecía tener un lado sensible si se involucraba a Rachel Berry y las dos morenas habían aprendido a ignorar y a no decirle nada a la entrenadora porque solía negarlo y no aparecer por varios días. Y aunque no quisieran demostrarlo, a ellas les gustaban las comidas que también compartían con Sue Sylvester.

"Bueno, esto no sé si lo vas a tener que discutir con ella o no, pero, viendo que Bambi como Consejera no sirve para nada y me enteré lo que hiciste con Pierce y Fabray..."

"Lo cual todavía no sé que hice ni como" dijo Santana

"Quiero que le enseñes al escuadrón a dejar de ser promiscuas"

"¿Qué?"

"Si, quiero que de alguna forma, esas idiotas que tengo por Cheerios, salvo vos y Pierce, por supuesto, dejen de pensar en con cuantos hombres se van a acostar esta semana y piensen en cuantas veces se van a acostar con su novio esta semana"

"¿Estás segura de que yo soy la mejor para eso?"

"Me gustaría que fueras con Berry"

"¿Ir?"

"Si, cuando empiecen los entrenamientos de verano, quiero que te presentes con Berry y se los enseñes."

"¿No puedo cambiar la pirámide social? Creo que es más fácil"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Sue, aún a pesar de todo me tienen miedo en esos pasillos. Si me das permiso para hablar..."

"Permiso concedido"

"Podemos bajar a las porristas promiscuas al fondo de la pirámide social a base de granizados y maltratos"

"Me gusta...pero son muchas"

"En todo caso, Rachel puede servir de ejemplo porque ella sufrió varios años el maltrato"

"Buena idea. Déjame cambiar unas cosas en mi escuadrón y a partir del lunes, quiero ese plan desarrollado a su máxima potencia. Quiero que sepan lo que les va a pasar el año que viene si siguen con ese comportamiento promiscuo."

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana levantándose y saliendo de la oficina. Para volver a entrar dos segundos después. "¿Por qué yo?"

"López, yo seré una tremenda perra para algunas personas en esta escuela, pero puedo ver y sé de tu relación con Berry" dijo entrecerrando los ojos "Y la verdad, tengo que decirte que desde el momento en que eso comenzó, te has convertido en la mejor porrista de mi escuadrón. Ahora...no sé si eso tiene que ver con las sesiones de relajación sexual en las que se envuelven o con que, pero la verdad, si tú eres la mejor, imagina si todo el resto del escuadrón tiene alguien constante que las relaje"

"Siento la necesidad de humillarme, al decirle que Rachel y yo todavía no nos hemos involucrado en actividades sexuales" dijo la latina

"Bueno, algo deben estar haciendo bien, para poder convertirte en quien eres. Ni siquiera Q queriendo volver el año que viene y diciendo que te hiciste una cirugía plástica me va a hacer sacarte el puesto de capitana"

"Tiene una extraña fé en mi"

"Tengo más fé en tu novia hobbit" dijo Sue y Santana sabía que la conversación había terminado.

* * *

Cuando Rachel salió de su aula a la hora del almuerzo, Santana la estaba esperando para ir a hablar con alguien.

"¿Con quién?¿Estás segura?" preguntó la diva

"Si, necesito que estés conmigo así me presta atención" dijo Santana

"No creo que te preste demasiada atención si yo estoy contigo, San"

"Vas a ver que si." dijo Santana

Caminaron hasta una zona que en ese momento estaba casi vacía en la escuela, y lo escucharon hablar solo.

"JewFro" dijo Santana entrando en el salón de estudios audiovisuales, en donde el mencionado judío estaba mirando unas pantallas.

"¡Santana López!" gritó asustado y acercándose a la pared. "Y Rachel" dijo haciendo un puchero.

"Hola Jacob" dijo la diva.

"¿A qué debo su no tan agradable visita?" preguntó el chico

"Necesito tu ayuda con algo" dijo Santana

"¿Mi ayuda? ¿Estás embarazada y no quieres que lo publique?" preguntó Jewfro y Santana se acercó a el emitiendo furia.

"No, pedazo de idiota." dijo haciendo un paso hacia atrás para volver con la diva. "Tengo una propuesta para hacerte"

"¿Y qué recibo a cambio?" preguntó Jewfro

"Primero, cancelo los granizados en tu contra. Segundo, es probable que ganes popularidad por ti mismo." dijo Santana

"¿Cómo sería lo segundo?" preguntó ahora interesado Jewfro

"Poder asistir a todas las fiestas a las que concurran la mayoría de las Cheerios" dijo Santana

"Sé que hace mucho que no vas a esas, Santana." dijo Jewfro, y la latina y Rachel sabían que era verdad. Santana prefería pasar los fines de semana en su casa, a veces con sus amigos, que asistir a las fiestas escolares. Además, en la casa podía pasar tiempo con Rachel, siendo novias sin preocuparse de nada. "Por lo tanto, no sabes que en el momento en que pongo un pie ahí, los jugadores de football me cuelgan de alguna ventana"

"Es por tu pelo" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué?" preguntó Jewfro

"Es por tu pelo. Apenas te ven entrar te reconocen. Si lo usaras para esconder cámaras ahí adentro, te harías millonario" dijo la diva.

"El hobbit tiene razón. Tendrías que quitarte el afro." dijo Santana. "Estoy segura que hay un buen estilista que haga tu cara un poco más normal sin toda esa bola de pelo apelmazada que tienes en la cabeza. Y no se la van a agarrar todos contigo en ese momento"

"¿Y qué tengo que hacer?" preguntó Jacob.

* * *

_Buenas!_

_Notando que ayer en el primer capítulo me olvidé de decir cosas, les publico fuera de calendario el segundo. _

_Nada más porque me caen bien. _

_Una de las cosas que me olvidé de decir es que es Rating T porque va a haber sexo._

_Otra de las cosas y la razón por la cual voy a ir publicando una vez por semana es la siguiente: primero, se me acorta el día ya que voy a volver a la facultad la semana que viene + el trabajo + el viaje que me lleva hasta ella, me van a quedar pocas horas. Por eso esta historia está adelantada (ya terminé el 6) no quiero tener la presión encima de escribir cualquier cosa y arruinarla. Sé que así puedo ir terminando historias y al mismo tiempo ir escribiendo aventuras, sin presionarme. Y tratando de darles algo bueno a uds. para que lean. _

_Tengo un problema con dejar las cosas a medio terminar (no sé si vieron que terminé todas mis historias cuando para el momento en que volví con Las Aventuras) y no quiero que ésta quede así. _

_Así que...nos veremos probablemente el viernes o el domingo. Más seguro el viernes porque es la última semana libre que me queda y voy a explotar mis extrañas ganas de escribir que tengo hace 3 semanas._

_Y por último, los títulos de los capítulos van a ir alternándose entre español e inglés._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts._

**_Mrs_**_** Michele**: muchas gracias por la review y tus palabras! espero que lo de más arriba haya respondido tu pregunta! nos estaremos viendo el viernes! saludos!_

**_Nini:_**_ Shelby y Lucía van a tomar de manera especial las ganas de sus hijas de tener sexo ;) gracias por la review! saludos!_

**_Wanda-Marie840: _**_creo que el capítulo te respondió la pregunta, jajajajaja, en todo caso si no lo hace (porque suelo olvidarme de lo que escribo) si, está hablando de Britt Britt. Gracias por la review! saludos!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_


	3. Time goes by, so slowly

_El título corresponde a una frase de "Hung Up" de Madonna. No a mi. Lo tomé prestado._

* * *

**Time goes by, so slowly**

Después de clases y un extenso entrenamiento con las Cheerios, Santana decidió que lo mejor era bañarse y cambiarse en el vestuario, para escuchar sobre lo que Sue le había pedido que cambiara.

Era insoportable, algunas Cheerios comenzaban a hablar sobre uno de los jugadores, para terminar contando como habían terminado con dos o tres más en un mismo fin de semana. La latina, anotó todo mentalmente y salió del vestuario, caminando al lado de Brittany, con una idea en la mente.

"¿Por qué Lucía va a cuidar a Beth mañana a la noche?" preguntó Brittany mientras esperaba que Santana sacara el seguro del auto y así poder subir. A la rubia a veces se le daba por viajar con su amiga, así podían hablar.

"Porque Rachel y yo tenemos cosas que hacer" dijo Santana

"¿Qué cosas?" preguntó Brittany

"Cosas, Britt"

"¿Por fin van a tener sexo?" dijo la rubia riendo

"Eso parece" dijo Santana

"¿A dónde van a ir?"

"No te voy a decir"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque conociéndolas, sobre todo a tu pareja de mañana a la noche, va a querer aparecer y estamos las dos bastante cansadas de gente apareciendo cuando por fin tenemos un momento a solas"

"De acuerdo, no le voy a decir nada a Quinn hasta que terminemos nuestra cita"

"Gracias, Britt" dijo Santana mirando como la rubia descendía en su casa.

* * *

"¿Dónde está Rachel?" le preguntó Santana a Quinn que estaba en la cocina con Beth.

"Shelby llegó hace un rato y están encerradas en la oficina hablando" dijo la rubia

"Oh..." dijo Santana

"Y por lo que sé, vos vas a tener una charla con tu madre, también" dijo Quinn riendo

"Oh, por Dios" dijo Santana aplastando su frente en la mesa.

* * *

"¿Por qué estamos en la oficina?" le preguntó Rachel a su madre media hora atrás.

"Estuve hablando con Lucía" dijo Shelby

"¿Y?" preguntó Rachel

"¿No ibas a decirme que pretendías usar la casa de la piscina para...llevar tu relación con Santnaa a otro nivel?" preguntó Shelby, yendo directamente al grano.

Quiso mantener su compostura al ver la reacción de su hija. Rachel se había comenzado a poner colorada, aumentando el tono de rojo en su cuerpo con cada segundo, mientras había llevado su pulgar a su boca y se mordía la uña.

"No sabía como...decírtelo" dijo después de varios minutos de silencio.

"Está bien. Dímelo ahora" dijo Shelby sonriendo. Fue lo menos que pudo lograr a hacer después de ver la reacción de su hija, aunque tenía ganas de reírse a carcajadas.

"Es que ya lo sabes, así que no sé que tengo que decir" dijo Rachel, había bajado su mirada y jugaba con sus uñas ahora.

"¿Te está presionando para tener sexo?" preguntó Shelby y si la velocidad en que la mirada de Rachel encontró la suya y el enojo que pasó un momento por sus ojos, le decían, Shelby supo que no. Pero, quería hablar con su hija de estos temas. Se había perdido demasiado de su vida.

"No, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? En ningún momento me presionó. Solo que ahora..." dijo Rachel, pero no sabía como continuar.

"¿Ahora?" preguntó Shelby. Sabía que quizás su hija no quería dar demasiadas explicaciones con lo que le estaba pasando.

"Ahora es como que...mi cuerpo...me pide...llegar a ese punto" dijo Rachel, más colorada que antes si fuera posible.

"¿Y Santana?" preguntó Shelby

"Santana fue bastante paciente conmigo, mamá. Es más, creo que las dos llegamos con las mismas necesidades a este momento" dijo Rachel. Shelby, se dio cuenta que cuando se involucraba a la latina, era más fácil que Rachel hablara.

"Debo decir, que estoy sorprendida que nos hayan respetado lo suficiente como para no hacerlo cuando estamos en la casa" dijo Shelby

"No es eso...es que...Santana se frenaba cuando estábamos a punto de cruzar esa línea" dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque va a ser mi primera vez. Y no quería que se arruinara porque lo hacíamos apuradas, así nadie nos interrumpía. Solo que...nunca encontramos un solo momento." dijo Rachel.

"Te respeta" dijo Shelby

"¿Te sorprende?" preguntó la diva

"No, la verdad. Solo que pensé que Santana estaría un poco más...desesperada por este momento"

"Es que, comenzamos tan extrañamente nuestra relación, que decidimos dejar que los sentimientos nos lleven hacia el mismo lado. Si no lo hacían, bueno, una de las dos terminaría lastimada pero nuestra amistad no."

"Es raro que siendo adolescentes pasen demasiado tiempo sin involucrarse en actividades sexuales como uds. dos lo hicieron"

"Si, lo sabemos. Pero nuestra relación creo que es distinta a la de muchos adolescentes"

"Si, Sue me pregunta como hacen para vivir juntas y seguir pareciendo tan felices cuando están juntas."

"Es que no vivimos solas, por si no recuerdas"

"¿Estás segura que quieres dar ese paso?"

"Mamá. Mi cuerpo ya no...soporta estar cerca de Santana sin...sin que reaccione."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿En serio tengo que decírtelo?"

"Por favor"

"Hay una razón por la cual lavo mis sábanas todas las mañanas. Y los sueños...no creo que superen a la realidad, pero...arruinan todo" nuevamente colorada, Rachel no buscaba encontrar la mirada de su madre.

"Rachel..." dijo Shelby y esperó que su hija la mirara a los ojos "Está bien que te sientas así. La amas, y eso hasta yo puedo notarlo. Y te ama, eso lo puede notar cualquiera."

"¿Entonces por qué estamos teniendo esta embarazosa conversación?"

"Por un lado porque es muy divertido para mi, por el otro, porque quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi, Rach. Eres mi hija y no quiero perderme más cosas."

"Gracias. Confío en vos...solo que es un tema un poco...complicado de hablar con una madre"

"En este caso, es especial. No podemos seguir viéndolas así y podemos notar que ninguna de las dos quiere ir a algún hotel o motel para la primera vez. Además de que vamos a estar más tranquila sabiendo donde están"

"Gracias, mamá"

"Ahora dame un abrazo y ve a la cocina, que seguro que tu novia quiere saber de que hablamos"

* * *

Santana no tuvo ni tiempo de preguntarle a Rachel que era lo que había hablado con Shelby, ya que cuando escuchó la puerta de la oficina abrirse, Lucía apareció en la cocina y la llevó hacia el lugar en donde Shelby había estado hablando con Rachel.

"No me vas a dar la charla de sexo ¿no?" preguntó Santana mientras se sentaba. "Creo que esa ya me la diste hace más de un año"

"Si, te la di cuando comenzaste a salir con Noah y viniste toda agitada, intentando saber que era lo que implicaba el sexo. Y cuando te acostaste con Brittany" dijo Lucía

"Por lo cual no le veo sentido a esta conversación"

"Santana, esto no es solo sexo" dijo Lucía y la latina entornó los ojos "Yo he estado enamorada alguna vez. Bueno, resultó ser un idiota, pero después de que se fue, de vez en cuando hay que sacar esa molestia que te queda o esa necesidad"

"Madre...no creo que sea lo correcto que me estés diciendo esto, salvo que quieras pagarme un psicólogo por el resto de mi vida."

"Más allá de eso, tu padre no fue el primer hombre con el que estuve, pero si el que más amé. Y en ese momento, el amor cambia todo"

"Insisto, psicólogo para toda la vida"

"Santana, ¿por qué te has mantenido fiel a Rachel en estos 8 meses?"

"Porque no veía el sexo como algo imprescindible en mi vida hasta que comencé a sentir ganas de estar con ella en ese aspecto"

"Rachel cambia las cosas"

"Por supuesto. Hace todo mucho más intenso"

"¿Por qué esperaste tanto?"

"No fue tanto esperar, mamá. Fue...coordinar. Comenzamos a estar juntas de forma tan rara que al final, decidimos tomar las cosas despacio."

"¿Nunca la presionaste?"

"Como si se pudiera presionar a Rachel Berry" dijo Santana suspirando "Nunca la presioné, y en el caso de que yo hubiera comenzado a sentir estas _necesidades_ antes que ella, me hubiera bastado esperar. No quería presionarla porque yo no estaba lista todavía. Y ella mucho menos. Mientras el tiempo fue pasando, nuestros cuerpos fueron coordinándose para pedir más."

"Me alegro que así sea"

"Y aunque no me creas, yo la he frenado cuando las cosas estaban por ir a otro nivel. No quería que su primera vez fuera a las apuradas. Tampoco quiero que sea en un hotel o motel, porque ella es especial"

"Es especial porque la amas"

"Mamá, sabes que es así"

"Y eso va a hacer mucho más especial. Y cada sensación que tengas va a ser más grande"

"Me gustaría entender la sensación que estoy teniendo ahora"

"Santana, esto es serio"

"No entiendo"

"No vas a tener sexo mañana a la noche. ¿Estás consciente de eso?"

"¿Nos van a interrumpir?"

"No, Santana. Van a hacer el amor."

"Oh..."

"Si ¿Oh...?¿Por qué sonríes como idiota?"

"Porque voy a hacer el amor"

Lucía giró sus ojos.

"Santana, lo más importante es que respetes a Rachel"

"Lo hago, mamá"

"Y a todas las personas que viven en esta casa"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Quiero decir que después de este fin de semana no sé si las cosas van a seguir igual."

"¿Pero vamos a poder seguir durmiendo juntas los fines de semana?"

"Si, Santana. ¿Eso es lo importante?"

"Lo importante es que no entiendo demasiado el sentido de esta conversación y que quiero estar con mi novia, de una forma íntima, sin incomodar a todas las personas que viven en esta casa ni hacer las cosas rápidas y a las apuradas, solo porque no tenemos tiempo. Lo importante, es que quiero darle a Rachel todo lo que pueda llegar a darle, y de la forma más especial que pueda hacerlo. Y es por eso que aunque tenemos estas necesidades de estar juntas sexualmente, no lo hemos hecho hasta ahora, porque no sería especial para ella. Quiero que esa noche sea especial para ella."

"Guau"

"Si, guau. Crees que soy esa chica idiota que perdió su virginidad con Puckerman, pero no lo soy, mamá."

"Eso me doy cuenta"

"¿Podemos dar por terminada esta extraña conversación?"

"Si, mejor"

* * *

Quinn esperaba junto a Rachel, quien cargaba a Beth en la cocina.

"Dime que tu conversación fue completamente extraña" dijo Santana

"No, fue completamente vergonzosa" respondió la diva, dándole un beso en la boca a la latina, con Beth en el medio.

"No hagan esas cosas al frente de mi hija, por favor" dijo Quinn

"¿Cómo te vas a comportar si la cita con Brittany va bien?" preguntó la latina "De eso va a haber mucho más y de parte de 4 personas, en vez de dos"

"Dios, Santana. ¿No puedes cerrar la boca alguna vez?" preguntó Quinn mirando a Rachel

"Yo no escuché nada" dijo Rachel saliendo hacia el patio trasero con los perros y Beth.

"Rachel lo sabe" dijo Santana como si no fuera importante

"Quizás yo no quiera que todo el mundo lo sepa"

"Es Rachel, Quinn"

"Lo sé"

"¿Qué te está pasando últimamente?"

"¿Qué le digo a Beth cuando crezca respecto a sus abuelos?"

"Que tu madre perdió un poco la razón, pero nunca dejó de pensar en ti" dijo Rachel volviendo a entrar. "Por que esa es la verdad"

"Perdió la razón..." dijo Quinn sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Crees que debe haber sido fácil para ella?" preguntó la diva, sentándose al frente de Quinn y al lado de Santana, con la bebé todavía en brazos. No había sonado como un reproche. "Todo en lo que creía se le desmoronó, el hombre al que amaba no era el hombre que ella pensó que había conocido y no tenía a su hija en la cual apoyarse, porque ese mismo hombre la había echado a patadas de su casa. Imagino que se debe haber sentido perdida y no lo supo manejar."

"¿Por eso fue que quisiste salvarla?" preguntó Quinn

"Si. Y por ti. Ibas a perder a dos padres en la misma noche. Me parecía injusto"

"No se si hubiera podido ir a la cárcel a visitarla"

"Pero sabías que estaba viva, Quinn" dijo Rachel.

"Esta conversación es muy sombría." dijo Lucía entrando en la cocina.

"¿En esta casa no se puede tener una conversación?" preguntó la rubia

"¡No!" respondieron Rachel y Santana riendo.

"Somos demasiadas" dijo Shelby entrando unos segundos después.

"Demasiadas mujeres y la adicción de escuchar las cosas" dijo Santana

"Eso es cierto" dijo la diva

* * *

"¿A qué hora mañana?" preguntó Santana. Había arrinconado a la diva contra la puerta de su habitación, después de que se habían despedido de sus madres y de Quinn para ir a dormir.

"A las 7" dijo Rachel estirando su cabeza hacia atrás, para darle más lugar a la latina, que tenía su boca pegada a su cuello.

"Oh, gracias a Dios" dijo Santana separándose.

"Podrías haber continuado" dijo Rachel

"Si continuaba, te tomaba aquí y ahora y mi madre o tu madre nos iban a ver. Lo cual no hubiera sido muy lindo. Además, quiero tenerte para mi sola, y poder escucharte gritar."

"Yo también quiero hacerte gritar. Puedo hacer muchas cosas con mi lengua" dijo la diva seductoramente y Santana dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Mejor que esta noche nos calmemos, así mañana son más intensas las emociones"

"Santana, ya un solo beso tuyo se me hace intenso..." dijo la diva y Santana cerró sus piernas buscando fricción, porque su ropa interior estaba, definitivamente, arruinada.

"Hasta mañana, Rach" dijo la latina debilmente

"Ni siquiera quieres despedirte" dijo la diva

"No, no quiero. Porque si lo hago, me voy a arrepentir de hacerte varias cosas que quiero hacerte."

"Te amo" dijo Rachel acercándose para darle un beso en la boca y metiéndose en su cuarto después de que Santana respondió con un "Te amo"

* * *

Viernes. Ese día que Santana y Rachel estaban esperando ansiosamente y que a pesar de todo, no iba a pasar rápido.

"San...Santana" dijo Tina acercándose a la latina, que estaba cambiando unos libros en su casillero.

"Pensé...que tu tatatartamudeo era falso" dijo Santana

"Lo es, solo que me da miedo hablar contigo" dijo Tina

"¿Entonces para que te expones a semejante situación? Sigue tu camino, vamos, shu, shu" dijo Santana

"Necesito tu consejo" dijo Tina

Santana miró a Tina como si la hubiera golpeado a su alrededor pensando que al final, todo esto de gente viniendo a hablar con ella, era una broma.

"¿Mi consejo?"

"Si, lo intenté con la srta. Pillsbury, pero me comenzó a dar un montón de folletos y se puso a limpiar su escritorio frenéticamente, tanto que me asustó. Creo que está sufriendo algún tipo de ataque con respecto a su trastorno obsesivo compulsivo"

"Y ahora perdiste el miedo de hablar conmigo. Genial. Esto va a mandar mi reputación al tacho de basura"

"¿Crees que deba acostarme con Artie?"

"No. No. No." dijo Santana moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro. "No me vengas con esas cosas. No hoy"

"¿Qué?"

"Mira...Sakura Card Captors, no es el día para que me hagas preguntas sobre sexo. Hoy no" dijo la latina

"Pero Artie quiere que lo hagamos este fin de semana" dijo Tina poniéndose colorada y mirando a los costados.

"Espera...¿te está presionando?" preguntó Santana bajando la voz

"Un poco...dice que no me puedo seguir sentando en su falda para besarnos y no esperar que su cuerpo reaccione. Que es momento que ponga mi boca en otras partes de su cuerpo" dijo Tina, más colorada que antes.

"Sailor Moon, ven conmigo" dijo Santana caminando hacia un baño.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?¿Me vas a matar?" preguntó la asiática después de ver como todas las personas salían del baño corriendo.

"No, voy a hablar. Voy a preguntar. Y vas a responderme, lo más honestamente que puedas" dijo Santana enfrentándola.

"De a...acu...acuerdo" dijo Tina

"No te voy a matar, Mazinger Z, solo quiero hablar y que la gente no me vea que estoy siendo amable de más contigo. Además, si termino presa antes de este fin de semana, Rachel me mata"

"Ok"

"Me decías que Artie te está presionando para tener sexo" dijo Santana

"Más que nada para que le chupe el..."

"No quiero la imagen grabada en mi cabeza, puede arruinar muchas cosas en el futuro, Light Yagami"

"¿Puedes decidirte por un solo personaje de anime?"

"No. ¿Estás lista para ese paso?"

"No, por Dios. De solo pensarlo tiemblo"

"¿Entonces?"

"Me va a dejar"

"Tina, si tiemblas de solo pensar en chupar...bueno, eso, ¿no crees que hay algo en su relación que no está bien?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Lo amas?"

"Lo quiero, muchísimo. Pero creo que más como amigo que como otra cosa"

"¿Ves? No es tan difícil"

"Pero si se lo niego a Artie, él va a esparcir el rumor y ningún chico va a querer estar conmigo"

"Digamos que no hay muchas opciones para alguien como tu en esta escuela. Sos mejor que muchos de los chicos que vienen aquí. Y si repites eso en voz alta, juro que te pego."

"¿Eso fue un cumplido?"

"Estoy llena de sorpresas"

"..."

"¿Qué le has dicho cuando te ha pedido pasar a ese nivel?"

"Le dije que no creo que esté lista, pero anoche me dijo que si este fin de semana no pasaba algo más, me iba a dejar" dijo Tina.

"Es lo mejor. Y lo mejor de todo, es que tú lo dejes, antes de este fin de semana. Estoy segura de que puedes encontrar algo mucho mejor ahí afuera, aunque te cueste. Alguien que por lo menos, te respete lo suficiente como para que tu primera vez sea especial" dijo Santana "Alguien, además, que te de mejores sentimientos que amistad"

"Gracias Santana" dijo Tina animándose a abrazarla. "Le voy a decir a Rachel que tuvo mucha suerte en tener una novia como vos"

"Espero que esto no genere dramas. Soy porrista de un solo hobbit"

"Oh, jamás me metería entre uds."

"Mucho mejor. Ahora, ¿cómo vas a terminar con él?" preguntó Santana sonriendo. Quería que el día pasara rápido y si podía tener un espectáculo en algún momento, mucho mejor.

"Dijo que después de Glee, mientras lo acompañaba a esperar que su padre viniera por él, tenía que darle mi respuesta"

"Bueno...entonces..."

* * *

"Santana...¿cómo es eso de que te metiste en el baño con Tina?" preguntó Rachel sentándose a su lado a la hora del almuerzo.

"Ah, el vampiro asiático quería mi consejo" dijo la latina

"¿Sobre?" preguntó Rachel

"¿No te sorprende que quiera mi consejo?" preguntó Santana. A ella si la seguía sorprendiendo, Sue le había pedido ayuda, Quinn y Brittany también, todo en una semana.

"No, sueles dar buenos consejos, cuando quieres" dijo Rachel.

"¿Ves? Por eso es que te amo. Confías ciegamente en mi" dijo Santana

"Yo también te amo" dijo Rachel sonriendo. "Ahora, ¿Sobre qué tema necesitaba un consejo Tina?"

"Cuatro ojos sobre ruedas la está presionando para tener sexo"

"Nunca me imaginé eso de Artie" dijo Rachel sacudiendo la cabeza

"Yo tampoco. La cuestión es que ella no quiere"

"¿Entonces?"

"Entonces, si él no la respeta lo suficiente como para esperarla y ella no lo quiere lo suficiente como para hacerlo, le dije que lo deje"

"Me parece bien"

"Es que es la verdad, Rach."

"Lo sé. Si no te dije nada en contra. Al contrario, me parece bien que estés dando buenos consejos a tus amigas."

"No sé si le puede llegar a decir a Tina mi amiga"

"Santana..."

"Bueno, un poquito nomás."

"Es más de lo que esperaba, sabiendo que nuestra mesa va a comenzar a llenarse de gente en cualquier minuto" dijo Rachel señalando a la puerta. Era cierto, las dos habían podido estar solas unos 5 minutos, cuando Noah entró en la cafetería.

"Vamos a volver a comer en el salón del coro" dijo Santana "A partir del lunes."

"Tengo la sensación de que si lo hacemos, nos vamos a comer una a la otra" dijo Rachel y Santana giró tan rápido la cabeza que la diva tuvo miedo de que se hubiera lastimado.

"No puedes decirme eso. Me estoy manteniendo bajo control" dijo Santana bajando la voz, porque veía que Puck se acercaba y detrás de él, caminaban Quinn y Brittany juntas.

"Lo siento." dijo Rachel bastante colorada. A ella también le estaba costando mantenerse bajo control.

"¿De qué hablan?" preguntó Quinn

"De como hace el tiempo para fluir despacio cuando uno más necesita que fluya de manera normal a rápida" dijo Santana

"¿De qué habla?" preguntó Quinn mirando a Brittany

"Es viernes." dijo la otra rubia "Todos queremos que el tiempo fluya rápido" agregó y Santana asintió.

Por debajo de la mesa, la mano de Santana y de Rachel se habían unido y las dos esperaban que algo las distraiga de esa manera en que tenía el tiempo de asesinar la calma.

* * *

Fue cuando Glee terminó y Artie esperaba nervioso a Tina que los gritos comenzaron. Santana se había quedado cerca para intentar saber algún chisme, aunque Rachel sabía que era para ver si Tina estaba bien.

"¡No puedes hacerme esto!" gritó Artie "Te voy a dejar"

Los gritos del muchacho llamaron la atención de todos los miembros de glee que estaban todavía dentro del edificio y se acercaron a la fuente.

"Déjame, no tengo problema" dijo Tina

"Pero...pero...¡Te voy a dejar en serio!" gritó Artie

"No hace falta que me dejes. Yo te dejo" dijo Tina dando media vuelta y saliendo de la escuela mientras todos esperaban intentar entender que sucedía. Fue cuando Tina volvió y gritó "Y para que sepas, no iba a ceder a tu presión para tener sexo por más que lo insistieras unos dos años más. Porque no te amo. Eres mi amigo, nada más"

Las mujeres de glee aplaudieron y siguieron a Tina fuera del colegio.

* * *

_Buenas!_

_¿Cómo están? Si, lo sé, ¿cómo puedo dejarlo ahí? Bueno...el próximo capítulo es su primera noche juntas. Y ni se imaginan como va a desarrollarse...yo si...No, no las va a interrumpir nadie. _

_Vamos a ver, Sailor Moon corresponde a su anime homónimo, igual que Sakura Card Captors y Mazinger Z. Light Yagami pertenece a Death Note. Se me hizo divertido ponerle nombre de animes a Tina._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows._

_**Wanda-Marie840:** tenías razón! jajaja, la verdad no sé con quien va a terminar Puck ¿alguna idea?. Gracias por la review!_

_**Mrs Michele:** gracias por la review! espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y el que viene...bueno...hablamos después, jajaja!_

_**Romi:** Gracias por la review! No puedo dejar de meter humor, porque realmente es muy poco el control que tengo en el momento en que me siento a escribir. Y es en serio. Con respecto a la relación PezBerry, bueno, van a tener su momento a solas a partir del capítulo 4 y varios más. Agradezco el tiempo que te tomaste para dejarme la review, y muchas gracias por leerme! Nos leemos pronto!_

_Saludos!_

_(A veces hay que girar a la izquierda por más que el gps diga "en 10 mts gire a la derecha")_

_Lore._


	4. Solo quiero vivir de tu amor

**Solo quiero vivir de tu amor**

Santana estaba lista, recibió el mensaje de Rachel a las 7 de la tarde. La esperaba en la casa de la piscina.

Sus nervios cubrían todo su cuerpo y no sabía cuanto más podía llegar a durar sin explotar. No querían que la mal entiendan, porque quería explotar, pero de otra manera y no por contenerse.

"Mañana las queremos acá para la hora del almuerzo" dijo su madre cuando la acompañó hasta el camino del bosque que la llevaría hasta la piscina.

"De acuerdo" dijo abrazando a su madre y caminando hacia el lugar en donde su novia la estaba esperando.

* * *

No golpeó la puerta porque Rachel le había dicho en el mensaje que entrara y así lo hizo.

"No se me ocurrió preparar nada especial, solo la comida" dijo la diva apareciendo en la puerta de la cocina con un vestido casi transparente que le permitía a Santana ver absolutamente todo lo que había debajo.

"Oh...Dios. No tengo hambre. A menos que la cena involucre tu cuerpo" dijo la latina acercándose a la diva.

"Yo tampoco" dijo Rachel mirando a Santana en un pequeño pantalón corto rojo y una remera blanca bien ajustada. Podía notar que su novia no tenía el corpiño puesto y sabía que era poco probable que tuviera ropa interior.

"Mejor" dijo Santana besando finalmente a Rachel, metiendo su lengua de improviso y gimiendo al apretar el trasero de su novia.

"Vamos al cuarto" dijo la diva

"¿Esto tiene un cuarto?" preguntó Santana siguiendo a su novia por un pasillo que tenía dos habitaciones.

"Si, con baño en suite" dijo Rachel mientras abría la última puerta. "Acá paso mis veranos cuando tengo tiempo. Así nadie supone que estoy en la casa. Tiene todo para vivir"

"Rachel, ahora solo me interesa que tenga un colchón para poder sacarte ese pedazo de aire que está tapando tu cuerpo" dijo Santana notando por primera vez el cuarto donde se encontraban. La cama era una king size, con sus dos mesas de noche, y estaba todo iluminado por velas. "Dijiste que no habías preparado nada"

"Mentí" dijo la diva dando media vuelta y agarrando las dos manos de la latina guiándola hacia la cama.

"Saca eso que te está cubriendo. Lo único que hace es mostrarme tu cuerpo de forma borrosa." dijo la latina agarrando el borde inferior de dicho vestido. Rachel río y agarró las manos de Santana.

"¿Por qué no comemos primero?" preguntó la diva

"Esperamos tanto tiempo..."

"Y hoy tenemos toda la noche, San"

"Hasta mañana al mediodía."

"Entonces, hagamos esto con calma"

"¿Estás nerviosa?" preguntó la latina. Sabía que era su primera vez, lo recordó de pronto, porque ella sentía como si fuera su primera vez.

"Algo..." dijo Rachel bajando la mirada "pero también estoy ansiosa. No puedo creer que por fin estamos solas y que puedes mostrarme ese mundo que tanto ansías mostrarme"

"No, quiero conocer ese mundo contigo, Rach. Nunca sentí esto."

"Entonces...¿quieres comer o...?" preguntó la diva mirando la cama.

"O..." dijo Santana levantando las cejas, haciendo que Rachel riera de nuevo.

La diva se inclinó hacia la latina y la besó. A pesar de las necesidades que ambas estaban sintiendo, se besaron despacio, probándose. Santana metió su lengua en la boca de la diva, y ésta aprovechó para succionarla, haciendo que su novia gimiera. Se acostaron sin soltar sus bocas, y de costado, pero Santana no podía soportar demasiado esa posición, y acomodando una de sus manos en el estómago de la diva, la empujó y la acostó de espaldas. Ella apoyo medio cuerpo sobre el de su novia, mientras continuaba besándola y las manos de Rachel comenzaron a acariciar su espalda, cada vez más desesperada de sentir piel contra piel.

"Shhh" dijo Santana separándose de la diva y cruzando una pierna sobre pelvis de su novia, se sentó para sacarse la remera y dejar sus pechos al aire. Sonrió al notar la mirada de Rachel en su delantera y lamerse los labios.

"Tienes todo el derecho para tocarlas" le dijo poniendo sus manos a los costados de su cabeza y moviendo un poco su cuerpo. Rachel no lo dudó ni un segundo y encerró los dos pechos entre sus manos, mientras Santana besaba sus mejillas, su mandíbula, y se concentraba en su cuello. La diva sonrió al sentir los gemidos de la latina cuando ella encerró entre sus dedos índice y pulgar los pezones de Santana y los pellizcó, los hizo girar, acariciaba la punta y tiraba de ellos. Pero las sensaciones que sentía Santana en su parte superior, hicieron que quisiera buscar más desde su parte inferior y su cadera descendió, uniendo su sexo con el de Rachel quien se encorvó al sentir la fricción, para mantenerla.

"¿Puedo sacarte esto?" preguntó Santana mientras su boca se mantenía en el cuello de la diva. Estaba segura, que Shelby le iba a pegar al día siguiente, porque había dejado marcas bastantes claras de sus dientes, pero no le importaba.

"Por favor" gimió Rachel debajo de ella. Santana, levantó su pelvis y tiró de la tela que cubría a su novia hacia arriba, haciendo que terminara debajo de sus pechos.

"Y ahora el plato principal" dijo pasando despacio la tela sobre los pechos de la diva, acariciándolos suavemente. Rachel levantó un poco su espalda y sus brazos para sacar el vestido por sobre su cabeza quedando definitivamente desnuda debajo de Santana.

La latina se quedó mirando un poco los pechos de Rachel. Ante sus ojos eran perfectos, redondos, firmes y con ese pezón marrón oscuro que parecía chocolate. Y obviamente, el color chocolate de los pezones de Rachel tentó a Santana y sin dudarlo agarró uno y al otro lo atacó con su boca.

Rachel mientras tanto se había cansado de acariciar la espalda de la latina después de quedar desnuda y metió sus manos dentro del pantalón corto que, injustamente, seguía puesto en Santana. Cuando sintió la suave piel que tenía debajo de sus dedos, hizo presión y unió sus caderas.

"¿Estás muy apurada?" preguntó Santana al sentir otra vez el calor que emitía la entrepierna de la diva mezclándose con su propio calor.

"Tienes que sacarte esto" dijo la diva. "Además, estás sin ropa interior"

Santana sonrió mientras mordía una vez más uno de los pezones y salía de encima de su novia, para sacarse el pantalón corto.

Rachel gimió al ver a Santana desnuda por primera vez, y lo mismo pasaba con la latina, porque cuando le había sacado el vestido no la había observado del todo.

"Como quisiera probarte" dijo Santana metiendo sus rodillas dentro de las piernas de Rachel para abrirlas un poco más, y volver a acomodarse sobre ella. Esta vez, la totalidad de su piel estaba tocándose. Ninguna de las dos pudo evitar gemir y sonreír al mismo tiempo.

Rachel ubicó sus manos en las mejillas de Santana y la besó despacio, para decirle que ella estaba bien, para que siguiera adelante. Santana respondió el beso con amor, mientras sus manos acariciaban el estómago de la diva. Si, quería probarla, tenía demasiada ganas de hacerlo, pero antes quería a Rachel dentro de ella y ella al mismo tiempo dentro de la diva. Para la primera vez, quería que las dos llegaran juntas.

Por un solo momento, pensó que iba a tener que pedirle a Rachel que la tocara, pero la diva después de una respiración profunda con los ojos cerrados, mientras Santana besaba su cuello, comenzó a mover una de sus manos rumbo al sur de la latina, mientras la otra acariciaba la espalda de su novia.

Las dos se miraron antes de meter sus dedos en la humedad de la otra, y se besaron mientras recorrían esos labios que por ahora eran desconocidos.

Rachel fue la primera en encontrar el clítoris, y Santana mordió su labio para decirle que lo había logrado. Mientras la diva movía sus dedos en ese nudo de nervios, Santana se había quedado quieta, sintiendo el placer recorrer su cuerpo al ritmo acelerado de su corazón antes de continuar con su tarea. La diva se encorvó cuando Santana encontró el mismo lugar que ella. Pensaba que estaba tardando demasiado en seguir, pero quería conocer esa parte a la perfección, porque sabía que le generaba placer a su novia.

"Te amo" dijo Santana dejando el clítoris de la diva y descendiendo hasta su entrada con sus dedos.

"Te amo" respondió la diva imitando sus movimientos.

"Relájate" dijo Santana metiendo un solo dedo en el canal de la diva, quien inspiró profundamente y mantuvo la respiración unos segundos más de lo normal.

Rachel asintió y metió también un dedo en Santana.

"Es tan...caliente y humedo" dijo al sentir como su dedo se hundía en la latina, quien la miraba desde arriba.

Santana sacó su dedo de adentro de Rachel y sumó uno más antes de penetrarla. No se dio cuenta de que había sido un poco más ruda de lo que venía siendo, hasta que Rachel se quedó quieta tanto dentro como fuera de ella.

"San..." dijo y Santana la observó con miedo porque observó algo de dolor en su rostro.

"Lo siento...¿estás bien?" dijo sin moverse dentro de la diva.

"Si, es que..."

"Encontré resistencia y solo quería que pase rápido" dijo Santana

Rachel sonrió y esperó hasta acostumbrarse a la sensación de los dedos dentro de Santana dentro de ella.

"Puedes moverte" dijo después.

"Muévete conmigo" dijo Santana.

Rachel asintió y sacó su dedo de Santana y agregó otro para llenar a su novia. Sentía que no era suficiente. Sentía que quería darle más..

Las dos se movieron entrando y saliendo despacio al principio, mirándose a los ojos, hasta que Rachel levantó la cabeza y besó a su novia. Eso fue como un aviso para que Santana aumentara la velocidad y Rachel también lo hizo. Porque quería llegar al mismo tiempo que Santana.

Poco a poco, sus dedos se movían en más y más humedad, pero a la vez las paredes que rodeaban los dedos comenzaban a cerrarse, anunciando el momento de máximo placer.

Sin ningún tipo de indicación, Rachel curvó sus dedos dentro de Santana y encontró otro punto nervioso que hizo que la latina aumentara el volumen de sus gemidos.

Santana hizo lo mismo dentro de Rachel y encontrando el nudo nervioso se alejó del cuello de su novia.

"Mirame" le dijo mientras comenzó con su pulgar a tocar el clítoris de la diva, mientras sus dedos seguían entrando y saliendo de ella. Sabía que estaba cerca, porque ella estaba cerca.

A Rachel le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, pero Santana volvió a pedirle que la mirara. Casi rogando.

Se miraron a los ojos mientras comenzaban a sentir la explosión dentro ellas y sus dedos comenzaban a moverse más erráticamente debido a que las paredes se cerraban más y más alrededor de ellos.

Gritaron juntas, con los ojos en la otra, cuando el orgasmo les llegó. Se movieron despacio mientras bajaban del mismo, chocando sus dientes, sus bocas, intentando besarse, hablarse en ese nuevo idioma que estaban aprendiendo.

"Eso fue..." comenzó a decir Santana, que no podía continuar hablando porque su respiración seguía agitada.

"Intenso" dijo la diva mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de la latina e intentaba recuperar un poco la calma en sus pulmones.

"No quiero salir de adentro tuyo" dijo Santana sonriendo cuando sintió los dedos de Rachel salir, sintiendo un vacío que no sabía que tenía ahí.

Rachel, sacó su rostro del cuello de Santana y conectando sus ojos nuevamente, llevó la mano que había estado segundos antes dentro de su novia, y metiendo los dos dedos que habían estado dentro de Santana, los lamió y se los metió en la boca. Gimiendo de placer al sentir el sabor de Santana.

"Ohhhh...no puedes hacerme eso" dijo sintiendo una nueva oleada de humedad recorrer su cuerpo y centrarse en su entrepierna.

"Tengo hambre" dijo Rachel antes de meter los dos dedos en su boca otra vez. Santana la miraba concentrada y gimió cuando vio la punta rosada de la lengua aparecer entre los dedos, moviéndose de un lado al otro.

"Sé que puedes comer para saciarte" dijo sensualmente mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Rachel.

"Solo si tu lo estás" dijo Santana, tomando coraje para sacar sus dedos del calor en donde se encontraban.

"Antes...¿puedes abrazarme?" preguntó tímidamente la diva y Santana sonrió, cumpliendo el pedido de su novia.

Cerraron los ojos, para descansar unos segundos, mientras sus manos se seguían moviendo en el cuerpo de la otra. Acariciándose para hacer sentir que estaban ahí.

"Dijiste que habías hecho la cena" dijo la latina recordando de pronto.

"Si" respondió Rachel riendo.

"Podríamos comer eso antes de continuar"

"De acuerdo."

"Pero...podemos aprovechar y andar desnudas por la casa"

"Es muy buena idea." dijo la diva besando a su novia, antes de darle un pequeño empujón en su hombro para que saliera de encima de ella.

* * *

"¿Cómo vas con lo que te pidió Sue?" preguntó Rachel mientras comían

"¿Tenemos que hablar de eso?" preguntó Santana. Mientras la diva calentaba la comida en el microondas, Santana había preparado la mesa y había aprovechado la desnudez de ambas para tocar a su novia. Después, cuando Rachel caminó con los platos hacia la mesa, estalló en carcajadas al ver que la latina había puesto juntas dos sillas y la vajilla delante.

"Es que no sé de que quieres hablar" dijo Rachel sintiendo la mano de Santana en su muslo.

"Oh...acabamos de hacer el amor por primera vez y te dejé sin temas para hablar. Tendría que contarle a Puck" dijo Santana

"Si le cuentas algo de esto, juro que no volvemos a hacerlo"

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

"Nunca"

"¿Terminarás conmigo?"

"No, porque si termino contigo vas a ir a acostarte con alguien más"

"Te amo demasiado como para hacer eso."

"Lo sé. Yo también te amo"

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Santana después de unos minutos de silencio.

"Bien. Pero fue hace un ratito." dijo Rachel. "Supongo que mañana me sentiré distinta"

"¿Qué tan distinta esperas sentirte?"

"No lo sé. Supongo que con otras necesidades"

"¿Cómo cuales?"

"Como intentar ver tu cara al llegar a un orgasmo una y otra vez"

"¿Me dices por qué seguimos en la cocina?"

"Porque estamos comiendo algo sólido y nutritivo antes de seguir con las actividades"

"¿Le vas a decir al sexo _actividades_ por mucho tiempo?"

"¿Cómo quieres que le diga?"

"Sexo"

"Pero solo entre nosotras"

"Es lo único que quiero" dijo Santana besando a su novia.

* * *

Lavaron los platos cantando y bailando. Santana la llevó al cuarto casi a rastras, pero no alcanzó a tirarla en la cama porque la diva se detuvo antes y la empujó contra la pared.

"Tenemos la cama a unos metros" dijo Santana después de que Rachel abandonara su boca y comenzara a besar su cuello.

"Lo sé, quiero comerte parada" dijo Rachel antes de envolver uno de los pechos de Santana con su boca y una de sus manos bajaba hacia la entrepierna de la latina.

"Voy a morir deshidratada" dijo la latina, sintiendo correr su humedad por sus muslos.

"No te preocupes, voy a salvarte" dijo Rachel soltando el pecho de la latina con un _pop_ y bajando hacia el lugar donde estaban sus dedos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Santana cuando sintió la respiración de Rachel en su entrepierna.

"Estoy salvándote" dijo Rachel antes de pasar su lengua entre los labios de Santana y con una de sus manos comenzar a rodear la entrada de la latina.

"Vas a terminar matándome" dijo la la latina antes de gemir de placer al sentir los dientes de Rachel morder su clítoris.

La diva no pronunció más palabras, y con la mano que tenía libre levantó la pierna izquierda de Santana y la ubicó en su hombro.

La nueva posición le daba más acceso al lugar en donde estaba trabajando. Penetró a Santana después de juntar suficiente humedad para no lastimarla, y no soltó en ningún momento el clítoris que estaba entre sus labios.

"Oh...¿dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?" preguntó Santana bajando la mirada y conectándola con la de la diva, quien tenía los ojos abiertos, prestándole atención a cada gesto de placer que la latina estaba haciendo. "No puedes contestar. Cierto" dijo sintiendo como Rachel chupaba de su clítoris, mientras sus dedos dentro de ella se abrían y tocaban su nudo esponjoso.

"Ohhhh...esto va a ser un tremendo enchastre" dijo cuando comenzó a sentir su orgasmo acercándose a pasos agigantados a sus partes bajas y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás.

Rachel seguía trabajando en ese punto nervioso dentro de ella, acariciándolo cada vez que lo tocaba y jugando ahora con su lengua y su clítoris.

"¡Raaaaaaaaaaaaach!" gritó la latina cuando su vista se volvió completamente blanca. Era un orgasmo poderoso y sus convulsiones posteriores duraron minutos que parecían horas, mientras los dedos de la diva la acompañaban bajando la velocidad. Santana abrió los ojos y fue la pista para que Rachel saliera de adentro de ella.

La diva bajó despacio la pierna de la latina que todavía estaba en su hombro, y comenzó a levantarse, cuando notó que Santana temblaba demasiado y se deslizaba hacia abajo. Puso sus manos en la cintura de la latina y la abrazó, manteniéndola de pie.

"No puedo mover mis piernas..." dijo Santana riendo

"Eso es como un energizante para mi ego" dijo la diva dejando un beso en el cuello de Santana.

"Tenemos que enviarle un regalo a los creadores de Google" dijo la latina pasando sus manos por el cuello de la diva y así poder abrazarla.

Rachel río en su cuello y la abrazó con más fuerza para así guiarla hacia la cama.

"Tenemos que continuar con esto" dijo Santana mientras se acostaba, abriendo los brazos para que la diva se encerrara en ellos.

"Ahora descansa un poco, San" dijo Rachel cerrando los ojos, al sentir la piel de la latina unirse con la suya.

"No, no, quiero hacer lo mismo" dijo Santana respirando profundamente.

"Tenemos toda la noche" dijo Rachel y Santana sonrió.

"Para nosotras solas" dijo la latina cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

Cuando despertaron, descubrieron que habían descansado unos 20 minutos, y Santana ya estaba preparándose para una nueva ronda, encima de la diva.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Rachel, sintiendo que ya las manos de Santana estaban empujando sus piernas y el rostro de su novia estaba en su estómago.

"Comiendo" dijo la latina para seguir descendiendo hasta la entrepierna de la diva.

* * *

Para la hora del almuerzo del sábado, Rachel y Santana volvían a la casa de la mano, con un poco de ropa que la diva había llevado por las dudas. Reían de algo que hacía Hermes o Athenea, quienes habían aparecido temprano por la piscina, siguiendo el olor de su dueña y se acostaron junto a la puerta hasta que ella salió de la casa.

Saltaron unos segundos, mientras Rachel los acariciaba y comenzaron el camino de vuelta a la casa principal.

"Espero que Puck no esté en tu casa" dijo Santana

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la diva mientras le tiraba un palo a los perros, quienes corrieron a buscarlo y se entretuvieron tirando de cada una de las puntas del mismo, para ver quien lo ganaba.

"Se va a dar cuenta de lo bueno que fue todo y va a insistir en que lo dejemos, por lo menos, ver"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel agachándose a recoger otro palo y así tirar dos. Fue más divertido, ya que los perros corrían en zig zag adelante de ellas, moviendo las colas y mirando a su dueña con amor.

"Si yo supiera que dos mujeres tan hermosas, tan sexys como nosotras, tienen sexo de la forma que nosotras lo tenemos, por supuesto que me gustaría ver. Lo bueno de todo esto, es que yo soy parte de esta pareja de morenas explosivas que pasaron toda una noche conociendo cada pequeño lunar de la otra y obteniendo orgasmos inolvidables"

"Pensé que después de hacerlo íbamos a bajar la cantidad de palabras relacionadas a sexo que compartíamos"

"Rachel, ahora todo se vuelve más complicado, porque no voy a poder mantener mis manos lejos de tu cuerpo por mucho tiempo."

"En eso estoy de acuerdo. Pero...ahora seguimos teniendo los fines de semana juntas. Y además, algunos momentos en que podamos estar solas"

Santana besó la frente de su novia, mientras la acercaba más a su cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo escucharon la puerta trasera de la casa de Rachel abrirse y cerrarse.

"¿Liberaron tensiones?" preguntó Lucía cuando las vio aparecer.

Las dos morenas jóvenes observaron a sus madres, quienes estaban paradas una al lado de la otra, comenzando a reírse por la cara de vergüenza que tenían sus hijas.

"Fue tan hermosa nuestra noche que me había olvidado de ellas" dijo Santana

"Yo también" dijo Rachel sintiendo el calor en su rostro aumentar cuando su madre dijo:

"Y parece que están bastante relajadas, ya que caminan como si sus piernas todavía estuvieran temblando del último orgasmo"

* * *

_Buenas!_

_No creo haber puesto cuando nos veíamos en el capítulo anterior, así que en vez de esperar una semana, decidí esperar unos días mientras terminaba unas cosas y voilá!_

_Porque hoy es el día internacional de la mujer y anoche hubo Pezberry! _

_Así que este es mi regalo...¡Feliz Día Mujeres!_

_El capítulo de Santana, Rachel y su primera vez!_

_¿Qué les pareció?¿Les gustó? Rachel toma la posición dominante la segunda vez, no sé xq se me ocurrió, pero me gustó escribirlo. _

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_**BelleBerryD:** cuando recibí la primera review, del cap. 1, por un momento pensé: guau, que rápido que lee, porque recién posteaba el capítulo 3, jajajaja. Creo que va a tener un poco más de apariciones Shelby que Lucía, pero no sé, veremos cuantos capítulos logro escribir. Y quizás hubiera nombrado más a Tina si hubiera querido hacer el viernes más lento. Jajaja. Gracias por las reviews! _

_**Wanda-Marie840:** Bueno, sorprenderé más adelante...jajajaja. Gracias por la review!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_


	5. Extraños momentos al que nos lleva el

**Extraños momentos al que nos lleva el tiempo.**

El almuerzo el sábado fue avergonzante para las morenas, ya que Lucía y Shelby no dejaban de decir chistes o hacer innuendos sexuales haciendo que sus hijas mantuvieran la vista en la mesa y/o el piso, con un color rojo cubriendo su cuerpo, mientras Quinn cargaba a Beth y reía.

"Ahora, como madres, nos vamos a desligar del problema de criar adolescentes" dijo Lucía levantándose

"Tenemos turno en el spa en media hora" dijo Shelby

"¿Spa?" preguntaron las morenas

"Si, van a estar solas, toda la tarde" dijo Lucía

"Para poder seguir haciendo cosas que anoche no intentaron" agregó Shelby

"Oh, por favor. Estoy yo y una bebé recién nacida. Así que controlen sus impulsos" agregó Quinn

Las morenas giraron sus ojos mientras limpiaban la mesa y recibieron contentas el beso de despedida de sus madres.

Cinco minutos después de quedarse solo con Quinn, Rachel recordó algo.

"¿Y?¿Cómo estuvo la cita con Brittany?" preguntó mirando a la rubia quien se puso colorada pero sonrió.

"Pensé que después de lo que hicieron toda la noche uds. dos se iban a olvidar que el resto del mundo existía" dijo Quinn

"¡Por Dios! Solo hicimos el amor" dijo Santana levantando sus manos frustrada.

"Parece que para sus madres fue un gran acontecimiento" dijo Quinn intentando defenderse.

"Solo encontraron la manera de hacernos pasar vergüenza públicamente" dijo Rachel. "Pero...responde la pregunta que te hice primero"

"Fue...¿Cómo decirlo?...Perfecta" dijo Quinn poniéndose colorada de nuevo.

"¿Quinnie quiere tener otra cita con Britt Britt?" preguntó Santana acercándose a la rubia y hablándole a la bebé, queriendo sacarla de los brazos de su madre, quien se la dio sin dudarlo.

"Lastima que ninguna de uds. pueda dejar embarazada de la otra" dijo Quinn. "Estoy segura que anoche hubo muchas oportunidades para que lo hicieran"

"Esa no es manera de cambiar el tema, Quinn" dijo Rachel.

"Por supuesto que quiero tener otra cita con ella" dijo la rubia levantándose "es más...anoche...me besó"

"Awwwww...mira a Quinnie toda colorada" dijo Santana hablándole a Beth "tuvo su primer beso anoche"

"Santana, lo que tienes en tus brazos es la prueba de que no fue mi primer beso el que tuve con Brittany anoche" dijo la rubia mirando a Rachel, como pidiéndole ayuda.

"¿Te gustó?" preguntó Santana

"Si" dijo Quinn

"¿Sentiste muchas más cosas que las que sentías cuando besaste a Finn, a Puck y a otros hombres?" preguntó Santana

"Si" dijo Quinn

"¿Sentiste como si estuvieras viva por primera vez?" preguntó Santana

"Eso es exagerado" dijo Quinn

"¿Te sentiste...no sé...distinta?" preguntó Santana

"Si. Dr. Phill" respondió Quinn girando sus ojos.

"¿Quieres que suceda seguido?"

"Detente con las preguntas, por favor" dijo Quinn.

"Me parece que sé a donde quiere llegar" dijo Rachel parándose al lado de Quinn. "Lo que Santana quiere decir que el sentirte diferente besando a Brittany es es porque es diferente lo que sientes por ella que lo que has sentido por Finn o por Noah"

"¿En qué sentido?" preguntó Quinn sentándose nuevamente, mientras miraba concentrada como Santana jugaba con su hija.

"En el sentido de que esta vez tienes sentimientos involucrados. ¿Por qué estuviste de novia con Finn?" preguntó Rachel sentándose al lado de la rubia.

"¿Qué tiene que ver con mi beso con Brittany?" preguntó Quinn

"Respóndele a Rach. No te va a hacer mal largar las cosas" dijo Santana

Quinn giró otra vez los ojos y se preguntó como alrededor de las dos morenas no se le habían quedado atascados por la cantidad de veces que lo hacía. Pero, a pesar de todo, ella sabía que quizás estas dos amigas, en su forma, podrían ayudarla a comprender lo del beso con Brittany.

"Mi padre me estaba obligando a salir con alguien. Realmente, no hay muchas opciones en cuanto a hombres y siempre consideró a Finn un chico interesante porque era hijo de un militar fallecido en combate y además era el quarterback. Insistió tanto que él mismo fue a hablar con la madre de Finn y organizaron nuestra primera cita" dijo Quinn

"Tus besos con Finn fueron una forma de poder satisfacer el orgullo de Russell" dijo Santana

"Si" dijo Rachel

"Con Brittany es distinto porque es lo que quieres. La quieres a ella y es lo que tu corazón realmente quiere" dijo Santana. "Brittany es una persona especial, lo suficientemente especial como para superar todas las barreras que tiene tu corazón. Te sientes vulnerable cuando estás con ella pero no tienes miedo de que pueda lastimarte, porque sabes que nunca lo va a hacer realmente a propósito. Besar a Brittany fue como dejar todas esas presiones que tenías en el pasado y dar un paso hacia la libertad de sentir. Algo a lo que no estás acostumbrada. Pero, si esto hubiera sucedido un año atrás, estoy segura de que estarías en un camino autodestructivo intentando humillar a todas las personas posibles que se crucen en tu camino."

"Veo que has tenido mucha fe en mi" dijo Quinn aunque todo lo otro no lo negó ni lo cuestionó, porque sabía que Santana había dicho muchas cosas que eran verdad.

"No es cuestión de fe Quinn" dijo Santana "Es cuestión de conocernos. Yo negué a la persona que más quería durante 8 años." agregó mirando a la diva que sonrió un poco. "Primero porque escuchaba que todos decían que no debía juntarme con ella, todo porque era hija de homosexuales. Después, porque quería ser popular. Pero al fin y al cabo, quería ser popular para que ella me notara, me recordara. Pensé que se había olvidado de mi."

"¿Es todo cierto?" preguntó Quinn mirando a Rachel.

"Si." dijo Rachel "Nosotras tuvimos muy buenos momentos, que duraron un mes, cuando éramos chicas. Teníamos 8 años" dijo Rachel. "Después nos separamos, por todo eso que dijo Santana"

"Entonces...¿qué me recomiendan?" preguntó Quinn

"Que en las cuestiones que tengan que ver con Brittany dejes que tu razón y tus sentimientos se complementen" dijo Santana. "Que sean uno solo. Que discutan si pueden o no pueden continuar con algo, pero al final de todo que busques siempre la manera de ser feliz"

"Por Dios, esto es demasiado serio." dijo Quinn levantándose "Voy a poner a Beth a dormir. Y les voy a pedir que mantengamos nuestras conversaciones a cosas más livianas de ahora en adelante."

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel y Santana le dio a la niña con un puchero.

* * *

Se habían sentado a ver una película en el living, ni que decir, que sus manos habían vagado por lugares _incorrectos _hasta el momento en que sus madres aparecieron por la casa riendo a carcajadas de cosas sucedidas en el spa.

Rachel, vio dos veces que Santana recibía un mensaje y respondía, para suspirar cansada.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó la diva, poniendo una mano en la rodilla de la latina.

"Jacob me avisó que hay una super fiesta en la casa de Stacy Johnson esta noche, y después Puck me envió un mensaje diciendo que tengo que ir" explicó la latina agarrando la mano de Rachel y poniéndola un poco más arriba en su muslo.

"¿Quieres ir?" preguntó la diva, mirando a su novia. Santana había dejado de ir a fiestas para pasar los fines de semana con ella.

"No quiero ir sola" dijo la latina suspirando. No podía ir con Rachel, públicamente como novias, no todavía.

"Podemos ir, como amigas" dijo Rachel

"No te gustan esas cosas"

"Nunca fui a una de esas fiestas. No puedo saber si me gustan o no. Solo asumiste que no me gustaban. Tienes que hacer algo para Sue y la verdad, no puedo tenerte todos los fines de semana encerrada en esta casa"

"No me molesta estar encerrada en esta casa. Estoy con vos. Eso es lo que me importa."

"Pero ¿alguna vez te preguntaste si no te estas perdiendo cosas por estar aquí conmigo?"

"¿Cómo qué?¿Ver con cuantas chicas se acuesta Puck en una noche?"

"No es algo que..."

"Rachel, yo no puedo obligarte a ir a una fiesta. Me encantaría poder ir, entrar contigo, emborracharme contigo. Pero...nosotras mantenemos lo nuestro en secreto y, ya realmente no aguanto mucho esto. No sé si el año que viene voy a querer mantenerlo en secreto"

"Guau"

"¿Qué?"

"Es como que de un tema saltaste al otro"

"Rachel"

"Espera, entiendo lo que estás diciendo. Pero...no sé como podemos hacerlo"

"¿Puedo proponer algo?"

"Si tienes un plan que puede llegar a funcionar"

"Me gustaría que se acostumbren a vernos juntas."

"Ya se están acostumbrando. Estás a mi lado seguido en la escuela, San"

"Si, pero no es lo mismo. Si llegamos a las fiestas juntas y nos vamos juntas, y bailamos juntas, para cuando el año escolar comience de nuevo nadie se va a sorprender si caminamos por esos pasillos de la mano."

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste dedicándole tiempo a pensar eso?"

"Varias veces, mucho tiempo. Desde hace mucho tiempo"

La diva suspiró y se puso a pensar que podía llegar a salir mal con ese plan o no. La verdad, no lo sabía.

"Kurt y Mercedes generalmente no son invitados a esas fiestas, y si llegan a ir, no va a importar lo que digan el lunes" dijo Santana. Sabía que tenía que dejar a su novia pensar las cosas. Pero, quería mostrar en algún momento que Rachel era su novia. Y además, siendo sincera, creía que se estaban perdiendo gran parte de la experiencia adolescente.

"Está bien" dijo Rachel

"¿En serio?"

"Si, empecemos a ir a fiestas."

"¿En serio?" Santana sonreía.

"No entiendo porque estás sonriendo tanto"

"Porque voy a poder entrar contigo a una fiesta, e irme contigo de una fiesta" dijo Santana besando a la diva. "Contigo. Y después sexo en tu habitación mientras luchamos por mantenernos en silencio"

* * *

Se habían sentado al frente de sus madres para tratar de explicarles que iban a ir a una fiesta. Ya que necesitaban el permiso.

Después de que Shelby dejara de reírse, ante la mirada sorprendida de su hija y de Lucía, comenzó a hacer preguntas.

"¿Donde sería esta fiesta?" dijo intentando contener su risa.

"En la casa de Stacy Johnson. En Lima Heighs. Ella es una porrista. Y tiene una casa enorme" dijo Santana

"¿Y llevas a mi hija por qué...?" preguntó Shelby

"¿Por qué te causa tanta gracia que yo quiera ir a una fiesta?" preguntó Rachel molesta a su madre.

"Lo siento. Es que...no te imagino en una habitación rodeada de adolescentes borrachos." dijo Shelby

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Hija, eres la persona más fuera de la adolescencia que conozco. Eres impresionante. Los únicos momentos en que me he dado cuenta que eres una adolescente es cuando estabas desesperada por tener sexo con Santana" estas palabras hicieron que las dos jóvenes morenas se pusieron coloradas "hace 8 meses atrás estaban persiguiendo a una asesina serial porque la policía de este lugar no sabía como hacer las cosas"

"Eso no tiene nada que ver" dijo Rachel.

"Lo que quiere decir Shelby" intercedió Lucía "es que una fiesta no es el ambiente en donde te imaginamos"

"Ahora son las dos, Santana, haz algo" dijo Rachel mirando a su novia.

"No le voy a quitar la mirada de encima y si la veo tomar alcohol, yo no voy a tomar" dijo la latina.

"A eso no me refería cuando te dije que hagas algo" dijo la diva

"Lo siento, quiero ir a esta fiesta contigo. Si tengo que no hacer nada para que ellas te dejen ir, voy a no hacer nada" dijo Santana mirando a su novia.

"Irían en calidad de ¿qué?" preguntó Shelby

"Por ahora de amigas. Muchos saben que vivimos juntas y que somos amigas. Así, con el paso del tiempo, nadie se va a sorprender si nos besamos al frente de todos y si aparecemos de la mano cuando comiencen las clases el próximo año" dijo Santana

"Lo que más me preocupa es que se nota que le has dedicado tiempo a pensar esto" dijo Lucía "cuando podrías dedicarle tiempo a estudiar"

"Madre, mis notas subieron muchísimo este año" dijo Santana

"En eso tiene razón" dijo Shelby.

Lucía miró a la madre de Rachel y después a su hija. Shelby hizo lo mismo.

"Está bien, pueden ir. De todas formas hoy es el día que duermen juntas" dijo Shelby

"Si una se emborracha, por favor, que la otra no lo haga hasta el punto de perder la memoria. Queremos que vuelvan sanas y salvas. Aún si lo hacen borrachas" dijo Lucía.

"Por ser la primera fiesta de Rachel, intenten no llegar después de las tres de la mañana. Eso pondría una marca negativa en uds." dijo Shelby

"Y no hacer ruido cuando lleguen" dijo Lucía.

"Gracias" dijeron las morenas al mismo tiempo y corrieron escaleras arriba para prepararse.

* * *

"No entiendo porque tuvimos que venir a cenar a Breadstix antes de la fiesta" dijo Rachel mientras se sentaban en una de las mesas.

"Es como que así vamos preparando a la gente. Muchos van a venir a cenar acá." dijo Santana

"Como Finn y Suzy" dijo Rachel señalando a la puerta, en donde la pareja entraba.

"O Puckerman, solo" dijo Santana mirando hacia otro lado, donde su amigo entraba.

"López, no puedo creer que hayas logrado traer a Rachel a una fiesta" dijo Noah sacando una silla de la mesa de al lado y ubicándola en la mesa de las morenas.

"¿Por qué crees que vamos a ir a la fiesta?" preguntó Rachel

"Porque están en Breadstix" dijo Puck.

"Pensé que lo decías solo por decir" dijo Rachel mirando a Santana.

"No, es verdad" dijo la latina.

"Hay algo distinto entre uds. dos" dijo Puck y se acercó a mirar a la diva concentrado en algo y después giró hacia Santana. "Hicieron el amor"

"¡Noah!" dijo Rachel en una mezcla entre susurro y grito

"No me mires como si hubiera dicho algo completamente asqueroso en tu ya no tan vírgenes oídos, Rach." dijo el muchacho.

Santana, sonreía de oreja a oreja y Rachel estaba mortificada de vergüenza.

"Además, no creo que muchas personas se den cuenta con solo mirarlas." dijo Puck "Salvo Brittany"

"Es cierto" dijo Santana

"¿Ya pidieron?" preguntó Noah cambiando de tema.

"Estamos esperando que venga alguien a tomarnos el pedido" dijo Santana

Justo en ese momento, uno de los mozos se acercó a la mesa y les tomó el pedido.

"Escuché por ahí que Jewfro va a ir a la fiesta" dijo Puck "Y si logra sobrevivir a una noche rodeado de populares, eso va a hacer que más perdedores tomen coraje."

Santana miró a la diva y supo que tenía que pedir la ayuda de Noah para lo que estaba haciendo con Sue.

"¿Cómo estás con las porristas?" preguntó Santana

"Ehhh...no me atraen demasiado." dijo Puck levantando sus brazos. "Todas estuvieron en muchos lugares, en una sola noche. Además, todas creen que solo con tomar pastillas anticonceptivas pueden estar conmigo"

"¿Pastillas anticonceptivas?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si, no se cuidan para nada. No sé que tipo de educación tienen esas chicas. Estuve en tratamiento por gonorrea. Por suerte me la agarré después de Quinn y me hago controles seguidos. Pero prefiero mujeres maduras. Que entiendan la gravedad de lo que está sucediendo. Ahora solo me acuesto con universitarias o amas de casa" dijo Puck asintiendo mientras hablaba.

"Ahora se me quitó el apetito" dijo Rachel

"A mi también. Pero es bueno saber eso" dijo Santana.

* * *

Llegaron los tres juntos cuando la fiesta estaba en su apogeo. Karofsky cuando vio a Santana se acercó y a los gritos le dijo:

"¡López! Que bueno que viniste. Seguramente puedes darle un curso de sexualidad a cualquiera de las chicas de tu escuadrón"

Se notaba claramente que David estaba borracho y Rachel observaba todo el salón principal de la casa. Había chicos ya sentados en el piso porque su nivel de alcohol en la sangre no los dejaban levantarse, había otros bailando en la pista, encima de sillones, tirando cosas al piso. Había parejas hablando en esquinas. Y Jacob Ben Israel iba de un lado para el otro sacando fotos y anotando cosas en una libretita.

"Karofsky, que bueno que has tomado algo de alcohol, sino no me imagino como se te hubiera ocurrido una frase tan inteligente" respondió Santana y el chico la miró sin entender y se marchó del lugar donde ella estaba, ahora solo parada con Rachel. "¿Quieres tomar algo?" le preguntó en el oído, poniendo una mano en el trasero de la diva, sabiendo que nadie iba a notar nada, por ahora.

"Agua, por favor" dijo Rachel

"Te he visto tomar cerveza con Puckerman" dijo Santana agarrando la mano de la diva y guiándola hacia la cocina.

"Si, pero ha sido en un ambiente controlado" dijo la diva.

"¡Santana! Que bueno verte en esta fiesta. Se va a saber que doy las mejores fiestas de la escuela ya que he logrado que vuelvas a aparecer en una. ¿Por qué tienes a Man Hands agarrada de la mano?¿La trajiste para hacerle una broma?¿La podemos desnudar y dejarla en la calle principal de Lima?" dijo una chica pelirroja que se acercó a la pareja.

"Rachel es mi amiga, y no creo que quieras hacer enojar a tu capitana haciéndole pasar un mal rato a su amiga. Así que te recomiendo que Rachel tenga una buena noche, porque además de destrozar tu fiesta si algo llega a pasarle, puedo sacarte de las porristas y hacerte pasar una secundaria en el infierno" dijo Santana canalizando su HBIC.

La porrista miró a Santana asustada y asintió, dejando a la pareja seguir su camino hacia la cocina.

"Y esa, es Stacy Johnson." dijo Santana "Creo que va a ser la persona más difícil de convencer para que deje de ser promiscua. Esa chica no conoce el significado de la palabra no. Creo que incluso no existe en su idioma" dijo la latina.

"¿Te das cuenta que es nuestro mismo idioma?" dijo Rachel sin hacerle notar que la había defendido y no había soltado su mano en ningún momento.

"Si, pero no creo que conozca la palabra no." dijo Santana agarrando una botella de agua cerrada de la heladera y dándosela a su novia.

"¿Quieres bailar?" preguntó después de que Rachel tomara un gran trago.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Rachel

"Ya todos están demasiado borrachos como para recordar algo el lunes." dijo la latina arrastrando a su novia hacia la pista.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Noah, se fue a parar al lado de sus amigas, mientras Finn que había aparecido con Suzy unos minutos antes, se puso del otro lado. Iban a dejar bailar a sus amigas y que ambas disfrutaran la noche.

* * *

Volvieron a las 2 de la mañana a la casa y se metieron despacio por dentro del garage. Los perros celebraron su llegada y mientras Santana ponía la pava en el fuego para hacer té, Rachel los dejó salir a que hicieran sus necesidades.

"Sabes...me llama la atención el auto de Brittany en la entrada" dijo la diva buscando dos tazas y los saquitos.

"Quinn no quiso ir a la fiesta y Brittany quiso pasar el sábado a la noche con ella. No creo que esas dos hayan hecho más que ver películas y dormir" dijo Santana

"Eso es cierto" dijo Quinn apareciendo en la puerta de la cocina.

"¿Ves? Te lo dije" dijo la latina dándole un beso en la boca a Rachel.

"Odio cuando hacen eso" dijo Quinn sentándose al frente de la pareja

"¿Hacer qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Ser todas cariñosas con la otra" dijo Quinn

"Somos novias" dijo Santana

"Y las dos sentimos mutuo amor profundo" dijo Rachel

"¿Acabas de citar a Manzanero?" preguntó la latina mirando sorprendida a la diva

"Si...ahora me siento como una vieja de 80 años" dijo Rachel llevándose las manos a la cara.

"Mejor me voy a dormir" dijo Quinn "Otra vez"

"Hasta mañana" dijeron las morenas.

"Bueno..." dijo Santana muchos minutos después. "Si logramos mantener nuestros ruidos a volumen mínimo podemos continuar con lo de anoche"

"Hecho" dijo Rachel levantándose y agarrando la mano de Santana para subir a su habitación.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Empecé la facu, y lamentablemente me di cuenta que voy a tener poco tiempo para hacer las cosas. No solo por las horas y días que curso + el trabajo sino también hay que sumarle la espera de la trafic, y el viaje. Hoy creo que comencé a sacar raíces a la vuelta. _

_Por lo tanto...el domingo tendrán un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, más otro de las aventuras. Pero creo que me demoraré en subir las dos. Aunque intentaré aprovechar los días que llego sin ganas de nada a escribir (de eso si que tengo ganas porque me libera)_

_Por lo que recuerdo éste no tiene mucho sentido y se vienen algunos con varios sinsentidos, pero que al final todo tiene sentido, ¿se me entiende?_

_Después si, quizás tarde una semana en subir (o menos de acuerdo a mi estado de escritora) porque estoy con la cabeza en las aventuras. Y de esta historia si no me equivoco ya tengo casi hasta 10._

_Bueno, muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

**_Mrs Michele: _**_Si, subí dos capítulos el mismo día, pero porque era el día de la mujer y además, creo que hubiera sido peor si las dejaba esperando por una semana para el capítulo anterior, no? Shelby va a tener grandes por la review!_

_**Romi**: jajajaja perdón. Fue de casualidad subir los dos capítulos en un mismo día. Santana y sus consejos, jajajaja no sé porque la gente le pide consejos a ella. Bueno...en realidad si sé...pero más adelante se aclara. Gracias por la review! _

_**BelleBerryD:** si se te fueron las ideas...quiere decir que estuvo interesante. Por lo menos así, lo entiendo yo. Gracias por la review! _

_**AndruSol:** pobre Finn, tenía que ser feliz en alguno, verdad? Igual...se trata de mi y aunque no sea una bolsa de boxeo me reí mucho en una parte en la que sufre...sufre Finn! Me gusta ver sufrir a Finn. Gracias por todas las reviews, por ahí no te las pueda a responder a todas en esto. Pero...Santana es humana, Sue Sylvester es Sue Sylvester y Rachel Berry se pone en dominante mientras tienen sexo. Es como...genial no? Jajajaja. Gracias por las reviews y Besos!_

_Gracias por leerlo!_

_Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado!_

_Y se aceptan todo tipo de críticas (menos insultos, porque a esos no sé como responder salvo con insultos y todos entramos en un ciclo infinito)._

_Besos enormes!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_


	6. ¿Quién tiene estómago para eso?

**¿Quién tiene estómago para eso?**

Lunes a la mañana y ya todos sabían que Santana había aparecido en la fiesta con Rachel Berry. Aunque la noticia más importante era que Santana López, capitana de las porristas, había regresado a la escena festiva de McKinley y había bailado muy sensualmente con Rachel Berry, la capitana del glee club.

Por lo tanto muchos hablaban de eso cuando la diva comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela, rumbo a su primera clase.

Probablemente, hubiera sido estúpido acercarse a ella con un granizado, sobre todo cuando Santana caminaba detrás del/los posible/s perpetrador/es del crimen y rumbo a encontrarse con la diva. Pero quien/es tenía/n el granizado en la mano e iban hablando de Rachel en la fiesta no tenían muchas neuronas en su cabeza.

"Berry" dijo Azimio antes de vaciar el contenido de un vaso gigante de granizado sobre la cabeza de la diva.

Santana quien no estaba muy contenta esa mañana porque no se levantó al lado de su pequeña novia, dejó de lado toda precaución sobre su pareja que tenían en los pasillos escolares y saltó sobre la espalda del jugador de football americano, para comenzar a golpear su cara desde los costados, sostenida solo por sus piernas alrededor del muchacho.

Azimio, quien no entendía absolutamente nada, giraba intentando ver quien era la persona que le estaba pegando, pero, su vista comenzaba a ser cada menos clara, ya que los golpes iban dirigidos a sus ojos y a su nariz.

"¡Santana!" gritó Rachel después de escuchar varias veces como la nariz de Azimio hacía ruido y ver la cara del muchacho llenarse de sangre, así como los nudillos de su novia.

La latina, quien en ese momento recordó a Rachel, bajó de Azimio, cayendo con gracia al lado de la diva y la llevó hasta el casillero de ella, de donde sacó el bolso que tenía el kit contra granizados. A pesar de no recibir ninguno desde noviembre del año anterior.

"Tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería" dijo Rachel mirando la mano de Santana entre la suya. "Estás lastimada."

"Lo más importante es que te limpies" dijo la latina.

"¿Quién fue?" preguntó Noah al ver a la diva cubierta del líquido azul y pegajoso.

"Azimio" dijo Santana pasando a su lado.

"Me voy a encargar de él" dijo Puck

"Encárgate de que lo lleven al hospital. Creo que Santana le quebró la nariz." dijo Rachel y el muchacho pareció sorprendido pero asintió.

"Ni al hospital. Que pase toda la mañana mostrando su cara. El idiota le tiró un granizado a Rachel" dijo Santana

Puck asintió otra vez y las dejó marchar.

Ya en el baño, Santana se encargó de cerrar la puerta con seguro y después comenzar a desvestir a la diva.

"No hace falta que me desvistas toda para sacarme el granizado" dijo Rachel mirando a la latina lamerse los labios cada vez que una prenda de ropa era descartada.

"Mmhm" dijo Santana como respuesta. Cuando Rachel ya estaba completamente desnuda, Santana puso sus manos en la cintura y la levantó para sentarla en el lavatorio.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Rachel, que obviamente conocía la forma de limpiarse de los granizados y ésta no era la que ella solía usar.

"Limpiándote" dijo Santana pasando la lengua por el cuello de la diva.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Rachel tirando el cuello hacia atrás para darle más espacio a la latina.

"Si" dijo Santana en el oído de Rachel. "Pero..." agregó mordiendo el lóbulo de la diva "te voy a sacar todo el granizado con mi lengua mientras te llevo a un orgasmo"

"Ohh..." dijo Rachel sintiendo la humedad entre sus piernas y dejándose llevar por la lengua de Santana en su cuello, otra vez.

Cuando el cuello y el rostro de Rachel ya estaban limpios, Santana bajó hasta los pechos de su novia y comenzó a lamerlos, como si estuviera limpiando el granizado que hipotéticamente había caído ahí, pero que no lo había hecho. La diva, movió sus manos a la cabeza de la latina, para mantenerla ahí, mientras Santana le dedicaba toda su atención a los pezones erectos.

Poco a poco, Santana fue descendiendo hasta la entrepierna de Rachel y gimió cuando sintió la humedad con su lengua.

"Ahí no me cayó granizado, San" dijo la diva entre risas y Santana, como respuesta, mordió el clítoris palpitante de su novia.

Después, se agachó hasta quedar con su cara entre las piernas de Rachel y se las levantó para apoyarlas en sus hombros, y mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a acariciar y pellizcar el clítoris de la diva, su lengua entraba y salía de ella, con fuerza. Haciendo que Rachel sintiera acercarse un fuerte orgasmo mientras intentaba mantener en voz baja sus gemidos.

"¡Santana!" gritó cuando el orgasmo la golpeó y la latina sonrió mientras la acompañaba con su lengua entrando y saliendo a un ritmo mucho más lento que antes.

Cuando Santana estuvo nuevamente a la altura de su rostro, Rachel estrelló sus labios y encerrando a su novia entre sus piernas, atacó con sus manos la entrepierna de su novia, metiendo una de ellas dentro del uniforme de porrista.

"Rach..." dijo Santana cuando sintió los dedos de su novia en su clítoris. "No podemos..."

"Acabas de hacerlo conmigo, así que voy a pagarte el favor" dijo la diva logrando entrar con dos dedos en su novia y moviendo el clítoris con su pulgar. Por suerte, Santana ya estaba cerca del orgasmo cuando vio a Rachel llegar al mismo, y no tardó demasiado tiempo en explotar alrededor de sus dedos.

"Por lo menos nos encargamos de limpiar esos desastres" dijo Santana con una sonrisa, mientras ayudaba a Rachel a bajar del lavatorio.

"No creo que sea muy sanitario hacer esto en un baño" dijo la diva buscando su ropa interior.

"Podrías estar el resto del día sin ropa interior. Sería más fácil" dijo Santana levantando sus cejas.

"No." dijo Rachel "No te das cuenta el lío en el que te metiste y realmente tengo que estar lo suficientemente atenta como para salvarte"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Santana, haciendo correr el agua y así lograr que Rachel se lave el pelo.

"Le pegaste a Azimio. Si alguien escuchó lo que decías cuando le estabas pegando, todos se enteraron de lo nuestro. No, no me molesta que lo sepan, me molesta la reacción que va a tener ese mono de Azimio cuando vuelva con una venda cubriendo su nariz porque se la quebraste"

Santana ayudó a Rachel a lavarse el pelo en silencio, mientras pensaba lo que había dicho, y después, cuando la diva ya estaba con ropa limpia comenzó a hablar.

"Puede ser que me haya extralimitado al pegarle, tanto, pero no tenía porque tirarte un granizado después de meses de que nadie lo hizo. ¿Qué se le cruzó por la cabeza? No lo sé, pero sé que venía del vestuario de escuchar como todos hablaban de nosotras dos en la fiesta."

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?"

"Lo siento, pero me cansé de ocultar lo que somos. Sé que tendríamos que haber hablado, Rach, pero no me interesa. Soy feliz a tu lado, si a ellos les molesta se tendrán que enfrentar conmigo, pero mientras tanto, puedo ir haciendo el aporte de defenderte cuando lo necesites"

"¿Eres feliz a mi lado?" preguntó la diva sorprendida por esas palabras

"Por Dios, te amo, me amas, aceptas cualquier locura que se me ocurra, me escuchas cuando te cuento todas las cosas que me dicen en confidencia, soportas a mi madre y eso es importante, y sobre todas las cosas Rachel...no puedo pasar un solo día sin hablar contigo. Y no me gusta verte herida porque te tiran un granizado."

"¿De dónde viene todo esto?"

"No sé, pero...¿no puedes aceptarlo?"

"Yo también soy feliz a tu lado" dijo Rachel besando a Santana.

"Ya perdimos media hora de clases...¿podemos seguir?" preguntó la latina levantando sugerentemente las cejas.

"Podemos seguir" dijo Rachel riendo y pasando sus manos por el cuello de la latina.

* * *

Santana esperaba a Rachel en el salón del coro. Había llegado temprano y la hora del almuerzo todavía no había empezado cuando Finn entró rápidamente y se sentó al frente de ella.

"¿Qué le pasa a tu cerebro?" preguntó la latina al ver la cara de Finn. Era una mezcla de preocupación y estreñimiento.

"Tengo un problema, y pensé que podías ayudarme" dijo el muchacho y Santana giró sus ojos. Por supuesto, pensó.

"Mientras no sea nada referido a _MI NOVIA_ no voy a tener problemas." dijo Santana

"Creo que Suzy me está engañando" dijo Finn

"¿Quién tiene estómago para eso?" preguntó Santana con cara de asco y vió la cara de dolor de Finn ante sus palabras. "Lo siento, Finnie"

"Dejando eso de lado, necesito tu ayuda" dijo el muchacho.

"¿Por qué tengo que ayudarte?" preguntó Santana

"Piensa. Supositoriamente Rachel te engaña y quieres saber con quien. Yo te estaría debiendo un favor" dijo Finn

"¿Supositoriamente?" preguntó Santana pensando

"¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?"

"Vamos a hacer como que si." dijo Santana no tenía ganas de pensar la palabra correcta, que derivaba de _suponer_ y además, quería que Finn terminara de hablar antes de que Rachel regresara.

"Quiero saber con quien, y como y porque" dijo el muchacho

"¿Por qué yo?" preguntó Santana otra vez

"Porque eres la única persona en la que confío y además, sé que puedes utilizar esos conocimientos superiores que tiene Rachel en cuanto a investigar cosas"

"¿Por qué no le pides a Rachel?"

"Porque estás en la misma posición que yo. Rachel no es tan popular como tú lo eres. Sería una vergüenza si ella te engañara"

"¿Estás comparando a mi novia con la tuya?"

"Si"

"Finn, te voy advirtiendo que levantes tu blanco y flaco trasero de esa silla y te retires de esta habitación, en los próximos 5 segundos" dijo Santana, con la voz más furiosa que podía obtener en ese momento. La cual, era un nivel de enojo que muy pocas personas podían obtener, ya que comparar a Rachel con Suzy Pepper, aunque era un tema nuevo, la había puesto furiosa en segundos.

"Dime cuando tomes una decisión" dijo Finn corriendo para salir de la vista de la latina lo más rápido posible.

Rachel apareció segundos después, sorprendida por ver a Finn correr por el pasillo.

"¿Qué pasó con Finn?" preguntó la diva

"El idiota se atrevió a compararte con Suzy" respondió Santana todavía enojada, mientras mantenía la vista fija en un punto en el piso.

"¿Con Suzy?" preguntó Rachel, sentándose en la falda de la latina y pasando sus brazos por el cuello de ella. Santana automáticamente pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la diva y hundió su rostro en el cuello de su novia.

"Si, me pidió ayuda con Suzy y se atrevió a decirme que _socialmente_ me pasarían cosas muy parecidas a las que le pasan a él porque estamos en distintos espectros de la pirámide social" dijo la latina. Sonaba triste y enojada a la vez y Rachel no la había escuchado así nunca.

"San..." dijo la diva alejando su cabeza para que Santana la mire a los ojos.

"No me importan los espectros sociales, no me importa nada de eso, Rach. Sé que nunca me engañarías, con nadie. Eres tan honesta, que probablemente si te interesa alguien más vas a decírmelo para no lastimarme" dijo Santana

"Dios, este día es completamente extraño. Hemos estado teniendo conversaciones muy serias." dijo Rachel.

"Creo que estoy un poco fuera de control" dijo Santana sonriendo

"No creo que sea eso." dijo la diva

"Fue no levantarme a tu lado. Creo que me desconcertó después de todo el fin de semana" dijo la latina.

"Dime la verdad" dijo la diva.

Santana suspiró, sabía que no estaba engañando a su novia con palabras bonitas o con mucha cantidad de palabras.

"Es estúpido" dijo la latina

"No lo es si te pones a decir todas esas cosas" respondió la diva.

"Es que..." comenzó a decir Santana suspirando, sus manos jugaban alrededor de Rachel, y la diva esperaba expectante lo que ella estaba por decir "El fin de semana comenzó genial. Nosotras solas, en esa casa y después, pude llevarte a esa fiesta y aunque no fuiste como mi novia, pasamos un gran momento bailando. Y después de un domingo en paz, con nuestras madres, Quinn, B, Beth...pensé que...quizás...podíamos aparecer por acá y ser..."

"¿Cariñosas como dice Quinn?"

"Si, que se yo...además...en la práctica con las Cheerios la mayoría hablaba de lo distinta que eras en una fiesta, de lo bien que bailabas. Y me sentía orgullosa, porque estaban hablando de mi novia. Y pensé que si...ya estabas en el lado bueno de las Cheerios, entonces podía salir a decir que eras mi novia."

"¿Adelantando los planes?"

"Adelantando los planes"

"Tendrías que dejar que las cosas fluyan, San" dijo Rachel.

"Es estúpido"

"No lo es. Yo también quiero ir por los pasillos, de tu mano. Pero...con estos idiotas, creo que lo mejor es seguir los planes"

"Planes que yo arruiné al gritarle a Azimio mientras le pegaba que eras mi novia." dijo la latina con una sonrisa triste.

"Bueno...igual quedan 3 semanas de clases." dijo la diva resignada.

"¿Por qué lo dices así?"

"Porque me parece que vamos a tener más sesiones en el baño como la de hoy. Lo cual, no creo que sea bueno que empiece a perderme clases a tan poco de perder el año."

"Rach..."

"San..."

"Te amo"

"Te amo"

* * *

Santana estaba encima de Rachel, besándola mientras sus manos se metían debajo de su remera en el sillón del living, cuando escucharon frenar un auto en la gravilla de entrada de la casa.

"Nunca un segundo libre" dijo la latina separándose de su novia después de darle un beso más. Conocía el motor del auto de Quinn a la perfección, además de escuchar la risa de Brittany.

"Te dije que fuéramos a uno de los cuartos" dijo Rachel sentándose y acomodándose la ropa.

Santana pasó un brazo por sus hombros y se puso a mirar la pantalla de la televisión, sin saber sobre de que se trataba el programa que estaban dando.

"¡Hola!" dijo Brittany entrando en la casa, seguida de Quinn quien cargaba a Beth.

"Hola" dijeron las morenas sin tanta emoción.

"¿Les arruinamos el momento?" preguntó Quinn riendo

"Como siempre, Quinn" dijo Santana

"¿Qué momento?" preguntó Brittany

"Santana y Rachel entraron en el mundo del sexo y ahora intentan pasar todo el tiempo haciéndolo" respondió Quinn

"¿No quieres publicarlo en el noticiero, Quinn?" preguntó Santana

"Podría, ahora que todo el colegio sabe que uds. son pareja y que Santana es capaz de romperle la nariz a un jugador de football por proteger a su novia no me hace falta. Además, de que ese jugador pesa unos cien kilos más que ella" dijo Quinn

"Si, todos están hablando de eso" dijo Brittany "Me pareció muy heroico lo que hiciste, San"

"Gracias, Britt" dijo la latina.

La puerta principal volvió a abrirse, pero ésta vez con más fuerza y Shelby apareció con una mirada decisiva.

"Rachel, a la oficina. Ahora" dijo mirando a su hija y caminando hacia el lugar que había nombrado.

La diva miró a su novia y se levantó detrás de su madre.

* * *

"Hubo un rumor interesante hoy en la escuela, cerca del almuerzo, parece ser que un jugador de football le tiró a una alumna un brebaje helado en la cabeza y la novia de dicha alumna se enfureció tanto que le quebró la nariz a dicho jugador" dijo Shelby caminando de un lado al otro en la oficina, mientras Rachel la miraba sentada en una de las sillas. "¿Quieres explicarme eso?"

"No sé que tanto quieres que te explique, si lo acabas de decir, mamá" dijo la diva

"No juegues conmigo, Rachel" dijo Shelby poniendo ambas manos en el escritorio y mirando a su hija.

"No lo estoy haciendo" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué es eso del granizado?"

"Es una costumbre en McKinley. Le tiran granizados a todos los que consideran _perdedores_."

"¿Cómo es que no te han tirado uno de esos desde que yo llegué?"

"Santana me sacó de la lista de granizados cuando vino a vivir a esta casa"

"¿Cómo pudo quebrarle la nariz a Azimio Adams? Pesa como cien kilos más que ella"

"Ella saltó desde atrás, y le pegó desde los costados. No creo que importara demasiado el tamaño"

"¿Saben que ya todos están enterados de su relación?"

"Brittany y Quinn nos lo acaban de decir"

"¿Y qué opinan uds. dos de eso?"

"Ya quedan 3 semanas, nada más." dijo la diva suspirando. "Solo 3 semanas y todo un verano para que todos esos que nos miran raro a partir de hoy se acostumbren a la idea"

"Rachel quiero que estes segura. Y saber que te tiran granizados en la cara, no me parece seguro"

"No sé porque Azimio lo hizo. No fue por mi relación con Santana" dijo la diva "Fue antes de que ella gritara que no toquen a su novia"

"Hablando de eso, sé que faltaste a álgebra por estar encerrada en el baño con Santana. ¿Qué les había dicho sobre tener sexo en el baño?"

"No fue planeado"

"¿Qué les había dicho?"

"Que intentemos no hacerlo en la escuela porque si nos descubren nos pueden expulsar"

"Y lo primero que hacen, dos días después de tener relaciones sexuales por primera vez es hacerlo en la escuela"

"Insisto en que no fue planeado. Y ¿no te sientes incómoda teniendo este tipo de conversaciones con tu hija?"

"No, me gusta la idea de hacerte sentir incómoda"

"Ya tuve conversaciones extrañas con Santana hoy. ¿Podemos pasar la comodidad para otro momento?"

"Rachel."

"Lo siento, pero Santana esta en un estado extraño en el que habla de cosas que al final no entiendo y de pronto vos queres seguir hablando de sexo conmigo y es como que ya me pone los pelos un poco de punta."

"Rachel, no empieces a delirar con suposiciones que nada tienen que ver. Quiero que estés segura."

"Santana no puede dejarme embarazada y no puede contagiarme de ningún tipo de enfermedad porque hace meses que ella no está con nadie"

"Eso me deja más tranquila."

"Noto la ironía en tu voz"

"Dejemos de lado esta conversación mejor"

"Por favor"

"Ve con tu novia a hacer la tarea"

"Ya casi es la hora de la cena y Quinn trajo a Brittany así que Lucía debe haber llegado y debe estar haciendo un escándalo para terminar discutiendo que vamos a pedir"

"Rachel"

"Si, ya lo se. Mejor me voy"

* * *

Cuando terminaron de comer, Quinn y Brittany se fueron a la habitación de la primera a _estudiar_, mientras Rachel y Santana decidieron quedarse en la cocina.

"¿Qué pasó con Finn?" preguntó Rachel, mientras escuchaba a sus madres a sus espaldas charlando en voz baja.

"Ah, me pidió ayuda" dijo Santana sacando una hoja del cuaderno de la diva, porque tenía unos ejercicios que ella necesitaba.

"¡Ey! Podrías haber agarrado el cuaderno" dijo la diva "¿Ayuda con qué?"

"Cree que Suzy lo está engañando"

"¿Quién tiene estómago para eso?"

"¡Lo mismo dije!" dijo Santana

"No, en serio. Entiendo porque él está con ella. Pero no entiendo quien más puede estar con ella"

"¿Entiendes por qué él está con ella?"

"Si, tiene alguien las 24 horas disponible para tener sexo."

"Si, pero...¿de qué le sirve?"

"A él solo le sirve para meter eso...en ella."

"¿Y a ella?"

"¿No recuerdas que nos dijo que ella lo hacía pensar? Lo debe estar manejando a su placer"

"Finn es manejable"

"¿Qué quiere que hagas?"

"Quiere saber con quien y cómo y por que" dijo Santana mirando a su novia de una forma rara. Rachel, encontró su mirada y la latina sonrió.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó la diva

"Es que...¿me engañarías?"

"No lo creo"

"¿Cómo estás tan segura?"

"Santana, si alguna vez me intereso en otra persona, ten por seguro que voy a decírtelo"

"Lo sé. Pero..."

"Pero nada. ¿Crees que estaría con vos y enseguida estaría planeando en engañarte? Nadie me atrae tanto como tu lo haces"

"De acuerdo"

"¿Podemos comenzar a hacer las tareas a ver si este extraño día termina?" preguntó la diva.

"Podemos" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"No quisiera ser ninguna de uds. dos ni siquiera un día de mi vida" dijo Lucía pasando al lado de las jóvenes morenas.

"Ni yo" dijo Shelby.

"La dicha de nuestras madres" dijo Rachel

"Ja" Santana río irónicamente "Ellas no saben que nosotras vamos a ser como ellas" agregó

"Oh, Dios. ¿Tenías que hacerme recordar eso?" dijo la diva llevando sus manos a su rostro.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_En este capítulo empieza una nueva etapa en la relación de ellas. Quizás no esté en este en particular, pero ya están fuera del clóset y eso puede traer problemas. Igual no van a ser tan dramáticos porque no es la base de la historia y todo tiene una razón de ser...que no tiene que ver con ellas._

_La cuestión es que...no me acuerdo mucho jajajja, na mentira, si me acuerdo, pero así muy por encima. Además, que tengo que terminar de escribir el capítulo en donde todo se da por terminado. No la historia, sino ciertos aspectos de la historia. Igual, hasta el próximo capítulo creo que vamos sin tanto drama. _

_Y estoy deseando que Santana pase cerca cuando me tiren un granizado..._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

**_Mrs Michele: _**_Gracias por la review! Las madres toman más protagonismo que las hijas en alguno de los capítulos, jajajaja. Nos vemos en el próximo...o en las aventuras! Saludos.!_

**_AndruSol:_**_ si, fue un poco como relleno, pero más que nada porque presento algo que va a servir para otra cosa en el capítulo siguiente, así que tenía que publicarlo. Además, Santana aconsejando a Quinn y Rachel a veces haciendo de mediadora entre esas dos, jajaja. Ahora...no me acuerdo que iba a decir, así que mejor...Gracias por la review! y por la rutina, yo sola elegí esta carrera, así que...gracias también! Besos!_

_Gracias por leer la historia!_

_Nos vemos pronto, kitties!_

_Besos!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_


	7. Drama sin sentido

**Dramas sin sentido**

"Bueno...debo salir al pasillo en algún momento" dijo Santana en voz baja. Durante toda la práctica de las porristas, había soportado las miradas y los murmullos de sus compañeras, confirmando que ya todos sabían de su relación con la diva. Lo cual a pesar de hacerla sentir bien, le generó una extraña preocupación por ciertas palabras que fueron dichas.

Incluso después de que todas caminaron rumbo a los vestuarios, Santana se quedó para hablar con Sue de lo que había descubierto el fin de semana junto con lo que Jacob le había enviado y cuando llegó al vestuario solo quedaba Brittany, quien se estaba terminando de vestir. La rubia, saludó a su amiga y se marchó.

"¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo?" preguntó una voz haciendo que la latina girara hasta el punto de que su cuello le doliera de manera rápida.

"¡Rach!" gritó levantándose para abrazar a su novia.

"Britt se acercó a mi y me dijo que parecías triste porque todas habían estado hablando de nosotras" dijo la diva besando a Santana.

"No sé si triste o no." dijo la latina devolviendo el beso. "Es extraño. Todas hablan de mi"

"Siempre hablan de vos" dijo la diva "A veces, dicen cosas que me hacen poner demasiado celosa"

"¿Celosa?"

"Si, dicen: mira que buen cuerpo que tiene Santana y yo miro como idiota, y me doy cuenta de que lo están diciendo lascivamente y me siento celosa"

Santana sonrió y guío a la diva hacia uno de los bancos.

"¿Y qué tienes ganas de hacer cuando te pones celosa?"

"¿Además de reventarles la cabeza a golpes?"

"Si" dijo Santana comenzando a besar el cuello de la diva.

"Me encantaría acercarme a vos en ese momento, besarte metiendo mi lengua hasta tocar tus cuerdas vocales, sacarte la ropa y tomarte ahí, en el medio del pasillo, sin dejarte tiempo siquiera para que te des cuenta de lo que está sucediendo"

"¿Desde cuándo tienes ganas de hacerme eso?" preguntó Santana mirando sorprendida a su novia.

"Oh, cambió desde el viernes." dijo Rachel empujando despacio a la latina para que quedara acostada en el banco. "Antes solo quería romperles la cabeza. O meterlos en una pileta de granizado. Y simplemente besarte"

"Guau, Berry. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que había una sádica sexual debajo de toda esa lana?" dijo Santana agarrando la cintura de la diva para que ésta quedara encima de ella.

"No sé a que defines sádica sexual pero ciertamente no lo soy. Me gusta la idea de pensar que puedo reclamar que eres mía al frente de toda la escuela" dijo Rachel metiendo sus manos debajo de la parte superior del uniforme de las porristas que Santana tenía puesta.

"Sería algo muy, muy, excitante de ver" dijo Santana metiendo sus manos debajo de la remera de la diva y desabrochando el corpiño.

"No." dijo la diva pellizcando los pezones de Santana por sobre el corpiño de ella.

"Quiero tocarte" dijo Santana

"No" dijo Rachel. "Hoy me toca a mi. No me hagas atarte"

"Creo que sería ir demasiado rápido si comienzas a atarme" dijo la latina, levantando sus caderas, porque obviamente lo de estar atada había generado una ola de calor que fue directo a su entrepierna, aumentando la humedad que ya había ahí.

"¿No te parece que hacerme el amor ayer en uno de los baños fue ir demasiado rápido?" preguntó Rachel sacando sus manos de los pechos de la latina y comenzando a bajar la pollera del uniforme. "Mmmm ¿qué estabas pensando cuando te bañabas? No tienes ropa interior puesta"

"Estaba pensando en esta sexy novia mía" dijo la latina gimiendo cuando sintió aire golpear su entrepierna.

"Me imagino" dijo la diva descendiendo hasta quedar entre sus piernas.

* * *

"¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi hija?" preguntó Shelby. Había estado buscando a Rachel desde que Brittany le contó lo que había sucedido en el entrenamiento de las Cheerios y cuando entró en el vestuario, se encontró con Santana en un banco, gimiendo, gritando y arqueándose y con Rachel con la cabeza entre las piernas de la latina. "¡Suelta a mi hija!" gritó de nuevo, cerrando los ojos.

"¡Mamá!" gritó Rachel cuando registró los gritos de Shelby

"¡Shelby!" fue Santana la que gritó horrorizada al saber que habían sido descubiertas.

La diva vio a su madre tantear el aire ya que tenía los ojos cerrados.

"¿Dónde está?¿Dónde está Santana? Voy a matarla con mis propias manos." decía Shelby mientras caminaba hacia un lugar del vestuario donde claramente su hija y su nuera no estaban.

"Mamá, ya estamos vestidas, puedes abrir los ojos" dijo Rachel suspirando.

"Ni siquiera en la escuela vamos a tener un momento a solas" dijo Santana en voz baja y recibió un golpe en el hombro por parte de la diva. "¿Qué? Es cierto" dijo mirándola mientras se frotaba el lugar golpeado.

"¿En serio están vestidas?" preguntó Shelby

"Si" dijeron las jóvenes morenas al unísono.

"Bien" dijo la mujer abriendo los ojos y girando hasta encontrar el lugar donde estaba su hija y Santana. Cuando vio a la latina, estiró sus manos y corrió hacia ella, con cara de enojo. "Te voy a matar"

"Mamá, mamá, basta" dijo Rachel metiéndose en el medio y logrando que su madre se detuviera.

"No puede hacer que hagas esas cosas en la escuela" dijo Shelby gritando y pasando una mano sobre su hija para tratar de agarrar a la latina quien había hecho unos pasos hacia atrás y así estar afuera del alcance de Shelby.

"Ella no hizo que hiciera nada. Yo estaba haciéndolo gustosamente" dijo Rachel.

Shelby miró a su hija y notó que tenía algo en la cara, que no era precisamente maquillaje o saliva.

"No te lavaste la cara. No puedes estar hablando cuando tienes a Santana en todo tu rostro" dijo Shelby dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

"No voy a dejarte sola con Santana. Vas a matarla" dijo la diva

"No voy a matarla. Quizás golpearla un poco, pero sé que no me perdonarías si la mato" dijo Shelby seriamente.

"No me voy a mover hasta que te calmes" dijo Rachel

"Suegrita, esta vez yo no estaba haciendo nada" dijo Santana

"No empeores las cosas diciéndole suegrita" dijo la diva enojada.

"¡Ey! No te enojes conmigo. Yo soy la que tendría que estar enojada en todo esto, porque no llegué al orgasmo" dijo la latina.

"¿En serio, Santana?" preguntó Shelby encarando nuevamente hacia ella pero frenándose al ver a Rachel volver a pararse en el medio.

"¿Por qué te volviste loca de repente?" preguntó la latina a Shelby. "Sabes que estamos teniendo relaciones sexuales"

Shelby miró a la latina y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón.

"No es lo mismo saber que verlo" dijo Shelby dejando caer sus hombros, señalando que había sido vencida. Caminó hacia uno de los bancos y se sentó. "Además, pensé que Rachel te estaría consolando."

"En cierta forma lo estaba haciendo" dijo Santana y Shelby la miró con ganas de asesinarla de nuevo.

"Consolándote de una manera _no_ sexual, Santana" dijo Shelby. "Brittany me contó lo que fue el entrenamiento de las Cheerios"

"Si, no me sorprende que para el almuerzo haya una cola de padres esperando quejarse con Figgins porque la capitana de las porristas es lesbiana y encima está de novia con la hija de dos homosexuales" dijo Santana, sentándose también pero lejos de Shelby.

Rachel, miró a su madre y a su novia y se sentó en otro banco, al medio de ellas.

"¿Qué fue realmente lo que sucedió, San?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Quieres decirme que pasaron directamente a tener relaciones sexuales y no le preguntaste que pasó?" preguntó Shelby

Rachel, por lo menos tuvo la decencia de ponerse colorada y bajar la cabeza.

"En sí, no pasó nada malo. Solo unos cuantos empujones que pueden verse como parte de la práctica. Pero, hablaron todo el tiempo mal de mi, a mis espaldas. No me hicieron caso en las órdenes que daba y se quejaron con Sue porque ella no dijo nada sobre mi relación con Rachel cuando ella dio la orden de que todas se hicieran el análisis de sangre" dijo Santana bajando la cabeza. No era que habían dicho cosas muy feas, solo lo suficientemente alto como para que ella escuchara.

"Santana, no puedes dejar que unas cuantas palabras te tiren abajo" dijo Rachel.

"Es que..." y Santana suspiró. ¿Cómo decirle a su novia y a la madre de su novia, que lo que habían dicho había sido más en contra de Rachel que en contra de si misma?¿Qué no supo como hacer para defender a su novia porque nadie le prestaba atención?¿Qué habían amenazado a la diva?

"Santana..." dijo Rachel seriamente y Shelby se dio cuenta de que la latina estaba ocultando cosas.

"Dijeron que seguramente habías hecho algún tipo de embrujo para que cayera en tus garras. Que seguramente me tenías encerrada en tu casa y no supe que hacer o decir para defenderte" dijo la latina.

Extrañamente la diva comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y Shelby la miró sorprendida, igual que su novia.

"No es lo peor que han dicho de mi" dijo Rachel cuando se calmó levantando los hombros ante la mirada inquisitiva de su madre y de su novia.

"Santana..." comenzó a decir Shelby y a la latina le sorprendió la suavidad con la que Shelby estaba dirigiéndose a ella "no puedes dejar que unas cuantas palabras en contra de Rachel o en tu contra te tiren abajo"

"Es qué...si no puedo defenderla en eso...no puedo defenderla ahí afuera" dijo la latina señalando el pasillo.

"No creo que sea necesario que me defiendas" dijo Rachel levantándose y acercándose a la diva.

"Pero quiero hacerlo" dijo la latina

"Pero no lo vas a hacer si siguen teniendo sexo en lugares públicos" dijo Shelby, y la pareja giró sus ojos. "No, no me malentiendan. Tienen suerte de que sea yo quien las haya encontrado"

"Si, suerte, casi me asesinas" dijo Santana

"Más allá de eso..." dijo Shelby "Siempre van a hablar mal de su relación o de la relación entre Quinn y Brittany cuando se sepa. Tienen que entender que no viven en un pueblo que sea tan abierto como otros lugares del mundo. Además, por un lado saben que no están solas y por el otro, no creo que Sue las deje disfrutar tanto diciendo cosas en contra de uds."

"Sue escuchó lo que decían" dijo Santana "Y no dijo nada"

"Vamos, Santana. Sue tiene un punto débil por mi hija. Sé que es extraño, muchos profesores me cuentan que Sue era una perra mientras Schuester estaba en esta escuela, pero sé que no va a dejar que esas chicas se salgan con la suya" dijo Shelby

"¿En serio?" preguntó la latina

"En serio."

Rachel se había quedado escuchando lo que su madre había dicho y acariciaba la espalda de Santana intentando saber que era lo que había molestando tanto a su novia.

"Ahora, límpiense, separadas, y por favor, vayan a clase" dijo Shelby. "Mejor me quedo acá así me aseguro que no sigan con lo que estaban haciendo"

* * *

Sue Sylvester tenía su forma de hacer las cosas. Una de sus formas, era conocer grandes laboratorios en Columbus que en cuestión de horas podían darles los resultados que quería. Y tenía los resultados en mano, mientras caminaba rumbo a la oficina de Figgins, para hacer uso del micrófono de la escuela.

Sue, sabía por Shelby, que Santana había mentido con respecto a lo que dijeron esa mañana. Habían insultado a Rachel de muchas formas y la entrenadora se había callado la boca, solo por que sabía que su venganza iba a ser muy dulce. Y sonreía mientras miraba los resultados en la carpeta que llevaba en la mano.

Había visto, también, a los padres de Johnson y Wells en la oficina de Figgins, y sabía que esto iba a ser muy, muy dulce.

"Buenos días, Sue" dijo el director cuando vio entrar a la entrenadora de las porristas.

"Figgins, sres. Johnson, sres. Wells" saludó Sue y caminó hacia el micrófono.

"Sue, los sres me estan diciendo cosas sobre tu capitana" dijo Figgins observando atentamente a Sue.

"Si, seguro que es una maldición o desgracia tener una capitana lesbiana" dijo Sue "Pero ahora si me van a dejar hacer un anuncio antes de continuar con esta hermosa conversación..."

"Si, de acuerdo Sue" dijo Figgins mirando a los 4 padres que observaban atentos.

"Pero me parece seguro que ya que sus hijas esta mañana amenazaron con matar a una joven por su sexualidad, uds. como padres escuchen atentamente lo que voy a decir" dijo Sue y vio cuatro pares de ojos abrirse ampliamente.

"¿Cómo...cómo Sue?" preguntó Figgins.

"Si, la señorita Johnson y la señorita Wells, se acercaron a Santana López y le dijeron que ahora tenían una razón de peso para terminar con Rachel Berry, ya que la convirtió en lesbiana" dijo Sue

"Esa no es una amenaza" dijo Figgins

"Si lo es, a mis oídos." dijo Sue. "Atención, atención alumnos." dijo Sue en el micrófono. "Tengo un comunicado para las Cheerios. Soy Sue Sylvester." la entrenadora levantó su rostro y sonrió a los padres de las chicas, que miraban sorprendidos lo que estaba pasando. "Tengo los resultados de sus análisis de sangre. Son una decepción. Algunas de uds. pasan tanto tiempo en la cama con algunos de los idiotas de esta escuela y de otras de la zona que se olvidan de lo que es un preservativo"

"¡Sue!" gritó Figgins y la entrenadora lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

"No me sorprende de nada" siguió hablando Sue en el micrófono "Ya que la educación sexual en esta escuela se toma como una clase para dormir la siesta porque la da una vieja de 150 años."

"Srta. Sylvester, está hablando de mi madre" dijo uno de los padres mirándola enojado.

"Con razón" dijo Sue "Es la abuela de una de las próximas alumnas que no va a estar más en las Cheerios ya que son portadoras de gonorrea, una enfermedad de transmisión sexual. Por lo tanto, les recomiendo a los 3 chicos que estuvieron con Stacy Johnson que se hagan revisar inmediatamente con la enfermera de la escuela. Y estoy hablando de los 3 chicos de este fin de semana únicamente" Sue pudo notar quienes eran los padres de Stacy ya que se pusieron completamente furiosos al enterarse que estuvo con 3 chicos en solo un fin de semana. "Los que estuvieron con Emma Wells también deberían hacerse revisar. Ahora, las siguientes personas que voy a nombrar, quedan afuera del escuadrón de las Cheerios: Stacy Johnson, Emma Wells, Susan Collins, Samantha Gordon, Maria Stevens. Gracias" dijo Sue cortando la comunicación. "¿Me decían?" les preguntó sonriente a los padres de las dos chicas que habían sido humilladas públicamente.

Los padres se miraron entre ellos y cuando estaban por hablar, Figgins interrumpió.

"Están preocupados porque tu capitana está en una relación con Rachel Berry. Y son las dos mujeres." dijo el director.

"De acuerdo" dijo Sue parándose al frente del escritorio de Figgins, mirando a los padres y apoyándose en contra del mueble de madera, dándole la espalda al director.

"Así es como esto va a suceder. Uds. se van a ir a su casa y van a hablar con sus hijas sobre lo mal que está tener relaciones sexuales sin protección alguna, no contando lo que es tomar pastillas anticonceptivas. Después de eso, van a llamar a su hermano, señora Wells y a su otra hija, sres. Johnson y le van a contar lo que sus hijas le dijeron a una de las dos personas en una pareja del mismo sexo. Le van a contar, que sus hijas le dijeron a Santana López, mi capitana quien es lesbiana, que es un asco que se relacione sexualmente con una persona del mismo sexo y que además, dijeron y cito: "Vamos a entrar por la noche, vamos a agarrar a Berry, la vamos a atar y a tapar su boca y la vamos a terminar tirando en una pileta, para que así muera lentamente, mientras piensa en lo malo que es ser homosexual."

Los padres de las chicas abrieron los ojos y se miraron.

"Lamentamos entonces haberlo molestado, Figgins" dijo la madre Stacy Johnson "Y a ud. srta. Sylvester" agregó dejando la oficina.

"Nosotros también, no vamos a decir nada más sobre el tema de la capitana homosexual" dijo el padre de Emma Wells.

"Es más, vamos a aumentar nuestras donaciones a las porristas" dijo la madre y los dos dejaron la habitación.

* * *

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Lucía entrando el martes a la noche en el cuarto de su hija, quien se había levantado de la mesa diciendo que estaba cansada y se iba a acostar.

"No" dijo Santana

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Lucía sentándose en la cama, al lado de una Santana que estaba en posición fetal acostada.

"Hoy amenazaron con matar a Rachel y yo no hice nada. No pude defenderla" dijo Santana y comenzó a llorar.

"¿Las mismas chicas que terminaron en el ginecólogo y haciéndose más análisis de sangre porque tienen gonorrea?" preguntó Lucía

"¿Cómo te enteras de las cosas?"

"Sue me llamó por teléfono y me contó"

"Oh"

"Santana, sabes que ser homosexual no es fácil en un pueblo como Lima. En todo caso, tendrían que haberse mantenido un tiempo más ocultas de la mayoría de la gente. ¿Por qué cambiaron los planes que tenían? ¿Qué paso con ir mostrándose de a poco y aparecer cuando ya todos estuvieran acostumbrados a verlas juntas?"

"Azimio le tiró un granizado ayer a Rachel y se me saltó la chapa que mantiene alejada a mi furia, haciendo que mientras le quebraba la nariz, gritara que se mantuviera lejos de mi novia"

"¿Qué difiere de lo que pasó hoy?"

"Hoy no pude defenderla" dijo Santana derrotada

"¿Y?"

"¿Cómo _Y_?"

"Santana, no siempre vas a poder hacerlo. Pero unas palabras vacías no tienen que ponerte así"

"No eran vacías, mamá. Tendrías que haber escuchado la seriedad con la que dijeron esas palabras. Tendrías..."

"Santana, trabajo en esta casa desde que los Berry llegaron a Lima. ¿Sabes la cantidad de veces que levanté el teléfono y alguien amenazaba con matarlos o matar a Rachel?"

"No lo sabía"

"No vivimos en el pueblo más abierto mentalmente, pero...tendrías que aprender de Rachel. Ella sabe dejar esas palabras de lado"

"¿Cómo las puede dejar de lado?¿Cómo puede quererme cuando no pude defenderla ante ellas?"

"Santana...¿qué fue lo qué te hizo saltar ayer en contra de Azimio?"

"Furia, enojo, la verdad...no lo sé...pero...esperaba que en algún momento alguien hiciera algo así, y la verdad, creo que no podía volver a soportarlo"

"¿Y hoy?"

"Hoy no pude reaccionar porque estaba sorprendida de sus palabras. Nunca pensé que reaccionarían así ante una relación entre dos mujeres"

"Menos de una persona que fui criada por su tío homosexual y de la otra cuya hermana es homosexual" dijo Lucía

"Por eso. Creo que me sorprendió"

"Creo que deberías comenzar a aprender a dejar que esas palabras te pasen de largo."

"¿En serio?"

"Si, Santana. Tienes a Rachel preocupada porque no sabe que es lo que realmente pasó y no sabe como hacer para ayudarte"

"Además de que hoy Shelby nos encontró teniendo sexo y casi me mata"

"¿Qué?"

"Entró en el vestuario en el momento equivocado"

"No creo...¿Cómo...? no importa, estás castigada"

"¿Yo qué hice?"

"No sé, pero seguro que..."

"Fue Rachel quien tenía su cabeza entre mis piernas."

"No es un pensamiento que quería tener, Santana"

"No me importa, yo no fui la culpable. Yo estaba sin querer salir del vestuario"

"No quiero saber como es que tienen sexo uds."

"Pero ¿cómo vas a ayudarme si no sabes como tenemos sexo?"

"No quiero saber."

"¿No te dan ganas de averiguar qué es lo que hace tu hija en la privacidad con su novia?"

"Santana esto es desubicado e incómodo"

"¿Ves lo que siento cada vez que tenemos una conversación?" preguntó la joven latina sonriendo.

"Estás castigada" dijo Lucía levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Puedo asegurarles que no sé que rayos pasa en este capítulo o porque es así._

_La cuestión es...que en este capítulo comienza una parte de la historia que va a llevar a lo que pasará al siguiente, con la genial aparición de Sue Sylvester, por supuesto, y más adelante todavía, en donde se va a obtener la verdadera opinión de Rachel en cuanto al porque de todas las cosas que comienzan a suceder. Esto es debido a que Rachel nunca habló profundamente del tema o sobre que es lo que piensa sobre el porque de Santana como consejera y sobre todo el porque de lo que va a pasar en el capítulo siguiente. _

_Lo sé, complicado, ¿verdad? Pero en mi caso es simple, porque ya voy por el 13, y todo va a ir tomando sentido. O por lo menos en mi cabeza tomó sentido. Por eso quizás la amenaza que Santana escucha sea muy leve y uno se pregunta por qué tanto drama...pero creo que mantuve el drama más a lo mínimo. Creo._

_Dejando el testamento de lado, agradezco profundamente las reviews, favorites y alerts._

_Romi: y llegó nomás! En este capítulo no se muestra mucho como la mayoría lo toma al tema, pero generalmente es sin problemas. Kurt y Mercedes pasaron a un lado muy secundario en mi historia. Más adelante aparecerá Kurt. Pero sin problema alguno. O si. Jajjaa Gracias a vos por la review! Besos!_

_AndruSol: Creo que Azimio no tiene razones para tirarle un granizado a Rachel y la verdad, sé que en mi mente no contemplé esa parte, así que seguro que no está escrita. Solo quería que alguien lo golpeara y que mejor que Santana :D Gracias a vos por leerlo y por la review! Besos!_

_No sé cuanto tiempo más voy a poder mantener el ritmo de actualizar las aventuras y esta dos veces por semana, pero estoy haciendo lo posible. Estoy aprovechando cada minuto libre para escribir adelantado y sobre todo que no se me mezcle esta historia con el one shot de turno.. Gracias por la paciencia._

_Besos Kitties!_

_Saludos!_


	8. Ewwww, ewwww, EWWWWWW

**Ewwww, ewwww, EWWWWWW**

"Santana...¿qué estamos haciendo?" preguntó Rachel por enésima vez. La latina la había sacado en mitad del primer período y la había llevado hasta la zona de la escuela en donde estaba el salón del club de teatro y los chicos de artes audiovisuales.

"Finn se acercó a mi esta mañana, antes de que te encuentre. Resulta que sospecha que Suzy la engaña con alguien de esta zona. Dice que ha visto que sale de clases y termina en este lugar." dijo la latina

"Sabías que hay una sola persona en este lado de la escuela en horas de clases, ¿verdad?"

"Si, pero me rehúso a creer que es cierto"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no puedo entender cual de los dos tiene peor gusto"

"Yo creo que ella"

"¿Ella?"

"Si"

"Shh, se abrió la puerta"

Lo que vieron, iba a acosar sus pesadillas el resto de sus vidas, exagerando, por supuesto.

Suzy Pepper salía riendo y detrás de ella, un Jacob Ben Israel, sin afro, reía también. Después, la joven morena se dio vuelta y besó a JewFro de tal forma, que Rachel y Santana, desde el lugar donde estaban, pudieron notar que se había utilizado lengua. Y demasiada. Y fue tanta que la pareja clandestina se separó cuando escucharon a dos voces gritar: "ewwww, ewwwww ¡EWWWW!"

Después, escucharon que alguien susurraba "Mierda, nos descubrieron" y pasos alejándose del lugar en donde estaban ocultas.

* * *

Rachel arrinconó a Santana en uno de los baños.

"Nunca más. Nunca más se te ocurra ayudar a alguien que tiene de novia a Suzy Pepper. Nunca más me lleves conmigo. ¿Sabes el trauma psicológico que nos va a causar lo que acabamos de ver?" dijo mientras intentaba mirar enojada a la latina aunque en su mirada se podía notar todavía sorpresa y asco.

"¡Lo siento!" gritó Santana "Yo que sabía que esa idiota iba a engañar al estúpido de Finn con JewFro. ¿Cómo se borran los recuerdos?"

"No sé, pero más te vale que lo averigües y rápido, porque no voy a soportar tener eso en mi mente."

"Pero antes tenemos que decirle a Finn"

"¿Y revivirlo? Estás loca. Envíale un mensaje diciendo: Finnie, Suzy te engaña, lamentablemente da mucho asco repetir con quien."

"Es tu amigo también. Sabes que si le envío ese mensaje no va a dejar de acosarme jamás" dijo Santana saliendo de su lugar en la pared y comenzando a caminar por el cuarto de baño, sacudiendo sus manos.

"¿Por qué sacudes tus manos?" preguntó Rachel "Sacude la cabeza, quizás así se te borre esa imagen"

"Deja de hacer que esa imagen venga a mi mente, Rachel. Ya lo estaba logrando"

"Por favor" suplicó la diva "¿Cómo lo lograste?"

"Te estaba imaginando desnuda"

"No entiendo como no se me ocurrió eso"

Santana caminó hasta donde su novia estaba apoyada y puso ambas manos en sus hombros.

"Imagina lo que nosotras solemos hacer cuando estamos juntas. Solas. Sin que nadie nos interrumpa" dijo la latina mirando a Rachel a los ojos.

"No, porque sé que en cualquier momento esa imagen va a volver a aparecer"

"Bueno, si se lo contamos a toda la escuela, aquellos que sufren de eyaculación precoz pueden utilizar eso para durar un poco más en su performance"

"Es un asco." dijo la diva. "No creo que a Finn eso le sirva, además"

"Finn es capaz de asesinar a JewFro. Nos sacamos un problema de encima."

"¿Y quién te va a ayudar con el tema de las porristas?"

"¿No podemos poner a Kurt como el chismoso oficial de la escuela?"

"Seguro que va a estar fascinado con esa idea. Con Mercedes pueden llegar a hacer una hermosa pareja de chimenteros. Pero no creo que te ayuden demasiado con la promiscuidad o no de las porristas. Ya que van a estar más concentrados en destrozar o halagar los mejores vestidos de la semana."

"Es verdad. No podemos dejar que Finn mate a Jacob. No todavía." dijo Santana alejándose de la diva.

"Pero igual vamos a tener que decírselo" dijo Rachel agarrando una de las manos de Santana. "Porque si no no te va a dejar en paz, San."

"El tema es que si le decimos a Finn, y él comienza a decir que lo ayudé, más gente va a querer que la ayude"

"San, ya ayudaste a Tina, estás ayudando a Finn. Ayudaste a Brittany y a Quinn."

"Falta el resto del glee club" dijo la latina sonriendo

"Creo que es porque ven como somos nosotras cuando estamos juntas. Por eso creen que puedes ayudarlos"

"Además de que doy consejos geniales" dijo Santana

"Aunque no sabes como es que la gente los entiende."

"Eso es verdad" dijo Santana riendo.

"Bueno, ahora tenemos que hablar y decirle la verdad"

"Quizás podamos encontrar la manera de echarle toda la culpa a Suzy" dijo Santana pensando en algo.

"Oh, Dios...¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?" preguntó Rachel

"Vamos a hablar con la única persona de ese trío incontinente que nos interesa mantener con vida"

"¿Incontinente?¿En serio, Santana?"

"Si, no pueden contener las cosas que suceden entre sus piernas"

"Sabes que esa no es la definición correcta"

"Oh...lo sé Rachel Barbra"

"¿Por qué estás hablando como si fueras la protagonista de una telenovela mexicana?"

"Cállate y bésame, Rachel Barbra"

"¿Ves? Dijiste algo que me gusta"

"¿Vas a besarme o no?"

"Voy a besarte"

* * *

En el recreo, las dos morenas se dirigieron hacia la guarida de Jacob, quien estaba comiéndose las uñas. Casi se desmaya cuando abrió la puerta y vio que Santana estaba junto a Rachel del otro lado.

"Ho...hola" dijo dejándolas pasar.

"Por lo menos tuviste la decencia de abrir las ventanas y dejar que el olor se fuera" dijo Santana sentándose en una de las dos sillas que había en la habitación y haciendo que la diva se sentara en su falda.

"¿De qué...estás hablando?" preguntó el muchacho manteniendo la compostura, mientras se sentaba al frente de ellas.

"Sabemos lo tuyo con Suzy. Hemos venido a ver si hay alguna forma de mantenerte con vida en el momento en que Finn se entere" dijo la latina.

"¿Mantenerme con vida?" preguntó JewFro y ellas podían notar que él estaba temblando.

"Jacob, tenemos que saber la verdad para poder defenderte ante Finn" dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué quieren defenderme?" preguntó Jacob realmente sorprendido.

"Porque sirves a un gran propósito" dijo Santana

"¿Por qué hablas como si mantener la promiscuidad fuera de las Cheerios es algo más importante que la vida de un compañero?" preguntó Rachel

"Este chico te acosa hace años, Rach" dijo Santana "Por supuesto que lo de las Cheerios es más grande que la vida de un compañero"

"¿Están conscientes de que estoy escuchando lo que dicen?" preguntó Jacob.

"Cuéntanos, ¿cómo empezó todo?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Jacob, mientras Santana abrazaba a la diva con un poco más de fuerza.

"Eso si, intenta mantener lejos de nuestros oídos los detalles sexuales. Ya sufrimos una crisis cuando los vimos besándose" dijo Santana

"Bueno, ahí tienen todos los detalles. No me acostaría con Suzy por unos años. Seguiré siendo virgen hasta que ella esté libre de la gonorrea." dijo Jacob haciendo que las dos morenas pestañearan sorprendidas. "Solo nos hemos besado. Y no comenzó hace mucho. En realidad, fue esta semana. Desde que me vio en la fiesta el sábado"

"¿Cómo?" preguntaron las morenas al mismo tiempo.

"Santana tenía razón, el afro no atraía más que problemas. O algo así, no recuerdo. Solo recuerdo que me dijo algo con respecto al afro y me lo saqué. Ahora me invitan a las fiestas, a pesar de saber quien soy." dijo el muchacho.

"¿Qué tiene que ver la gonorrea?" preguntó Rachel

"Suzy fue quien se la contagió a Finn, quien en un momento en que cometió un _desliz_ se la contagió a una de estas porristas promiscuas, y desde entonces se está pasando de compañero sexual a compañera sexual" contó Jacob

"Creo que lo más perturbador es saber que Suzy Pepper tenía gonorrea antes de estar con Finn" dijo Santana

"Es su venganza personal contra todo lo que ha sufrido en esta escuela" dijo Jacob. "Ella se va al finalizar el año."

"¿Cómo se contagió la gonorrea en primer lugar?" preguntó Santana mirando al techo, intentando entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Eso no es de nuestra incumbencia, Santana" dijo Rachel

"Cierto" dijo la latina sacudiendo la cabeza para prestar atención.

"¿Por qué Suzy contagiaría a Finn?" le preguntó Rachel a Jacob, mientras Santana murmuraba en su oído: "¿Por qué no?"

"Finn era el peor de todos en cuanto al acoso en contra de Suzy. Él nunca le tiró un granizado en la cara, ni la empujó contra los casilleros, pero se reía y le decía que era fea y olía a pimientos. Y para alguien que se había _obsesionado _con Finn, eso le dolía y mucho. Es como si Rachel me hubiera tratado mal o se hubiera reído de mi, quizás yo también me hubiera vuelto un poco loco" explicó Jacob.

"Por suerte mi novia es una persona que respeta a los demás, a pesar de que la acosen" dijo Santana

"Eso es cierto. Aprovecho el momento en el que estás aquí, junto a Santana a quien temo más que a Sue Sylvester, para pedirte disculpas" dijo Jacob

"Ya estás perdonado, Jacob" dijo la diva

"Gracias" dijo el muchacho. "Cuando Rachel dejó de prestarle atención a Finn y Suzy lo notó, comenzó a crear un plan en su mente. Ese plan, llevó a que se acostara con su novio de entonces, un chico que asiste a la Universidad de Columbus, uno de los fines de semana que vino a visitarla. Ella sabía que él tenía gonorrea por que él le había contado que la había engañado y se había agarrado eso. Cuando se acostó con Finn, se la pasó, pero como Finn quedó _prendido _de ella, no se preocupó demasiado. Estuvo haciendo esfuerzos increíbles para hartar a Finn y así este la engañaba. Cuando lo logró, vino corriendo a contarme y estaba por publicarlo cuando Finn volvió pidiéndole perdón. Como ella seguía un poco obsesionada con él, lo perdonó."

"Pero ¿ya no sigue obsesionada con él?" preguntó Santana

"Oh, no, ahora lo odia. Y mucho" dijo Jacob "Finn no la defendió ni una sola vez desde que están juntos, y digamos ese chico no es la luz más brillante del planeta"

"Esa es una buena forma de decir que no es inteligente" dijo Rachel

"Es que no lo es" dijo Santana

"Ahora..." comenzó a decir Jacob, temblando de nuevo.

"Ahora nada, tengo una obligación que es decirle a Finn que Suzy lo engaña, pero no ha estado sexualmente contigo, así que..." comenzó a decir Santana

"Puedo darte una lista de los jugadores de football y hockey con la que ella estuvo" dijo Jacob

"¿En serio?" preguntaron las morenas.

"Si, Finn no va a ir a enfrentarlos a todos" dijo Jacob agarrando un papel de su escritorio.

"Es capaz de intentarlo" dijo Santana agarrando el papel.

* * *

"Santana" dijo Finn caminando hacia la latina que estaba entrando en el salón del coro para almorzar con su novia.

"Eres rápido" dijo Santana aunque iba con doble sentido, como el chico estaba concentrado en otra cosa no lo notó.

"¿Averiguaste algo?" preguntó preocupado, sentándose cerca de ellas.

"Finn..." comenzó a decir Santana

"Dime por favor que fue con una sola persona. Suzy es un poco loca en la cama, y sé que muchos tienen sus excentricidades" dijo el muchacho.

"¡EWWWWW!" gritó Rachel tapándose los oídos. "¿Podrías dejar de ponerme imágenes hediondas en la cabeza?"

"Lo siento, Rach" dijo Finn

"No es tu culpa, es que hoy vimos a Suzy besando a alguien y no sabemos como cualquiera de las dos personas podrían hacerlo." dijo Santana

"¿A quién?" preguntó Finn enojándose y poniéndose de pie "¿A quién estaba besando?" gritó.

"Eso no es importante, ahora." dijo Santana manteniendo la calma

"¿Cómo que no va a ser importante?" preguntó Finn. "Mi novia me estaba engañando" dijo

"Finn, intenta mantener la calma" dijo Rachel. "No es lo que piensas."

"¿¡Cómo!?" gritó Finn

"Suzy no se acuesta con esta persona a la que besa. Solo la besa." dijo Rachel

"¿Crees que eso me hace sentir mejor?" preguntó Finn pateando una silla.

"¡Ey! No te enojes con ella." gritó Santana levantándose y caminando para enfrentarse al chico que ahora estaba completamente rojo. "Ella no tiene la culpa de que tu novia psicópata se acueste con medio equipo de football para pasarles la gonorrea en venganza de todo lo que le hicieron en esta escuela"

Finn se sentó en el piso, cayendo con el trasero y con un ruido seco. Ahora estaba pálido mientras murmuraba cosas ininteligibles.

"'¿Medio equipo de football?" preguntó

"Y de hockey también" respondió la latina

"Esa no es la forma en que dijimos que le íbamos a decir esto, San" dijo Rachel suavemente.

"¿Cómo quieres decírselo? Ah, y ya que estamos, te advierto que si lo llegas a hacer, puedo llegar a matarte" dijo Santana

"No te enojes conmigo de la nada" djio la diva. "Solo...que tendríamos que haber implementado un poco más de tacto. Mira ahora está llorando."

Y era cierto, por las mejillas de Finn caían y caían lágrimas, mientras los mocos inundaban su boca y su mejilla y se abrazaba las piernas.

"Yo no puedo con esto, Rach. Hoy ha sido un día traumático para mis recuerdos" dijo Santana

"Yo tampoco puedo con esto?" dijo la diva sacando su celular.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó la latina

"Enviándole un mensaje a la única persona que puede intentar calmar a Finn sin sufrir un ataque por acostarse con su novia" dijo Rachel.

Mientras Finn ahora gritaba de dolor, y decía "¿Por qué?¿Por qué?" unos pasos se escucharon y Kurt entró corriendo desesperadamente gritando por su futuro hermanastro.

"¿Qué ha sucedido?" preguntó mirando a las morenas. "¿Qué le han hecho?"

"Cuidado Elton John, no nos levantes la voz, que sigo siendo Santana López. Finni se enteró que Suzy lo engañaba...con muchas personas"

"Es el momento en que hagas que note tu presencia" dijo Rachel mirando a Kurt y agarrando la mano de su novia para salir con sus almuerzos del salón del coro.

* * *

Santana había vuelto a su casa drenada físicamente, y sonrió cuando vio a su diva sentada en el sofá viendo televisión.

"Hola" dijo cansada y sentándose encima de la diva, con la espalda contra el torso de ella.

"Hola" dijo Rachel pasando sus manos por la cintura de la latina para abrazarla. "¿Por qué parece que te hubiera pasado un tren por encima?"

"Porque Sue nos está matando. Hoy nos hizo correr una vuelta por cada hombre con el que algunas de las porristas se acostaron el fin de semana. En conclusión, por no ser promiscua, terminé corriendo casi unas 100 vueltas más" dijo la latina relajándose en los brazos de su novia.

"No creo que hayan sido tantas" dijo la besando el cuello de la latina.

"Oh, si lo fue" dijo Santana.

"Santana, levántate y aléjate de mi hija. Rumbo al cuarto de baño y a una ducha fría" gritó Shelby que venía desde la cocina. Pero la joven latina no hizo lo que le dijeron, porque en realidad no estaban haciendo nada malo.

"¿Te das cuenta de que no estoy haciendo nada malo?" preguntó Santana "¿O que tu hija no me está haciendo nada como lo que descubriste ayer a la mañana?"

"No me hagas recordar esas cosas, López, por favor" dijo Shelby caminando para sentarse al lado de las morenas. "¿Puedo saber porque Finn Hudson hoy iba llorando por todos los pasillos mientras cambiaba de aula?"

"¿Por qué supones que nosotras tuvimos algo que ver?" preguntó Rachel seriamente y Shelby la miró con una ceja levantada. Fue una competencia de unos segundos, pero la diva, al final sonrió, le sacó la lengua y hundió su rostro en el cabello de Santana que ahora estaba fuera de la colita obligatoria de las Cheerios.

"No soportó la verdad" dijo Santana

"¿Qué verdad?" preguntó Quinn entrando con Beth y sentándose en uno de los sillones individuales.

"Mm. Es cierto, en esta casa es bastante difícil tener una conversación privada" dijo Shelby por lo bajo y vio como los rostros incrédulos de Santana y Rachel la observaban.

"Él me pidió que averigüe si Suzy lo estaba engañando o no" dijo Santana "Cuando descubrimos la verdad, no solo descubrimos eso. Descubrimos otras cosas"

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó Quinn

"Como con quien" dijo Santana sacudiendo la cabeza y haciendo cara de asco, mientras Rachel hacía lo mismo detrás de ella..."o por qué..."

"¿Cómo por qué?" preguntó Quinn "¿Vas a decirme ahora que Suzy llevó a cabo algún tipo de plan contra los idiotas de la escuela?" dijo riendo a carcajadas por la locura de su pensamiento.

Las tres morenas se miraron unos segundos y después miraron a Quinn, quien seguía riendo.

"Suzy fue la que esparció la gonorrea" dijo Santana y la risa de Quinn se apagó inmediatamente, para comenzar con mucha más fuerza y gracia que antes.

"De acuerdo..." dijo Rachel minutos después "Estoy segura que algún día vamos a terminar matando a Quinn, literalmente de la risa"

* * *

El jueves a la mañana, McKinley fue testigo de la ruptura pública de Finn Hudson y Suzy Pepper, quien en vez de llorar como todos creían, se había comenzado a reír cuando el quarterback había dicho que su relación terminaba.

"¡Estás loca!" le gritó Finn entre lágrimas, mientras Suzy sacudía su cabeza y se alejaba de él.

"Tendrías que mantener un poco tu hombría, hermano" dijo Puck parándose a su lado. "Estás llorando desde ayer, creo que Kurt cree que ya estás jugando para su equipo"

Finn miró para el lugar en donde su futuro hermanastro se encontraba y pudo notar que él tenía sus manos en su barbilla, unidas y lo miraba con los ojos orgullosos.

"Te lo juro hermano, tendrías que aprender a controlar tus emociones" dijo Puck caminando hacia donde vio a Rachel mirando toda la escena.

"Noah, está muy bien que acompañes a tu amigo" dijo Rachel cuando él se acercó.

"Solo estaba pidiéndole que se comporte un poco más como hombre. Tanto llanto me hace pensar que estoy en una telenovela mexicana" dijo el muchacho.

"Voy a tener que quitar esos canales de mi televisión digital" dijo la diva

"Oh, por Dios, no lo hagas. Lucía se va a poner de los pelos" dijo Noah riendo.

Rachel sonrió y caminaron juntos en dirección hacia el aula de la diva.

"¿Cómo es eso que has estado teniendo sexo en terreno escolar y no me has avisado así _me equivocaba_ de lugar y las podía ver?"

"Noah, eres un pervertido"

"Pero me quieres"

"Lamentablemente"

* * *

_¡Hello Kitties! _

_¿Saben que no lo lamento por Finn? Se nota, lo sé..._

_Volviendo al tema de la historia y la gonorrea, algo que va a aparecer bastante seguido en los próximos...5 capítulos o 4 en realidad piensen en el amplio espectro. Por un lado quizás no sea todo así, por el otro no puedo decirlo sino revelo la segunda parte de la historia._

_Porque, es así. Esta historia en un capítulo cambia, dejando de lado ciertos temas para comenzar otros que a mi parecer, van a ser más entretenidos o mi mente lo decidió así, yo no tengo forma de discutir con mi cabeza._

_¿Qué más? Shelby no es la única que las descubre teniendo sexo y eso va a sacar algo de Santana que parece que es peligroso. Pero no voy a ahondar demasiado, sino que es graciosa la situación._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_AndruSol: lamentablemente esos ataque en este caso provenían de gente que convive y bien con personas homosexuales. Gracias por la review! Besos!_

_soleexD: Muchas gracias por haber dejado la review! Tú también, cuídate!_

_Mrs Michele: Sue siempre es genial, ajajajajaja y era necesario porque de ahora en más comienza una costumbre digamos...algo familiar dentro de la casa en donde viven ellas. Jajajaja. Gracias por la review! Saludos_

_Andrea F: jajajajaja no te preocupes por la pobre Shelby, que no va a ser la única. Espero que estés bien y gracias por la review! Besos enormes!_

_Romi: así, como un pequeño spoiler/pregunta ¿será Shelby la única que las encuentra teniendo sexo? Gracias por la review! Besos!_

_Bueno Kitties (lo uso como unisex al Kitties :D) los dejo. Espero que se encuentren bien._

_Besos!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore._


	9. ¿Cuantas veces se puede decir idiota?

**¿Cuantas veces se puede decir idiota?**

"Gracias a Dios que es viernes" gritó Santana mientras bajaba las escaleras para desayunar.

"¿Tienes planeado algo?" preguntó Shelby parándose detrás de la latina y con una voz gutural.

"No...por supuesto que no" dijo Santana notando miedo en su cuerpo.

"Me parecía" dijo Shelby pasando a su lado.

"Tampoco te lo iba a decir" murmuró Santana caminando hacia su mesa.

"Te escuché, Santana" dijo Shelby mientras se servía una taza de café.

"¿Qué tienes? ¿Un maldito oído supersónico?" preguntó Santana sentándose en la mesa, en donde su madre ya le había puesto todo.

"Trata bien a Shelby, Santana. Si las cosas siguen bien con Rachel en el futuro, Shelby estará para siempre contigo y encima, legalmente" dijo Lucía

"Mamá...¿podrías no arruinarme tan temprano este hermoso día viernes?" preguntó la joven latina quejándose.

"Soy tu madre, es mi trabajo" dijo Lucía.

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Rachel entrando en la cocina y sacando la taza de café de su madre.

"Atormentar a mi hija" dijo Lucía.

"Pobre San" dijo Rachel dándole un beso a su novia en la boca, quien intentó profundizarlo pero dos manos agarraron su cabeza y la alejaron de la diva.

"Esas cosas, aquí adentro, no" dijo Shelby.

"Mamá, me parece muy injusto eso" dijo Rachel sacando las manos de la cabeza de Santana

"No me vuelvas a decir mamá cuando estoy recordando lo que vi el otro día" dijo Shelby

"Por Dios, ni que te hubieras horrorizado tanto" dijo Santana y Lucía se acercó para pegarle en la nuca.

"¿Es el día de ataquen a Santana?" preguntó Quinn entrando con Beth en la cocina "Porque si es así, ¿puedo participar?"

"¡No!" gritó la joven latina y Lucía giró sus ojos.

"Si" dijo Shelby.

"Genial, tengo un montón de cosas con las cuales atacarte. Espera durante el día, cada paso que des, porque en el momento menos esperado, ahí voy a estar." dijo Quinn

"Ni se te ocurra, rubia" dijo Rachel y todas comenzaron a reírse.

* * *

"No sé si extraño los momentos en que la gente venía a pedirme consejo" dijo Santana entrando en el salón del coro después de las prácticas con las Cheerios.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó la diva acercándose a su novia y pasando sus brazos por el cuello, para besarla.

"Porque, durante el tiempo que duró mi baño, tuve a cinco porristas haciéndome preguntas sobre como mantener una relación" dijo la latina después de devolver el beso.

"Entonces no tendrías que haber extrañado esos momentos" dijo la diva

"Mmmm...¿podrías seguir besándome?" preguntó Santana "O podemos ir hacia el piano y cumplo una fantasía"

"¿Una fantasía?" preguntó la diva intrigada

"Si" dijo Santana acercando su boca al oído de su novia. "Subirte al piano y meter mi cara entre tus piernas y lamerte tanto que no puedas dejar de chorrear por ahí abajo"

"Oh..." dijo Rachel acercando sus caderas a las de Santana..."Tenemos tiempo, tal vez..."

"Tal vez nada y por favor, mientras están en la escuela, eviten quedarse sola en espacios cerrados" dijo Shelby saliendo de la oficina que había en la sala del coro.

Las dos morenas se separaron por casi un metro al escuchar la voz de su profesora/madre/suegra.

"Shelby, acabas de recibirte de _arruina momentos oficial_" dijo Santana agarrando la mano de su novia y saliendo del salón.

"¡Todavía no has visto nada, López!" gritó Shelby asomando su cabeza en el pasillo.

"Odio a tu madre" dijo Santana acompañando a la diva hasta su casillero.

"No la odias." dijo Rachel mientras pensaba "Bueno, salvo en los momentos en los que estamos embarcadas en relaciones sexuales o a punto de tenerlas y ella aparece"

"Falta que mi madre nos descubra teniendo sexo y listo. En esa casa ya todas nos vieron" dijo la latina.

"No, también falta Quinn" dijo Rachel.

"Estoy segura de que Quinn nos ha visto algún día de estos"

"¿Cómo? Si desde el martes que no tenemos ninguna oportunidad"

"No le demos ideas entonces" dijo Santana agarrando las cosas que la diva cargaba y caminando con ella hacia el aula.

"¿Te veo a la salida?" preguntó tímida Rachel. No eran muchas las veces que se habían comportado como una pareja perfecta en el pasillo.

"Por supuesto, diva" dijo la latina dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de ir a su propia aula.

* * *

Santana esperaba sentada a Rachel en el salón del coro mientras observaba con los ojos entrecerrados a su suegra, que justo ese día había decidido pasar tiempo en la oficina que quedaba dentro de esa aula.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Shelby después de que perdiera la paciencia ante la mirada de su nuera.

"Suegrita, lo mismo me estoy preguntando sobre ud." dijo Santana

"¿Volvimos al suegrita?"

Santana solo sonrió ante la pregunta de Shelby.

"Estoy cuidando a mi hija" respondió la madre de Rachel.

"Pensé que ese era un trabajo compartido" dijo Santana

"No en este caso" dijo Shelby

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Santana

"La estoy cuidando de tus manos" dijo Shelby guiñándole un ojo a la latina quien la miraba ahora sorprendida.

"Eres una aguafiestas, suegrita" dijo Santana y cuando Shelby estaba por responder, Rachel entró en la sala del coro.

"¿Estás hablando sola?" le preguntó a su novia mientras se agachaba un poco para darle un beso en la boca.

"No, con tu madre" dijo Santana señalando hacia la oficina "Dice que te está cuidando de mis manos"

"¡Mamá!" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"¿Qué?¡Es cierto! Desde el viernes pasado uds. dos se han vuelto unas sexópatas" dijo Shelby

"Nos descubriste una sola vez" dijo Santana

"Además de que me enteré de que lo hicieron una vez el día anterior en los baños" añadió Shelby

"Una vez que vos sepas y el resto haya escuchado" dijo Santana

"¡San!" dijo Rachel retándola

"Ey, no me retes a mi, ella sacó el tema" dijo Santana

"Pero no tenía que saber que lo hicimos más de una vez en el baño" dijo Rachel en un susurro.

"Lo siento" dijo Santana también susurrando.

"No quiero que estén teniendo una charla sexual cuando yo estoy a pocos metros de uds." dijo Shelby.

"Me parece que tendrías que relajarte un poco, suegrita" dijo Santana

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Shelby levantándose y acercándose a la pareja de morenas

"Si, estás como muy concentrada en el aspecto sexual de nuestra relación" dijo Santana "Me parece que es tiempo de que intentes conocer a alguien"

"¡San!" dijo Rachel y Shelby se detuvo al frente de ella.

"Voy a decirle a tu madre de esto. Quiero ver como va a tratarte" dijo Shelby dejando el salón del coro.

"Ups" dijo Santana

"¿Sabes que tu madre va a matarte?" preguntó Rachel

"Diablos...no me había dado cuenta de las consecuencias de reírme de tu madre y su sexualidad"

"No vuelvas a poner en una oración madre y sexualidad, por favor" dijo la diva poniendo cara de asco.

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana

"Porque la verdad no puedo imaginar si digo la misma frase pero refiriéndome a tu madre"

"Rachel...eso es de muy mal gusto"

"Bueno, puede servir para calmarnos de ahora en más"

"Muy buena idea"

* * *

Mientras Santana caminaba hacia glee, casi al finalizar el día, alguien la agarró y la metió en una de las aulas ahora vacía.

"¿Qué rayos estás haciendo porcelana?" preguntó de un grito la latina.

"Necesito hablar contigo" dijo Kurt sentándose en el escritorio

"¿Y te parece que ésta es la mejor manera?" preguntó la latina enojada.

"No, pero sé que no vas a hablar conmigo ahí afuera" dijo Kurt poniéndose pálido.

"¿Qué rayos quieres?"

"Tengo un problema"

"¿Y yo qué soy?¿Tú maldita psiquiatra?"

"Sé que últimamente la gente te está pidiendo consejo"

"¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?"

Kurt giró sus ojos.

"Sé que no tengo derecho en pedirte..."

"No, no lo tienes."

"Santana, por favor"

"De acuerdo. Ahórrame los ruegos y súplicas, y pasa al problema"

"¿Así de fácil?"

"Si, quiero terminar con esto lo más rápido posible"

"Estoy saliendo con alguien..."

"Te felicito"

"Pero a la vez me siento atraído hacia alguien más"

"Interesante"

"Noto el sarcasmo en tu voz."

"No es un gran logro"

"El problema es que con la persona que estoy saliendo es un secreto. Nuestra relación es un secreto y fuera de los lugares en donde nos encontramos, en secreto, no somos muy amigables"

"Sorpresa, sorpresa. ¿O debo decir, secreto, secreto?"

"¿Me estás prestando atención?"

"Debo decirte que si, desde el momento en que dijiste secreto la primera vez. Ahora estoy intrigada en saber de quien se trata"

"Eso no es importante"

"De acuerdo, como quieras. Continúa con la telenovela, que quiero ir a escuchar a mi novia cantar"

"La cuestión es que ésta persona no es muy buena conmigo. Cuando mejor estamos, es cuando se da cuenta de que está con un hombre y entonces comienza a temer, y a asustarse, y a veces me maltrata."

"¿Te pega?"

"No, no, por suerte me maltrata verbalmente"

"No sé que suerte puedes ver en eso"

"Pero tengo miedo. Miedo de que algún día explote"

"Y comenzamos con el verdadero drama"

"Santana, por favor"

"Lo siento"

"El problema, además, es que sé que ésta persona hacia la que me siento atraído no me ve como un prospecto amoroso."

"O sea que uno te trata mal y el otro no está interesado en los hombres"

"Es una buena forma de resumirlo"

"Es la única forma de resumirlo, idiota"

"..."

"¿Puedes salirte de esa relación poco sana?"

"Si, en estos momentos estamos en un estado en el que yo tengo que llamarlo."

"¿Discutieron?"

"No, le entró gay panic. Por quinta vez esta semana"

"¿Y?"

"Generalmente yo espero uno o dos días y lo llamo"

"De acuerdo. No lo hagas."

"Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo"

"¿Por lo menos lo quieres?" preguntó Santana demostrando claramente que se estaba cansando. "Mira, Hummell. Sé que eres un poco idiota, pero no pensé que tanto. Te estás aferrando a un tipo que te maltrata verbalmente y que sufre gay panic todos los días de una semana y ¿por qué? Obviamente no lo quieres. ¿Por qué quedarte en una relación destructiva?¿Vas a esperar hasta que el maltrato se vuelva físico?¿Y ahí qué? Me parece que tendrías que pensar un poco en lo que quieres y a quien quieres. Por ejemplo, piensa en Finn. Sé que crees que él es 100% heterosexual, pero es idiota. Y cuando se de cuenta de que quizás lo que siente hacia tu persona es distinto de una relación de hermanastros, estoy segura de que primero va a entrar en pánico y después va a hacer un movimiento. Pero no te arrastres a una relación en la cual no puedes estar bien"

"¿Qué quieres decirme?"

"Que eres un idiota"

"Eso me lo sueles decir seguido, Santana"

"Mira, no sé con quien tienes esta relación extraña, por no decir otras palabras. Pero si el tipo ahora está con un gay panic, esperando que lo llames, no lo hagas. No le vas a hacer bien a él y mucho menos te va a hacer bien a vos"

"Entiendo"

"Antes de continuar, contéstame ¿por qué estás con él todavía?"

"Porque quiero que él esté bien"

"No me parece que eso venga con tu descripción de novio oculto, Hummell"

"Voy a pensarlo"

"No eres la Madre Teresa de Calcuta"

"Te dije que voy a pensarlo"

"Ok. En cuanto a Finn...creo que se está dando cuenta de que no tiene muchas suerte con las mujeres. A no ser que sean prostitutas."

"¿Quieres decirme que hay una pequeña oportunidad de que Finn tenga alguna parte de su alma homosexual?"

"¿Finn tiene alma?"

"Gracias Santana" dijo Kurt saliendo del aula y dejando a la latina sola.

"No, de nada. La próxima vez que tengas un problema, hazme el favor de olvidarte que existo" gritó la latina saliendo detrás de él y casi chocando con su novia.

"Siento que me estás engañando...con Kurt" dijo Rachel sonriendo

"Por favor." dijo Santana riendo y agarrando una de las manos de la diva y caminando hacia el salón del coro.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Rachel pegando su costado a la latina.

"Tenía problemas románticos" dijo Santana

"Creo que la srta. Pillsbury un día se va a quedar sin trabajo"

"Ni siquiera se te vuelva a ocurrir pensar eso" dijo Santana haciéndose la ofendida.

"¿Sabes que algún día voy a cansarme de que la gente ande exigiendo que yo comparta un poco de mi novia?"

"Me encanta cuando te pones celosa"

"Si, si" dijo Rachel entrando primero en el salón del coro.

* * *

"Tendrías que ver un poco más seriamente las cosas que te plantean tus compañeros" dijo Lucía. Había llegado hacía 15 minutos y había esperado que su hija bajara de su habitación para encerrarla en la oficina de Leroy.

"¿De qué rayos estás hablando?¿Por qué esto parece un interrogatorio?" preguntó Santana que no entendía absolutamente nada.

"Recuerdas que tengo un trabajo en casas de otras personas" dijo Lucía

"Pensé que habías frenado un poco con eso"

"En una de las casas sigo trabajando, porque pagan bien"

"¿Entonces?"

"Es la casa de los Johnson"

"¿Ahora también fui amiga de ella de pequeña?"

"No, no lo fuiste. Pero esa casa ahora es un campo minado. Stacy no puede salir de su habitación prácticamente"

"¿Y por qué recibo yo éste tratamiento?" preguntó la latina

"Porque sé que de pronto te has convertido en la consejera escolar"

"Me convirtieron, no es algo que yo haya querido"

"Santana, eso no es lo importante."

"¿Y qué es por qué no entiendo?"

"¿Qué pasó con Stacy?"

"Ella me amenazó el martes, eso lo sabes...bueno...no a mi, a Rach"

"De acuerdo"

"Y Sue hizo un análisis de sangre sorpresa y resulta que tiene gonorrea"

"¿Quién?¿Sue?"

"No, Stacy"

"¿Y?"

"Y resulta que los padres de Stacy y otra chica más fueron a la escuela a pedir que las Cheerios no tuvieran una capitana que fuera lesbiana y Sue los criticó por hipócritas y reveló ante todo el colegio que Stacy tiene gonorrea. Además, de que ella escuchó el momento en que estaba amenazando a Rachel"

"O sea que es algo directamente orquestado por Sue"

"Sue no es directora de orquesta"

"Sabes bien lo que quiero decir"

"No, no está orquestado por Sue. No sé cuál es el problema de Sue o de Stacy. Yo no tuve nada que ver en el resto de las cosas."

"Pero Sue te pidió ayuda al respecto de las Cheerios"

"Si, pero yo solo le di información. Información que, por cierto, consiguió Jacob Ben Israel."

"¿En qué se basaba lo que Sue te pidió?"

"Quiere que encuentre la forma de que las porristas no sean tan promiscuas. Según ella, notó que al estar yo en una relación monógama con Rachel mejoré en mis performances"

"¿Y qué forma encontraste?"

"Ninguna. Hasta ahora. Además, estamos tratando con adolescentes"

"Lo cual tú también eres"

"Lo cual yo también soy"

"Bueno, voy a tener que hablar con los Johnson y explicarles esto. Pobre gente, no saben que hacer con Stacy quien no quiere salir de su habitación. Por suerte escuchan que está viva"

"Creo que si no hubiera amenazado a Rachel, tal vez Sue no hubiera reaccionado así" dijo Santana. "Por alguna razón, Sue tiene un extraño punto débil con Rachel."

"Si, eso lo he notado. Bueno, vete. Sé que te están esperando. Ah y los Johnson no dejan de hacerle y hacerle análisis a Stacy, porque a ellos no les da que tenga gonorrea"

"En serio, debes hablar con Sue" dijo Santana levantándose "Yo no supe nada de esos análisis"

* * *

Corrió por el patio, junto a los dos perros que aprovecharon el momento para salir corriendo con ella rumbo a la casa de la piscina.

"No se van a convertir en voyeuristas, ¿o si?" preguntó la latina sonriéndole a los animales mientras pensaba que Rachel la estaba esperando en la casa y lo primero que iba a hacerle.

Entró corriendo y pudo notar la figura de la diva acostada en un sillón, mirando tele.

"Ni recordaba que esto tenía televisión" dijo Santana caminando hacia donde estaba su novia y acostándose a su lado.

"No le prestamos mucha atención la semana pasada" dijo Rachel cuando se separaron del beso.

"Voy a sonar cliché, pero...por fin solas" dijo la latina sonriendo.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Rachel mientras sus manos iban directamente a la remera de Santana para comenzar a sacarséla.

La latina, suspiró y sabía que si quería hablar con su novia no iba a poder hacerlo si alguna de las dos estaba desnuda, así que después de una rápida discusión mensual, decidió que lo mejor era guardar un tema para la cena y se sacó rápidamente su remera.

"De acuerdo" rió la diva al ver el pecho ahora desnudo de su novia. "¿Trajiste algo más de ropa?"

"Si" dijo Santana. "Está en el bolso al lado de la puerta"

Rachel asintió y se levantó un poco en el sillón para envolver uno de los pechos de la latina entre sus labios, mientras sus manos se acomodaban en la espalda.

"No puedo superar la noción de que eres completamente perfecta haciendo eso" dijo Santana tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

"Mmm" dijo Rachel mientras cambiaba de pecho y sus manos abrazaban ahora a Santana por su trasero.

"Rach...Rachh" dijo Santana y a la diva le sorprendió que no estuviera sonando como si estuviera llegando al orgasmo. Sonaba más bien preocupada. Cuando miró hacia arriba, dejando con un puchero, el ahora abandonado pecho vio que Santana miraba hacia el lugar donde estaba la puerta.

"Bueno, seguro es tu madre. Es la que falta en esa casa para que nos descubra teniendo sexo" dijo Rachel y vio que Santana giró la cabeza en negación.

Rachel, suponiendo que si no era Shelby o Lucía, tenía que tapar a su novia, agarró la remera y se la puso rápidamente sobre los pechos, y giró. Se encontró con los ojos de Quinn Fabray, mirándo compenetrados a las dos morenas, y a la misma Quinn Fabray mordiéndose el labio.

La mirada de la diva y de Santana bajó al mismo tiempo y pudieron ver que Quinn movía sus piernas como buscando fricción.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido descubierta, sacudió la cabeza y tiró el bolso de ropa de Santana cerca de donde estaban las morenas.

"Si no van a seguir, tenemos que hablar" dijo sentándose en uno de los pequeños sillones y mirando a la diva y a la boca de la diva.

"¿Qué puede ser tan importante?" preguntó Santana pensando en que hubiera sido mejor que la rubia se hubiera quedado mirando desde la puerta y no interrumpiendo de la mejor manera el momento.

"Sexo" dijo Quinn "Quiero saber como es el sexo entre mujeres. Y...si es con explicaciones audiovisuales mucho mejor"

"Ok, ¿soy yo o Quinn está con algún tipo de perversión al frente de nosotras?" preguntó Rachel de cierta manera que solo Santana pudiera escucharla.

"No, no, yo también lo escuché" dijo Santana, metiéndose entre Rachel y el sillón, haciendo que la diva tapara su pecho libre en el abrazo que le estaba proporcionando.

De pronto, Quinn se comenzó a reír a carcajadas y las dos morenas, si ya estaban sorprendidas ahora no sabían como estarlo.

"Tendrían que haber visto su cara" dijo Quinn señalándolas. Cuando terminó de reír, aclaró su garganta y continuó hablando. "Pero en serio, necesito que me digan como es, porque les puedo asegurar que después de lo que vi, tengo un lío en mi entrepierna y quiero que Britt me lo arregle"

"Siento muy perturbador todo este problema" dijo Rachel.

"Quinn ¿alguna vez te masturbaste?" preguntó Santana atrayendo más a la diva hacia si misma "No me había dado cuenta que te habías puesto una de esas pequeñas, pequeñas, polleras" agregó en su oído.

La rubia, se comenzó a poner colorada y ambas morenas supieron que si, se había masturbado alguna vez.

"Escucha, Quinn" comenzó a decir Santana cansándose de la presencia de su amiga en la casa de la piscina, el único lugar en el que ella y Rachel podían estar solas. "Si, a esta altura de tu relación con Brittany ya quieres tener sexo, me parece fantástico"

"Llevan una semana de la primera cita" dijo la diva en un susurro.

"Pero, deja que Britt tome el control y aprende. Porque al fin y al cabo tu cuerpo va a saber que es lo que quieres hacer" continuó Santana mientras ponía una mano en el muslo de la diva. "Brittany sabe que hacer y va a estar más que complacida en enseñarte"

"Pero...la primera de uds...¿una complació a la otra y después al revés?" preguntó Quinn y notó la mirada brillosa de las morenas, recordando esa noche una semana atrás.

"No, la primera vez fue mutuo" dijo Santana

"Entonces ¿por qué mi primera vez con B tiene que ser distinta?" preguntó la rubia.

"Porque todo depende de uds. y de lo que sienten" dijo la latina. Rachel abrió los ojos y sonrió al pensar en las palabras que estaba diciendo su novia. "Quizás en tan temprano estado de su relación sea algo más de necesidad física que otra cosa, pero seguro que con el paso del tiempo los sentimientos entre uds. se van a intensificar y cada sensación va a hacer lo mismo. Hasta que las dos estén en la misma página sexual"

"¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan filósofa?" preguntó Quinn levantándose y caminando hasta la puerta.

"Desde que me enamoré" dijo Santana dejando un beso en la nuca de la diva y viendo como su amiga se marchaba.

"Ahora, voy a cerrar esa puerta con llave." dijo Rachel caminando detrás de Quinn y haciendo lo que había dicho.

"Bueno...Barbie ¿arruinó el momento?" preguntó Santana acostada desde el sillón y tocándose sus pechos.

"No lo creo" dijo Rachel caminando sensualmente hacia ella.

* * *

_Hello Kitties! _

_Capítulo casi 100% Pezberry, porque están mucho interactuando en este. _

_Me alegro que les haya gustado el anterior y veremos que pasa en el siguiente...en donde vuelve a aparecer el sexo. Pobres...una noche por semana. _

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_**Romi**: Jajajaja no puedo hablar mucho de las situaciones en las que las encuentran, bueno, en este capítulo hubo alguien más de la casa que las vio...el problema es que falta Lucía...jajajajajaja y bueno, no puedo decir mucho de ese tema porque es spoiler si lo hago. Gracias por la review! Mi imaginación está completamente obsesionada con su nuevo ego, así que no sé a donde se fue. Besos! _

_**AndruSol:** que yo recuerde no había mala onda entre Shelby y Quinn, quizás pueda haber sido un fragmento de la historia. Pero no recuerdo esa parte sinceramente. Suzy si, estalló y se vengó, pero parte de esa venganza no es de Suzy...vendrá más adelante la explicación. Obvio que a Finn lo iba a usar de saco de box...no lo podía dejar pasar, a vos por la review! Besos!_

_**Mrs Michele**: jajajaja fue una gran imagen que San le dio a Rach, porque hasta a mi me había dado cosa ese momento. En serio. Tenía que sacarlo de mi mente. Shelby sigue apareciendo y me gusta que Santana tenga alguien a quien decirle suegrita. Gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Bueno Kitties, las dejo. Mañana estaré subiendo las aventuras...si, sé que lo tendría que poner a esto en aquella, pero probablemente también estará el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Así después disfrutamos el fin de semana largo._

_Nos vemos pronto, Kitties!_

_Besos!_

_Lore_


	10. Pezberry Night

**Pezberry Night **

Después de unas cuantas caricias en el sillón, que no fue a mayores porque ambas querían sentirse un poco antes de pasar al menú principal, luego de la cena, se sentaron a comer.

"¿Qué quería Kurt?" preguntó Rachel mientras observaba la heladera. "Hay que agradecerle a tu mamá porque llenó la heladera"

"Mientras no nos descubra teniendo sexo, creo que va a estar más que agradecida" dijo Santana "Kurt quería mi impresionante sabiduría en cuestión de relaciones"

"Tu madre es la única que falta, y creo que sería mejor que nos descubra antes de que llevemos nuestra relación sexual a otro nivel. ¿Relaciones?" preguntó la diva mientras ponía los ingredientes sobre la mesa y comenzaba a sacar lo necesario para hacer algo de comer.

"¿A qué nivel podemos llegar a llevar nuestras relaciones sexuales?¿Estás comprando juguetes sexuales por internet?" preguntó Santana olvidándose de Kurt por un momento.

"No. En esa casa alguien más va a abrir el paquete y va a generar un gran escándalo" dijo Rachel riendo.

"¿Quieres que te ayude?" preguntó Santana parándose a su lado y acariciando la espalda de la diva mientras ésta cortaba vegetales.

"¿Quieres poner la mesa?"

"Si" dijo Santana dejando un beso en la frente de su novia y buscando los platos y cubiertos para ubicarlos en la mesa. Igual que la semana anterior, puso dos sillas pegadas y todo al frente. "Kurt está en una relación con alguien, que sufre gay panic una vez por día, aproximadamente continuó contando. "Resulta que él se está cansando además de que parece que Kurt lo maltrata verbalmente"

"¿Hace cuánto está en esa relación?"

"La verdad no me lo dijo" dijo Santana caminando para pararse nuevamente al lado de su novia y apoyarse contra la mesada mientras hablaban. "Pero, su duda comenzó porque han resurgido ciertos sentimientos hacia otro chico, heterosexual"

"Oh, Finn."

"Exacto"

"¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Le dije que deje al idiota que lo mantiene oculto. Además de que podía dejar de maltratarlo verbalmente y pasar a ser físico, además de que es Kurt quien lo busca después de cada gay panic. Y que vea que puede llegar a pasar con Finn"

"¿Crees que Finn puede llegar a interesarse en él?"

"Que rico huele eso" dijo Santana acercándose a la cocina en donde Rachel ya había puesto todo al fuego. "Creo que Finn va a llegar al punto en donde se va a cansar de las mujeres, sobre todo cuando se entere de que Quinn también está con una mujer. Eso hace dos de dos."

"Finn no tiene la culpa de que nosotras nos interesemos en mujeres, San" dijo la diva "En media hora está."

"Algo debe tener para que sus novias se interesen en mujeres...o en Jacob" dijo la latina riendo.

"Yo no alcancé a ser novia de Finn" dijo la diva parándose al frente de la latina y pasando sus manos por el cuello de ella, mientras Santana la abrazaba por la cintura. "Así que yo no entro en esa cuenta. Quinn por otro lado, siempre me pareció un poco reprimida con ese lado suyo, y me parece bien que intente explorarlo."

"¿Crees que puede lastimar a Britt?" preguntó Santana preocupada por su mejor amiga.

"No. Creo que si se dan más tiempo pueden llegar a tener una relación hermosa" dijo Rachel mirando a los ojos de Santana. No tenían muchas oportunidades de hablar cara a cara y ésta era una que podían aprovechar hasta tener lista la comida.

"¿Rach?" preguntó Santana cerrando los ojos ante las caricias que la diva estaba proporcionando a su nuca.

"¿Si?" preguntó la diva besando la mandíbula de Santana.

"¿Por qué nunca opinaste sobre lo que Sue me pidió?" preguntó la latina y Rachel se separó de ella, comenzando a mirar sus ojos ahora abiertos. Santana sabía que estaba buscando las palabras, de algo que la diva había pensado y bastante. Sabía que se había guardado esas palabras y que ahora había abierto la puerta de los pensamientos.

Rachel había cambiado en cuanto a decir lo que pensaba en voz alta, cuando sabía que algo no funcionaba. Santana sabía que venía por el lado de los errores que había cometido cuando estaba investigando el caso que la llevó a la casa de los Fabray. Sabía que sus errores se debían a pensar demasiado las cosas y a decirlas en voz alta.

Por lo tanto, Santana se había tenido que acostumbrar a que desde ese momento en adelante, cuando a Rachel no le gustaba algo, no sacaba el tema. No hablaba de él y no iba a hacerlo hasta que estuviera segura de lo que sus pensamientos le decían. Y Sue pidiéndole ayuda con el escuadrón, había llamado a silencio a la diva.

"Porque no sé que decir" dijo Rachel respondiendo después de varios minutos en los que se dedicó a observar a Santana.

"Mentira" dijo Santana con una sonrisa. "Sé que tu cabecita ha estado buscando atentamente algo y sé que no me lo dijiste"

"San..." dijo la diva mirando hacia la cocina para ver como iba la comida, pero sin separarse de su novia.

"Dime" dijo Santana dejando un beso en la nariz de la diva.

Rachel suspiró y miró a la latina a los ojos unos minutos más.

"No creo que sea...no creo que sea correcto que Sue te pida algo que no está en el poder de nadie" dijo Rachel "Creo que pueden surgir muchos problemas de acuerdo a su pedido. Si, las porristas son promiscuas, pero son adolescentes."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Santana

"San, nosotras estamos completamente locas por el sexo, y sobre todo después de 8 meses de relación"

"Si, pero nosotras tenemos una relación. Somos fieles y todo eso que suele decirse"

"Tu romanticismo es muy impresionante"

"Pero me amas"

"Eso es cierto" dijo Rachel besando a Santana antes de separarse para sacar la comida del fuego.

"Pero sigues sin decirme que opinas"

"Creo que Sue te está probando, de alguna forma" dijo Rachel mientras llevaba la comida a la mesa y se sentaba a esperar que Santana también lo hiciera.

"¿Probando?"

"Si, ¿en qué mundo las adolescentes no son promiscuas una vez que perdieron su virginidad?¿Sobre todo siendo populares?"

"Pero puede cambiarse, creo" dijo Santana "Dios, en serio mujer, cuando estemos casadas voy a exigir que me cocines todos los días" agregó después de probar el salteado de verduras y carne que la diva había hecho. Hacía un tiempo atrás que la diva había decidido comer de vez en cuando carne.

"¿ Casadas?" preguntó la diva con la comida a medio camino hacia su boca.

"No te concentres en eso ahora. Estábamos hablando de otra cosa." dijo Santana

"Bien, creo que Sue está aburrida y te pone en situaciones que son complicadas solo por el placer de divertirse. Sabe que no va a poder hacer mucho en cuanto a la evolución sexual de sus porristas, pero quiere ver si lo intentas. Sabe que vas a encontrar la forma de averiguar lo que ella quiera, pero que a pesar de que lo intentes, si es que encuentras una forma, no vas a lograrlo. Y sobre todo, tengo la sensación de que es ella la que está detrás de estos pedidos de consejos por parte de todos nuestros compañeros"

"¿Pero...?"

"Pero me parece que tendría que buscar otra forma de divertirse. Porque eventualmente alguien puede llegar a explotar. Está tratando con adolescentes."

"Mamá me dijo hoy que los padres de Stacy le han hecho análisis de sangre y que no tiene gonorrea"

"Sue está en abstinencia. No tiene a Schuester para hacer bromas"

"Tienes razón, vamos a hablar con ella el lunes"

"¿Podemos terminar entonces con el tema?"

"Podemos" dijo Santana "Y termina de comer"

"De acuerdo" dijo la diva.

"Vas a necesitar las energías"

"Entendí"

* * *

Santana había decidido lavar los platos y estaba de espaldas a la diva, mientras los enjabonaba.

Rachel, terminó de guardar las cosas que habían usado y mientras la latina dejaba salir el agua de la pileta, la diva la abrazó por atrás.

"¿Por qué nunca hablamos de cosas serias?" preguntó Santana mientras sentía la respiración de su novia en su nuca.

"Porque nunca tenemos tiempo y porque es mejor no hablarlas, ya que arruina los momentos" dijo Rachel pasando una de sus manos por el esternón de Santana, y descendiendo.

"¿Este tipo de momento?" dijo la latina tirando un poco el cuerpo hacia atrás.

"Ajá" dijo Rachel metiendo la mano dentro del pantalón de la latina.

"Rach...deja que termine de lavar" dijo Santana

"No" dijo Rachel "Estoy cansada de no poder tocarte. Estoy cansada de los consejos a los demás, y estoy cansada de que seamos los peones de Sue" dijo la acariciando la entrepierna de la latina sobre la ropa interior. "Así que...de ahora en más, cuando estemos solas en esta casa, no vamos a tocar más esos temas. A no ser que sean graciosos"

"De...acuerdo" dijo la latina sintiendo como Rachel acariciaba su clítoris.

"Bien" dijo la diva agarrando una de las manos de Santana debajo del agua y llevándola hasta el borde de la pileta, en donde la obligó a agarrar con fuerza. Después, soltó la mano de la latina y fue hasta la cintura de ella, en donde tiró hacia atrás mientras ella hacía un paso, también hacia atrás.

"¿Rach?" preguntó Santana.

"Shhh" dijo la diva moviendo la mano que tenía en la entrepierna y metiéndola dentro de la ropa interior, mientras mordía la nuca de la latina.

Los dedos de Rachel comenzaron a moverse despacio, acariciando el clítoris de Santana con fervor, mientras la latina movía sus caderas para generar más y más presión entre sus piernas. Poco a poco, Rachel abandonó el clítoris por unos segundos, mientras descendía sus dedos hasta la entrada de Santana.

"Para haber estado queriendo que me detenga, estás bastante húmeda" dijo mientras insertaba dos dedos dentro de Santana y comenzaba a trabajarlos, mientras, había apretado la palma de su mano contra el clítoris de Santana. "A esta velocidad no vas a terminar más" dijo aumentando ella misma la velocidad de la mano que estaba trabajando dentro de su novia.

"Rach...Rach..." comenzó a decir Santana y sacó la otra mano del agua para agarrarse al borde de la mesada por temor a caerse.

"¿Estás cerca?" preguntó la diva

"Bastante" dijo Santana "Ahí" gritó cuando sintió a Rachel tocar su punto G. No tuvo que ni siquiera hacer una embestida más, porque Santana comenzó a mojar su mano en el orgasmo.

Rachel acompañó hasta que estuviera un poco más compuesta, y salió de adentro de Santana llevándose la mano directamente a la boca para limpiarla. Sabía que no la estaba mirando, por lo tanto no temía una represalia en los próximos 5 segundos.

"¿Averiguaste la dirección de Google? Porque vamos a tener que enviarles algo en serio" dijo Santana antes de darse vuelta, agarrar a Rachel por la cintura y cargarla hasta el cuarto. La diva, mientras tanto reía a carcajadas, que murieron de repente en el momento en que vio a Santana sacarse la remera, el corpiño y comenzar a desabrocharse los pantalones.

Rachel observó el rápido streap tease que su novia le estaba proporcionando mientras esperaba.

"Tendrías que haberte sacado la ropa" dijo Santana cuando quedó completamente desnuda al frente de ella.

"Estaba muy concentrada en tu figura" dijo la diva sentándose y comenzando a desnudarse despacio.

"¡Rachel!" gritó Santana exasperada. Estaba tardando demasiado.

La diva sonrió y se sacó lo último de ropa de un solo tirón, quedando tan desnuda como Santana.

"Por fin" dijo la latina sentándose en las piernas de la diva y comenzando a besarla.

Sintió las manos de la diva en su espalda, acariciando con extraños patrones el lugar entre sus omóplatos y generando más humedad en su entrepierna.

Pero, era su momento de probar a Rachel y empujó a la diva hasta que ésta quedara acostada. De a poco, comenzó a descender besando su cuello y sus pechos. Mordiendo sus pezones y cada pedazo de piel que encontrara. Hundiendo su lengua en el ombligo de la diva, mientras la sentía estremecerse debajo de ella.

Pero, a pesar de las ganas que la latina tenía de pasar su lengua en el lugar que ahora emanaba no solo calor, sino también un olor dulce y atrapante, no lo hizo. Despacio, comenzó a acariciar los muslos de la diva con sus manos y volvió hacia arriba besando y mordiendo esos lugares que no había mordido antes. Ubicó uno de sus muslos entre las piernas de Rachel y su mano comenzó a acariciar el clítoris de la diva.

"Mm...San..." dijo la diva sintiendo de nuevo los labios de su novia en su cuello.

"Shhh" dijo Santana metiendo dos dedos dentro de ella y comenzando a entrar y salir, empujando cada embestida con su muslo. "¿Te gusta así?" preguntó la latina mordiendo con un poco más de fuerza el lugar donde sentía el pulso de Rachel, entre su cuello y su hombro. "¿Te gusta pensar que puedo partirte en dos mientras entro y salgo con más fuerza? Dime...¿qué te gustaría?¿Te gustaría que me ponga un strap on y te tome por atrás?" Santana estaba usando la voz mas sensual que podía, pero las palabras estaban incendiando más y más los interiores de la diva, quien luchaba por encontrar cada embestida por parte de la latina. La otra mano de Santana, hasta ahora ubicada en el muslo de la diva se movió para comenzar a jugar con el clítoris de la diva, mientras la latina se quedaba mirando a la diva desde arriba, porque se había ubicado sobre sus piernas. "Vamos...puedes gritar todo lo que quieras...porque nadie nos va a interrumpir. Hoy no..." dijo Santana cuando sintió que los muscúlos de la diva encerraban a sus dedos, y Rachel comenzaba a gemir más y más fuerte.

"SANTANA" gritó cuando el orgasmo más fuerte hasta la ahora la atacó y la latina sonrió al ver a la diva, sudada y agitada debajo de ella.

* * *

Pero, a pesar de que estaban lejos de la casa. Alguien estaba espiando por la ventana del cuarto que ellas estaban usando.

Los perros no ladraron, por el simple hecho de que conocían a la persona que se había acercado a la casa.

La persona metía su mano en sus pantalones, mientras observaba lo que las morenas estaban haciendo.

* * *

"Nuestras madres tendrían que ser un poco más accesibles con nuestras necesidades" dijo Santana. Estaba acostada de espaldas, con medio cuerpo de Rachel encima de ella y la diva dibujaba patrones en su estómago.

"No creo que nos dejen dormir juntas todos los días de la semana" dijo Rachel.

"Pero no podemos estar sin llegar al viernes" dijo Santana casi como una queja.

Rachel, terminó de pasar una de sus piernas sobre la latina y se sentó a horcajadas de ella.

"No llegamos ni al lunes sin hacerlo en el terreno escolar" dijo la diva, comenzando a jugar con los pechos de la latina. "¿Por qué los mantienes ocultos?" dijo tirando de los pezones.

Santana, tenía unos pechos llamativos, cuando estaban fuera del corpiño y del uniforme de las Cheerios.

"Mmmm..." dijo la latina encorvándose para encontrarse con la entrepierna de la diva.

Rachel comenzó a moverse, encontrando un poco de fricción en el estómago de Santana, pero sus manos no dejaban sus pechos.

"Aunque no me gustaría que la gente viera el verdadero tamaño de ellos. Me gusta saber que tengo un secreto para mi sola" dijo comenzando a descender con sus manos hacia la cintura de Santana, quien la miraba con los ojos completamente negros. Pero, había decidido que ya no tenía porque estar más tiempo quieta debajo de ella y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar las piernas de la diva.

"A mi me gusta la idea de saber que hay debajo de tu ropa" dijo Santana "Por eso no quiero que seas una de las porristas"

"¿Creías que iba a aceptar?" preguntó Rachel metiendo dos dedos de golpe dentro de Santana quien terminó sentada y metiendo dos de sus dedos dentro de la diva.

Comenzaron a moverse en una sincronía perfecta, incluso ni siquiera dejaban espacios vacíos entre sus gemidos.

"Te amo" dijo Santana cuando sintió los dedos de Rachel tocar el nudo en su interior.

Rachel solo sonrió y aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas, mientras cabalgaba más y más rápido los dedos de Santana.

"Te amo" dijo cuando sintió el orgasmo golpearla al mismo tiempo que veía la cara de Santana contraerse del placer de su propio orgasmo.

* * *

Despertaron a la mañana siguiente, pegajosas a causa del sudor y de muchos orgasmos más después de los primeros. Se besaron en la cama, revolcándose de un lado al otro, disfrutando los sabores e ignorando el aliento matutino que cada una poseía.

"Necesitamos una ducha" dijo Rachel mientras Santana mordía su oreja.

"No me molesta mientras continuemos con esto" dijo la latina levantándose y tendiendo una mano para ayudar a su novia a levantarse.

Debajo del agua caliente y después de enjabonarse y enjuagarse, seguían besándose y tocándose. Sus manos metiéndose en lugares donde generaban más humedad que la proporcionada por el agua.

Hasta que cuando Santana había logrado levantar una pierna de la diva para que rodee su cintura y estaba embistiendo sin pudor ni reservas, tratando de llevarla rápidamente hacia el orgasmo, la cortina que las separaba del resto del cuarto de baño se abrió de par en par, y un grito atravesó el sonido de sus gemidos.

"¡Santana!" gritó Lucía y se quedó observando a su hija y a Rachel quienes se habían quedado completamente quietas, mirándose. La joven latina con la mano enterrada en la diva, Rachel con una mano en uno de los pechos de Santana y la otra agarrando con fuerza el trasero de su novia.

"¡Mamá!" dijo Santana cuando comenzó a recuperar un poco la compostura.

"Bueno, definitivamente todos los que viven en mi casa ya nos han descubierto teniendo sexo" dijo Rachel sacando despacio la mano del pecho de Santana y del trasero, para pasarlas por el cuello de la latina. Todavía faltaba que Santana sacara sus dedos de adentro de ella y parecía que a pesar de la compostura que había logrado, no iba a hacerlo.

"¿Qué están haciendo acá?" preguntó Lucía ofendida, y notando que todavía las dos adolescentes estaban desnudas al frente de ella, decidió dar media vuelta.

"¿Qué estás haciendo tú acá?" preguntó Santana enojada y ahora si, saliendo de adentro de la diva, quien hizo un gesto de dolor.

"Me enviaste un mensaje diciendo que se iban a hacer unas compras" dijo Lucía. "Entonces vine a limpiar. La semana pasada dejaron un enchastre"

"Te recuerdo que la semana pasada te fuiste a un spa con Shelby y no tuviste que limpiar absolutamente nada porque nosotras limpiamos todo" dijo Santana y era cierto, ellas habían limpiado todo, y además de haber pasado la mañana probando los sillones (eso no los habían limpiado muy bien) habían lavado las sábanas.

"Lucía, ¿nos esperas en la cocina?" preguntó Rachel interrumpiendo la discusión de madre e hija.

La mujer no respondió, solo salió de la habitación y lo primero que hizo fue sacar su celular y llamar a Shelby.

* * *

"Dejé mi celular en la casa" dijo Santana mientras salían de la ducha y se secaban.

"Lo sé, yo también dejé el mío ahí" dijo la diva

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Santana tratando de entender porque su mente todavía estaba en algún lugar entre el placer y la vergüenza.

"No lo sé, San. Solo sé que ahora tu madre también nos encontró teniendo sexo"

"Y era el último orgasmo que podía darte antes de volver a la casa habitada"

"¿Casa habitada?"

"Si, por mujeres completamente capaces de arruinar cualquier momento"

"En eso no puedo estar en desacuerdo"

* * *

Cuando la pareja apareció en la cocina, vieron a Lucía sentada en la mesa, mirando su celular desde donde salía una risa constante.

"¿Ya tuviste que llamar a mi madre para contarle?" preguntó la diva y Lucía levantó la mirada.

"Pensé que iba a ser más comprensiva, ya que yo lo fui cuando me lo contó el otro día" dijo Lucía y cortó la comunicación.

"Creo que si hacemos silencio, podemos escuchar la risa de Shelby desde acá" dijo Santana.

"Me enviaste un mensaje" dijo Lucía

"No lo hice, el celular está en la casa" dijo la joven sentándose al frente de su madre.

"¿No lo hiciste?" preguntó Lucía

"¿Desde cuándo pierdo un momento de estar a solas con Rachel para ir hacer compras?" preguntó Santana

"Varias veces han ido a hacer compras juntas" dijo Lucía

"Pero en esos momento era o para escapar de la casa y estar solas o porque todavía no nos habíamos embarcado en el mundo del sexo" dijo la porrista

"No creo que sea el momento para recalcar una y otra vez que somos sexualmente activas" dijo Rachel.

"Por favor, ni que hiciera falta recordarmelo" dijo la mujer. "Primero estuvieron desesperada por hacerlo, después, no pudieron parar de hacerlo"

"No somos adictas, Lucía" dijo la diva

"Lo sé. Solo son dos adolescentes" dijo la mujer

"Que nos amamos y queremos expresar ese amor de una forma física" dijo Santana

"¿Qué sentido tiene decirle eso a tu madre?" preguntó la diva

"No se, me gusta las reacciones que tienen cada vez que la hago recordar de que acaba de descubrirme metiendo mis dedos adentro tuyo" dijo Santana

"¡San!" gritó Rachel tratando de hacer calmar a la latina.

"Creo que es completamente natural que quieran expresar el amor que se tienen de esa forma, solo que no puedo sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza y de ahora en adelante, no me la voy a poder sacar. Si dejaste el celular en la casa ¿quién puede haber enviado el mensaje?" preguntó Lucía mirando a Santana

"Quizás Shelby, para hacerte pasar el mismo momento que ella pasó el otro día" dijo Santana

"Ohh...esa mujer me las va a pagar" dijo Lucía levantándose y saliendo de la casa.

"Bueno, esto fue mejor que con tu madre" dijo Santana

"Bastante mejor, pensé por un momento que iba a reaccionar en mi contra" dijo la diva riendo.

"No tenemos suerte con la privacidad ¿verdad?"

"No, se nota que no"

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Lo prometido es deuda y hoy subo este capítulo...¿quién las habrá estado espiando? mmmm, se sabe en el siguiente capítulo. En otro orden, Rachel habló del tema de Sue y poco a poco van a llegar a una conclusión que también se resolverá en uno o dos capítulos más, no me acuerdo._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_Mrs Michele: gracias por la review! Si, hablaba de Dave, pero no de Blaine. Se hacen divertidas esas conversaciones. jajaja Gracias de nuevo! Saludos!_

_Romi: pero Kurt ahí no termina de pedir consejos, jajaja. Veremos que pasa con Quinn, jajaja. Gracias por la review! Besotes!_

_Felices Pascuas!_

_Besos, Kitties!_

_Lore_


	11. ¿Cómo se calma a una fiera latina sexy?

_Hello Kitties!_

_Me voy a dividir en dos...porque...no sé. Las reviews las voy a responder en la parte de abajo._

_Espero que hayan pasado unas hermosas y dulces pascuas...yo vi Game of Thrones su estreno mundial y eso fue más que suficiente...jajajaja...mi coneja de Pascuas se llama HBO_

_Recién me daba cuenta que todavía no terminé el 13 de esta historia...así que voy a volver a una vez por semana con esta historia para no terminarla a las apuradas._

_Bueno...nos vemos abajo._

* * *

**¿Cómo se calma a una fiera latina sexy?**

Se tomaron tiempo limpiando la casa de la piscina antes de volver a la otra. Entraron sin ser recibidas esta vez, y Quinn estaba alimentando a Beth en la cocina.

"Estuvieron peleando un rato y después comenzaron a reírse. No sé de qué" dijo Quinn cuando vio a las morenas. "Por lo visto, ya todas las hemos visto cuando están involucradas en actividades sexuales."

"Graciosa, Quinn" dijo Santana sentándose al lado de la rubia.

"Además, de que están hablando con los padres de Stacy Johnson" dijo Quinn

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel

"No tengo ni idea" dijo la rubia

"Porque ellos y Stacy van a venir a almorzar con nosotras el día de hoy. Para pedir disculpas" dijo Lucía entrando en la cocina.

"Estoy sospechando que todos tienen conectados micrófonos en cada habitación de esta casa" dijo la latina y miró a su novia.

"Yo no" dijo Rachel y las otras personas se rieron en voz alta.

* * *

Cuando Stacy y sus padres entraron en la casa, los primeros minutos fueron tensos hasta que la pelirroja dijo que lo sentía mucho. No había sido su intención amenazar a Rachel, solo que quería aprovechar el momento para distraer a Santana. Nunca se imaginó que iba a pasar a mayores y que Sue iba a tomarlo en serio.

Después de ciertas palabras, en las que la pareja de morenas aceptó el pedido de disculpas, los Johnson y ellos pasaron un almuerzo agradable.

"Eso no fue nada extraño" dijo Santana sentándose en el sillón cuando los Johnson se marcharon.

"Para nada" dijo Rachel

"Es la cuestión de la vida. Aceptar los errores y enfrentarlos" dijo Shelby sentándose al lado de la diva.

"Esperemos que esa chica aprenda algo de sus errores" dijo Lucía. "Y que uds. aprendan a que no pueden cambiar el mundo" agregó sentándose al frente de ellas.

"¿Otra vez con la charla de que somos adolescentes y tenemos derechos a ser promiscuas?" preguntó Santana.

"Si uds. se vuelven promiscuas puedo asegurarles que las asesino" dijo Shelby

"Anoche estuvimos hablando de este tema, y llegamos a cierta conclusión" dijo Rachel.

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Shelby

"Es algo que tenemos que hablar con la persona correcta" dijo Santana.

"Sabes que no me caes bien, no hagas que amplíe mi disgusto hacia tu persona" dijo Shelby mirando a Santana con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Bueno..." comenzó a decir Rachel tratando de alivianar la tensión.

"Veamos una película" dijo Lucía.

* * *

Eran las últimas despiertas en la casa, Lucía y Shelby las habían dejado en el living hacía dos segundos y Santana no quería moverse de su lugar encima de la diva.

"¿Rach?" preguntó la latina mirando la pantalla.

"¿Mmm?" preguntó la diva, que estaba acariciando uno de los muslos de la latina.

"¿Puedes subir tu mano un poco más arriba y a donde hace más calor?"

"Estamos en el living, San. Tu madre y mi madre están en el piso de arriba y Quinn está con Beth en una habitación al fondo del pasillo"

"Por favor" dijo Santana agarrando una manta que no necesitaban y tapando sus piernas.

"Nunca imaginé que me ibas a estar rogando" dijo Rachel metiendo su mano dentro del pantalón de la latina. "¿En qué estuviste pensando que estás tan mojada?" preguntó la diva al notar la cantidad de humedad dentro de la latina.

"Oh...es que hubo una escena dentro de la película..." dijo la latina moviendo sus caderas en contra de la mano de la diva.

"No sé que película estuviste viendo, porque la que yo vi fue muy aburrida" dijo la diva metiendo dos dedos dentro de la latina.

"Ohhhhh..." dijo Santana comenzando a mover sus caderas en compás con la mano de Rachel.

"¿Qué película estuviste viendo?" preguntó la diva embistiendo un poco más rápido..."¿Qué película hiciste?"

"Inventé toda una...una...ahí Rach..." dijo Santana, intentó decir Santana, porque en realidad estaba cerca, tan cerca que solo bastó una embestida más de la diva y un roce del clítoris con la palma de la mano para que Santana explotara. "Ahhhh"

"Por suerte no gritaste" dijo la diva mordiendo el cuello de Santana cuando una luz se encendía en el pasillo.

"¿Terminaron con esa película aburrida?" preguntó Quinn entrando en el living y sentándose al lado de Rachel, dejando el monitor del bebé en la mesa ratona.

Las dos morenas la miraban con la boca abierta y sin moverse.

"¿En serio?¿Lo estaban haciendo acá?" preguntó la rubia notando la manta sobre Santana y sin ver las manos de Rachel.

"Que mente pervertida, Quinn" dijo Santana. "Solo entraste en un momento en el que estábamos por hacerlo"

"Si, claro" dijo la rubia "sé como se ven después de hacerlo"

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Rachel y Quinn comenzó a ponerse colorada.

"Creo que va a explotar, Rach." dijo Santana mirándola sorprendida.

"Creo que estás dejando de lado lo que acaba de decir" dijo Rachel aprovechando el momento en que Quinn no las miraba para sacar la mano que tenía en la entrepierna de la latina.

"¿No te diste cuenta que a pesar de mirarnos a la cara nunca nos miró a los ojos?" preguntó Rachel sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Quinn. "Anoche no se juntó con Brittany al final. Y...sabe como nos vemos después de hacerlo"

"¿Quinn estuviste espiándonos?" preguntó Santana mirando a su amiga que cada vez estaba más y más roja. "Si, va a explotar"

"¡Lo admito!" gritó Quinn levantándose. Arriba comenzaron a sentirse ruidos y Quinn no sabía que hacer.

"¿Qué admites?" preguntó Rachel

"Anoche cancelé la cita con Britt y estuve gran parte de la noche escondida espiándolas por la ventana." dijo la rubia

"Tendría que ofenderme y mucho" dijo Rachel

"Es algo completamente normal querer ver a dos personas teniendo sexo" dijo Quinn

"Pero...¿por qué Santana no dice nada?" preguntó la diva.

"Conozco esa mirada" dijo Quinn haciendo unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, mientras se comenzaban a escuchar pasos bajar las escaleras. "Me voy a ir a encerrar en mi cuarto, espero que puedas calmarla. No quiero que Beth se quede sin madre tan temprano"

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Shelby entrando en el living en el mismo momento en que Quinn salía corriendo, monitor de bebé en mano.

"¿Qué ocurre?" fue la pregunta de Lucía quien se quedó quieta al ver a su hija. "Shelby, es mejor que nos retiremos por donde vinimos...por lo menos hasta que esto termine"

"¿Esto qué?¿Y por qué hay una manta tapando sus piernas?¿Dónde están tus manos, Rachel?" preguntó Shelby

"Shelby, en serio...algo pasó y Santana está a punto de explotar, a no ser que alguien la calme antes" dijo Lucía mirando a la diva quien ahora tenía las manos arriba demostrando donde estaban.

"¿Cómo se supone qué...?" comenzó a preguntar Rachel pero las dos madres se marcharon y ella se quedo sintiendo a su novia enojada encima de ella. "Genial, todos rompen a Santana y yo tengo que arreglarla" dijo en voz baja pensando que hacer.

Abrazó la cintura de Santana y la pegó a su cuerpo, intentado vislumbrar como respiraba. Lo cual no era difícil, ya que la respiración de su novia era pesada. Completamente pesada.

"Podrías ayudarme" dijo poniendo su rostro sobre el hombro de ella. "Sé que estás enojada con Quinn pero ella ya no está más en la habitación. Así que estamos nosotras dos solas, y me está dando miedo porque estás quieta y silenciosa. Y si no sintiera tu respiración, no me daría cuenta de que no eres una estatua. Y si fueras una estatua, no podría hacerte el amor porque eres de piedra." suspiró sin notar ningún cambio en la latina. "¿Por qué no piensas en la película que habías creado en tu mente y que las dos protagonizábamos? Así quizás sea mejor para sacar tu cabeza de la idea que está rondando ahora y que sé que puede terminar en una casi desgracia...si, a mi también me molesta saber que Quinn estuvo espiándonos anoche, pero ya no podemos hacer nada. Ahora que lo pienso, hoy parecía un poco más relajada, porque se ve que proporcionamos algún tipo de ilusión para que pudiera masturbarse. Santana...¿estás ahí?" Rachel esperó unos minutos antes de seguir hablando, había notado que la respiración de Santana comenzaba a dejar de ser tan errática y forzosa. "San, quizás tuvo una razón para hacer lo que hizo, pero no por eso tienes que convertirte en esto. ¿San?" Seguía sin obtener respuesta alguna y el peso de Santana encima de ella se estaba haciendo casi insoportable, porque la tensión que la latina tenía en su cuerpo la hacía más pesada. Como pudo, la sacó de encima suyo y sentándola en el sillón, esperó por algún movimiento. Al no obtener nada, se sentó a horcajadas sobre la latina y agarró con sus dos manos el rostro de su novia e intentó dirigir la mirada hacia sus ojos.

Cuando hizo contacto con los ojos de Santana, ésta comenzó a relajarse. Quizás fuera la visión de Rachel encima de ella, o los ojos marrones que tanto amaba, pero de a poco la tensión fue abandonando el cuerpo de Santana hasta que expiró profundamente.

"Pensé que no ibas a volver más" dijo la diva cuando vio que los ojos de Santana no estaban brillando de furia.

"Casi me quedo en ese lugar" dijo Santana despacio.

"¡Pssst!" escucharon que alguien decía y Rachel miró hacia la escalera.

"Lucía, ¿qué sucede?" preguntó la diva.

"¿Se calmó?" preguntó la madre de la latina.

"Si, se calmó" dijo Rachel.

"De acuerdo. Mejor." dijo Lucía subiendo los escalones.

"Ooookk. ¿Qué está pasando, San? Quinn salió corriendo cuando te quedaste como una estatua y tu madre salvó a mi madre de lo que sea que iba a pasar contigo" dijo la diva.

"Me vuelo destructiva" dijo Santana y Rachel la miró sorprendida. "Ellas tienen sus historias, desde afuera, pero adentro se pone todo rojo y cuando logro salir de donde estoy, destruyo todo lo que tengo cerca"

"Bueeeno" dijo Rachel entendiendo ahora porque todos corrieron.

"Una vez le quebré a Quinn la nariz tirándole un libro en la cara" dijo Santana. "Fue hace un par de años atrás, cuando me enojé no recuerdo por que"

"Bien. Ahora..." dijo la diva sacando las manos del rostro de Santana y ubicándolas en sus hombros. "¿Me dices por qué te molestó tanto que Quinn nos espiara anoche?"

Santana otra vez entornó los ojos pero no volvió a entrar en ese mundo. Intentó mantener su respiración controlada y sin lastimar a la persona que estaba sentada encima de ella.

"Porque vio algo que solo yo tengo derecho a ver" dijo Santana

"Nos descubren en todo momento, San" dijo la diva.

"Si, pero nunca cuando..." comenzó a decir la latina y poniéndose colorada

"¿Cuándo?"

"Cuando llegas al orgasmo, Rach" dijo la latina. "No quiero que nadie más que yo te vea en ese momento"

"Oh...San..." dijo la diva besándola despacio.

"¿Por qué lo hizo?" preguntó la latina cuando se separaron.

"No sé" dijo Rachel "no tuve ocasión de seguir preguntándole cosas porque salió corriendo asustada"

"Además, ¿cómo va a plantar a Brittany para espiarnos?"

"Estoy segura de que si le hubiera contado de esa idea a Britt ella hubiera querido ver"

"Y ahí hubiera querido participar"

"Tenemos amigas muy raras, San." dijo Rachel acariciando la mejilla de la latina, con dos dedos. "¿Vamos a dormir?"

"Nunca vamos a volver de una noche juntas sin consecuencias, ¿verdad?" preguntó la latina antes de agarrar uno de los dedos de Rachel con su boca y morder la punta.

"Se ve que no" dijo la diva abrazándola.

"Vamos a dormir" dijo Santana levantándose y cargando con la diva hasta el piso superior.

* * *

Lo primero que hicieron el domingo a la mañana, fue sentarse a desayunar, al frente de Quinn y esperar que Lucía y Shelby se marcharan.

Rachel se levantó para cargar a Beth y se quedó cargándola alrededor de la mesa.

"Sé que lo hiciste para protegerla de tu novia psicópata" dijo la rubia mirando a Santana quien solo observaba a Rachel.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó la latina volviendo a mirar a la rubia, quien tragó un poco de aire y suspiró. Quinn sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que responder esa pregunta y sabía que su respuesta, la verdadera, no iba a calmarlas.

"Si quieres la verdad, fue por curiosidad." dijo Quinn y mirando a Rachel para ver su reacción, antes de volver a mirar a Santana. La noche anterior la diva había logrado calmar a su amiga y lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar.

"¿Curiosidad?" preguntó Santana al mismo tiempo que compartía una mirada con la diva.

"Si, curiosidad" dijo Quinn girando sus ojos. "Cuando las descubrí el viernes a la noche a punto de hacerlo en el sillón, me di cuenta de que uds. no se dan cuenta de que son dos mujeres completamente hermosas demostrándose lo mucho que se aman. Lo cual genera más erotismo. Y sus cuerpos son bastante atrayentes a la mirada del simple mortal. O sea, si yo no fuera lesbiana, hubiera intentado ver lo mismo. Y después, mientras volvía a la casa, me dije que no podía perderme la oportunidad de verlas hacer el amor y lo hice."

"Es la respuesta más estúpida que escuché en mi vida" dijo Santana

"Por lo menos es sincera. Y eso que tuvo tiempo de inventar alguna respuesta más creíble" dijo la diva.

"¿No están enojadas?" preguntó Quinn

"Algo" dijo la diva. "Santana está bastante más enojada porque se suponía que viste algo que nadie más que ella podía ver"

"Rachel, no compartas mis sentimientos" dijo la latina haciéndose la ofendida.

"Es cierto" dijo la diva caminando hacia Quinn para devolverle a Beth.

* * *

"Santana, Rachel, tienen una visita" dijo Lucía media hora antes del almuerzo.

"Tenemos un domingo interesante" dijo la latina caminando hacia el living.

"¿Stacy?" preguntó Rachel quedándose quieta en la puerta.

"Hola, siento molestarlas" dijo la pelirroja en el medio de los sillones.

"¿Qué crees que piense al saber lo que me hiciste anoche en ese sillón?" preguntó Santana en el oído de la diva.

"Santana...saluda a Stacy" dijo Rachel dándole un codazo en el estómago a su novia.

"Hola" dijo la latina agarrando la mano de la diva y caminando hacia uno de los sillones para sentarse y sentar a Rachel en su falda.

"Necesitaba hablar con uds." dijo Stacy sentándose al frente de las morenas.

"¿Sobre?" preguntó Santana

"Las Cheerios" dijo Stacy

"Oh, entonces yo mejor me voy" dijo Rachel intentando levantarse pero Santana no se lo permitió.

"¿Qué pasa con las Cheerios?" preguntó la latina.

"Quiero volver, no tengo gonorrea" dijo Stacy

"Esa palabra me genera incomodidad" dijo Rachel.

"Sabemos que es cierto lo que tus padres dicen" dijo Santana "Creemos que podemos encontrar la solución"

"Puedo dejar de ser promiscua. Puedo conseguirme un novio o una novia." dijo Stacy

"Entendemos que no hay muchas opciones en el mundo de McKinley para satisfacer mujeres" dijo Santana

"No lastimes a una mujer solo porque quieres un poco de estabilidad emocional" dijo Rachel

"Bueno, pero algo tengo que hacer para volver" dijo Stacy

"No te preocupes, mañana vamos a hablar con Sue" dijo Santana

"Tenemos una leve idea de lo que está pasando" dijo Rachel

"¿En serio?¿Qué es?" preguntó la pelirroja.

"Eso es algo que nos gustaría discutir primero con Sue" dijo Rachel.

"Oh, lo siento. No quise entrometerme" dijo Stacy. "Ahora...voy a marcharme. Gracias por escucharme"

"No, de nada" dijeron las morenas y la vieron partir.

* * *

Después de comer, Rachel decidió ir hasta el lago para pasear a los perros. Santana haciendo caso omiso a las dos madres quienes las miraban sospechando que en realidad iban a hacer otra cosa que caminar, decidió acompañarla.

"Por fin estamos afuera de esa casa" dijo Santana mientras caminaba agarrando la mano de la diva rumbo al lago. Los perros corrían a los costados, felices mirando a su dueña de vez en cuando. Siempre lo hacían.

"En realidad solo quieres estar lejos de la mirada de Quinn" dijo la diva.

"Si, es como si recordara lo que vio"

"Debemos ser muy sexys haciendo el amor"

"Estoy segura de que lo somos, pero me sentía mejor cuando era algo nuestro. Solamente"

"Tarde o temprano alguien nos iba a espiar"

"Siempre pensé que iba a ser Puckerman"

Rachel rió mientras seguían caminando.

"¿Recuerdas la primera vez que hicimos este camino?" preguntó Santana.

"Recuerdo que me hablabas" dijo Rachel pegando su cuerpo más al de la latina, quien soltó la mano y la pasó por la cintura de la diva.

"Nuestra primera vez tendría que haber sido en este bosque" dijo Santana

"Hubiera sido muy complicado" dijo Rachel cuando hacían los últimos pasos y llegaron al lago.

"Te espero aquí" dijo Santana señalando una roca, en donde se sentó a observar como la diva hacía jugar a los perros durante casi una hora, hasta que se cansó y se levantó. "Siempre pienso que vas a volver corriendo hacia mi, como hace 8 meses atrás" le gritó.

Y la diva la miró sorprendida y sonriendo comenzó a correr hacia la latina. Pero, cuando casi estaba por llegar a ella, Hermes saltó sobre Santana y comenzó a lamerle la cara.

"Buen chico." dijo la latina palmeando la enorme cabeza del rottweiller y tratando de sacarsélo de encima.

"Tendría que ponerme celosa" dijo Rachel riendo. "Hermes, ven" agregó y el perro inmediatamente fue hacia su dueña.

"Esos perros están locos" dijo Santana levantándose.

"No lo están, solo son animales. Que hasta hace un tiempo atrás solo me tenían a mi. Ahora tienen más gente que los cuida." dijo Rachel extendiendo una mano para entrelazarla.

"Bueno, disfrutemos lo que queda de este día, entre las dos" dijo Santana besando a su novia y agarrando su trasero, para recibir como respuesta un grito de su novia (causado por la sorpresa) y ladridos por parte de los perros.

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció?_

_Sé que la mayoría pensó que era Quinn y...tenían razón. _

_Aunque creo que a esta altura me faltaba algo de coherencia...más de la que me falta normalmente digo_

_Un pequeño anuncio quería hacer. Sepan que si siento que para mi la historia no está funcionando, voy a terminarla lo mejor que pueda dejando lugar a una parte más de esta serie que todavía no tiene nombre._

_:D_

_Dejando de lado eso..._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_Mrs Michele: ni se me ocurre volver a hacer un nuevo trío como el de esa historia. Aprendí mi lección después de eso. Realmente no sé que tiene Kurt o alguien en los ojos para fijarse en Finn. Pobre Lucía! Jajajajaja. Nos vemos pronto! Gracias por la review!_

_AndruSol: si fue Quinn. Por un momento pensé en hacer que sea Puck, pero...la verdad me gustó más lo que pasa en este capítulo. Era solo una broma de Shelby, ya que era la única persona que faltaba en esa casa para descubrirlas teniendo sexo. Gracias por la review! Besos!  
_

_Romi: espero que hayas pasado unas lindas pascuas! Jajaja si, hay mas momentos de Kurt pidiendo consejos y planeación de asesinato por parte de Santana. Gracias por la review! Besos!_

_Bueno Kitties, termino acá de escribir. Nos vemos pronto en esta, o más tarde en las Aventuras, porque como no tengo Beta, uso el diccionario del navegador para arreglar todos los errores :)_

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore_


	12. She's bored, she hate me

**She's bored, she hate me**

El lunes a la mañana las encontró caminando juntas hacia la oficina de Sue, con una misión en la cabeza. Hablar con ella.

Cuando Becky las vio entrar, corrió hacia la oficina de la entrenadora y le anunció la visita.

"Las estaba esperando" dijo Sue después de que Becky les dijera que pasaran y ellas se sentaron al frente de la entrenadora.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel

"En realidad no, porque ya había visto a Santana en el entrenamiento esta mañana. Así que, ¿qué se les ofrece?" preguntó Sue, acomodándose en su sillón y mirando a las morenas.

"Queremos saber porque mentiste con respecto a Johnson teniendo gonorrea, porque todos buscan mi consejo y porque siempre pareces saber todo" dijo Santana

Sue las observó durante unos minutos eternos, quizás con la esperanza de que el timbre del primero periódo sonara para que se marcharan. Pero las morenas pudieron notar que la sorpresa pasaba por los ojos de la entrenadora.

"Me descubrieron" dijo Sue.

"¿En qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Estoy aburrida" dijo la entrenadora. "Desde que Schuester se fue y cierta persona se infiltró en mi mente, estoy buscando una forma de pensar en otras cosas."

"¿Y nosotras sufrimos las consecuencias de tu aburrimiento?" preguntó Rachel

"Son las más divertidas para llevarlo a cabo. No pensé nunca que se iban a dar cuenta antes de que termine el año. O que se iban a dar cuenta." dijo Sue. "O que Santana iba a golpear a Azimio sacándolas del clóset ante toda la escuela. O que los padres de Johnson iban a seguir haciendo análisis de sangre para saber si era verdad que su hija tenía gonorrea."

"¿Cómo se te ocurrió lo de la gonorrea?" preguntó Santana

"Había visto el análisis de sangre de Suzy Pepper y de Finn Hudson un día que pasé por la enfermería..." dijo Sue

"O sea, un día que en realidad fuiste a espiar a la enfermería" dijo Rachel.

"Berry, no me molestes" dijo Sue. "Voy a seguir con mi historia" agregó la entrenadora esperando que ambas morenas asientan.

"Cuando vi los análisis, comencé a darme cuenta de que un plan se formaba en mi mente, y de que había pasado mucho tiempo sin hacer algún tipo de maldad. Pocos días después, me enteré que Puckerman también se había contagiado de gonorrea, y me di cuenta de que Suzy no estaba jugando limpio. Al poco tiempo, después de una muy liviana investigación, acorralé a Ben Israel y me contó de todo el plan de Pepper para esparcir la enfermedad. Sé que muchas de mis porristas no son tan tontas, pero con un poco de inteligencia interna, les hice creer a algunas que no necesitaban preservativo. Algunas son muy crédulas. Entonces, comencé a hacer que la gente se acercara a Santana por ayuda. Cuando Tina salió de la oficina de Pillsbury completamente traumada por lo que había visto, le dije que quizás sería mejor preguntarle a alguien de su edad, a alguien que estuviera en una relación comprometida. El resto lo hizo Tina, cuando le preguntaron algo, ella dijo que lo mejor era preguntarle a Santana. Igual que Quinn y Brittany" terminó de decir Sue.

"¿Y estabas tan aburrida para hacer todo esto?" preguntó Santana

"¡Ey! Yo me aburro fácil. Tienen que estar agradecidas de que aguanté tanto tiempo" dijo la entrenadora.

Las morenas compartieron una mirada, sacudieron la cabeza y se levantaron para marcharse.

"Esperen..." dijo Sue "¿Qué va a pasar con lo que te pedí, Santana?"

"Estás loca si crees que puedo cambiar a todos los adolescentes de este colegio, Sue" dijo Santana.

"No es ninguna novedad" dijo la entrenadora. "Pero...¿podrían ayudarme con otra cosa?"

Las dos morenas se sorprendieron porque escucharon la timidez de Sue, algo que nadie tenía la oportunidad de conocer en una mujer completamente segura y volvieron sin pronunciar palabra a sentarse, esperando que continuara con lo que querían pedirle. Esta nueva Sue generaba escalofríos.

"Es sobre esta persona que se infiltró en mi mente" comenzó a decir Sue y entrecerró los ojos ante el rostro de Rachel, quien claramente demostraba que ya se había dado cuenta de quien estaba hablando.

"¿Qué pasa con esta persona?" preguntó Santana quien estaba como distraída de lo que pasaba entre su novia y su entrenadora.

"¿Cómo puedo hacer para...acercarme...?" preguntó Sue poniéndose colorada. Algo nuevo también para las dos morenas, quienes abrieron los ojos.

"Es grave" dijo Rachel mirando a su novia.

"Parece que si. Es como que sacó a Sue de su piso seguro" dijo Santana

"Si, le movieron el piso y de forma fuerte" dijo Rachel

"Es como un terremoto emocional de nivel 10 en la escala Sue Sylvester" dijo la latina

"¿Se dan cuenta de que estoy al frente de uds.?" preguntó la entrenadora.

"No todos los días tenemos la oportunidad de burlarnos de que ud. en realidad tiene sentimientos." dijo Rachel

"Y por eso generalmente los oculto, Berry" dijo Sue

"No tendría que ocultarlos, realmente parece más humana cuando los deja entrever de vez en cuando. Porque generalmente solo parece una versión de Schwarzenegger en Terminator 2. Solo le falta de vez en cuando terminar cada frase con un "I'll be back" y se convierte oficialmente en un robot" dijo Rachel con una sonrisa pícara.

"Tienes suerte de que Kevin Costner está a tu lado, sino te puedo asegurar que las consecuencias por lo que acabas de decir van a ser terribles" dijo la entrenadora.

"No creo que se atreva si quiere tener una oportunidad con esa _persona_" el énfasis en persona y la sorpresa de Sue al darse cuenta de que Rachel era más inteligente de lo que había pensado, la amenaza de la diva y la noción de que sabía que ella podía ayudarla, hicieron que Sue se enderezara en su asiento.

"¿Qué está pasando entre uds. dos?" preguntó Santana, que estaba pensando más en las ganas de salir de esa oficina y convencer a Rachel de encerrarse en el vestuario de las Cheerios.

"No quiero ni imaginar en que estabas pensando, López" dijo Sue. "Pero aquí, pitufina, se dio cuenta de quien es esa persona"

"¿En serio? ¿Quién es, Rach?" preguntó la latina mirando a su novia, quien la miró ofendida.

"Me dijo Pitufina y no dices absolutamente nada" dijo Rachel "No entiendo porque tengo que decirte de quien está enamorada Sue"

"¡Yo no dije nada de estar enamorada!" dijo Sue golpeando sus manos en el escritorio y levantándose. "¡Becky!" gritó y la rubia entró corriendo a esperar las órdenes.

"¿Si, entrenadora?" preguntó Becky

"Dame dos pases para que estas dos idiotas puedan faltar al primer período así los firmo y después llévalos a las clases que ellas digan" dijo Sue volviéndose a sentar y esperando que Becky haga lo solicitado.

Cuando volvieron a quedarse solas, después de que Becky partió a llevar los pases, Sue miró a las morenas.

"Solo dije que esa persona se infiltró en mis pensamientos, no entiendo porque dices que estoy enamorada, Berry"

"Ud. está enamorada" dijo Rachel

"Berry, no intentes hacerme decir cosas que no voy a decir porque no siento" dijo Sue

"No voy a hacer nada para ayudarla hasta que ud. lo admita, Sue" dijo Rachel.

"No te necesito, necesito a tu novia" dijo Sue

"Ud. sabe que me necesita. Ella no va hacer caso a lo que Santana diga" dijo Rachel

"¿Ella?" preguntó Santana sorprendida. "¿Sue?¿En serio?"

El silencio cubrió la habitación, mientras la entrenadora intentaba pensar en algo que decir, aunque no tenía mucho que decir, Rachel la miraba con una sonrisa dominante y Santana pensaba.

"Bueno, no es raro. Ud. tiene una energía que no cualquier hombre soportaría. Pero la mujer que esté a su lado tiene que ser una mujer completamente segura de si mismo, con una personalidad fuerte para poder mantenerse al paso que ud. va" dijo Santana rompiendo en silencio.

"No puedes darte cuenta de quien estamos hablando, pero si te pones a analizar el porque a Sue le gusta una mujer" dijo Rachel mirando a su novia.

"Es que estaba distraída mientras uds. dos hablaban" dijo Santana levantando los hombros, como si eso permitiera una buena explicación en el porque no se daba cuenta.

"Bueno...¿van a ayudarme?" preguntó Sue. "Prometo no decirte Pitufina de nuevo" agregó mirando a la diva.

"De acuerdo." dijo Santana levantándose. "Ahora nos vamos"

"¿A dónde? Nos podemos quedar hablando con Sue, tenemos toda la hora libre" dijo Rachel.

"A aprovechar que tenemos toda la hora libre" dijo Santana agarrando a su novia y saliendo de la oficina.

"Después le aviso, Sue" alcanzó a decir Rachel antes de desaparecer en el pasillo con la latina.

"Eso espero, pitufina. Eso espero." dijo Sue en voz baja.

* * *

Igualmente no llegaron muy lejos, ya que al girar en el pasillo que las llevaba al vestuario de las Cheerios, Shelby estaba detenida, con las manos en la cintura y una mirada asesina que hizo que Santana diera un paso hacia atrás.

"¿De dónde vienen y qué estuvieron haciendo?" preguntó mirando a su hija a los ojos. Santana, mientras tanto, se había ubicado detrás de su novia, por las dudas.

"De la oficina de Sue" dijo Rachel.

"El gesto de tu novia me dice que no es verdad" dijo Shelby y Rachel miró a la latina quien tenía un rostro que mostraba terror. Poco sabían Shelby y la diva de que en realidad el rostro de Santana tenía que ver con lo que tenía planeado hacerle a su novia en el vestuario que por lo que habían hecho.

"Es verdad, si quieres podemos ir a preguntarle a Sue" dijo Rachel girando los ojos.

"¿Preguntarme qué?" dijo Sue apareciendo detrás de las morenas.

"¿Es cierto que éstas sexopatas estuvieron contigo?" preguntó Shelby

"Si, estuvieron conmigo" dijo Sue sinceramente.

"Increíble. Pensé que se habían saltado una clase para tener sexo" dijo Shelby. "Aunque por la cara que hace ahora Santana, eso es lo que estaba pensando."

"¡San!" dijo Rachel golpeando el piso con uno de sus pies.

"No puedes culparme de que mi imaginación es más avanzada en ese aspecto" dijo Santana tratando de mantener la compostura al frente de Shelby.

"Sabes que por delatarte al frente de mi madre sobre lo que estabas pensando hacerme en el vestuario de las Cheerios...no me mires así, sé hacia dónde íbamos, ahora no vamos a ir nada hacia ese lugar, sino a la biblioteca a estudiar ¿Verdad?" preguntó la diva.

"Maldición" dijo Santana en voz baja.

"Ahora vayan a la biblioteca, estoy segura que los libros son mucho más interesantes" dijo Sue.

"Yo estoy segura de que quizás a Shelby le guste escuchar lo que nos dijiste" dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de su novia y arrastrándola hacia la biblioteca, a pesar del puchero que Santana estaba haciendo.

* * *

"Sigo sin saber quien es la mujer que tiene a Sue enamorada" dijo Santana minutos después, mientras seguía a Rachel por los pasillos. "Y este no es el camino a la biblioteca"

"Lo sé. Solo tenía que mantener la actuación al frente de mi madre" dijo la diva mirando adentro de una de las aulas y al ver que estaba vacía se metió, con la latina con una enorme sonrisa detrás, agarrando su cintura.

"Berry, sigues sorprendiéndome" dijo Santana.

"Pon el seguro en la puerta, San" dijo Rachel y la latina hizo exactamente eso. Cuando se dio vuelta, abrió la boca ante lo que estaba viendo.

Rachel ya se había desprendido la camisa que tenía puesta y dejaba mostrar un corpiño, negro de seda. Sabía que eso era nuevo, había pasado un tiempo revisando la ropa interior de su novia. Inmediatamente, a la latina se le metió una idea en la cabeza y sonriendo, se acercó a la diva.

"Profesora Berry, ¿me pidió que la viera por unos créditos extras?" preguntó sensualmente.

Rachel, abrió los ojos ante las palabras de su novia, pero sonrió.

"Si, señorita López" dijo la diva acomodándose en el escritorio, dejando la camisa abierta, mientras Santana miraba el estómago plano de su novia, lamiéndose los labios. "Su nota en el examen ha sido muy, muy mala. Tengo miedo que me afecte personalmente"

"¿Qué tan mala?" preguntó Santana ubicándose entre las piernas de la diva, quien las había abierto.

"Muy, muy mala. Creo que va a tener que hacer mucho para levantarla"

"¿Puedo levantar otra cosa?" preguntó Santana agradecida de que ese día Rachel había decidido usar una de sus antiguas polleras. Mientras decía las palabras, sus manos se habían ubicado en los muslos de la diva y comenzaron a subir por sus piernas, levantando la pollera en el proceso.

"Puede hacer lo que quiera mientras sea digno de levantar esa nota" dijo Rachel antes de que Santana estrechara sus labios contra los de ella.

La diva comenzó a sacarle el uniforme a la latina, mientras Santana terminaba de sacarle la camisa a ella.

"¿Te excita pensar que alguien puede llegar a vernos?" preguntó Santana mientras bajaba el cierre de la pollera de Rachel.

"No, por Dios. Sabes que no es algo que me guste." dijo Rachel dejando Santana solo con la pollera de las porristas.

"¿Tenías algún tipo de fantasía sobre esto?" dijo Santana cuando sintió las manos de Rachel subiendo por sus muslos y la tela de su propia pollera.

"Creo que es momento de que pasemos a la acción. No estamos precisamente en la casa de la piscina" dijo la diva comenzando a estimular el clítoris de Santana.

"Mmmhmm" dijo la latina haciendo lo mismo que su novia. "Algún...algún día vamos a tener que poner en práctica bien todas nuestras fantasías"

Se volvieron a besar, mientras sus dedos viajaban más al sur, rodeando la entrada de la otra antes de penetrarse, despacio.

"Como amo que todavía sigas tan estrecha" dijo Santana en el oído de Rachel y comenzando a moverse más rápido dentro de su novia, la diva imitó sus movimientos mientras clavaba sus dientes en el cuello de Santana, tratando de mantener al margen sus gritos. La latina, si quería, podía controlarse, pero ella no.

"Oh, Dios. Sigue haciendo eso" dijo la latina cuando sintió que Rachel abría y cerraba sus dedos dentro de ella, mientras su pulgar seguía jugando con su clítoris.

"Ahí, San" dijo Rachel cuando la latina tocó ese nudo de nervios dentro de ella.

"Déjate llevar" dijo Santana besando a Rachel mientras las dos llegaban al orgasmo tragando el grito de la otra.

* * *

"No entiendo porque tienes que buscarlas por toda la escuela". Escucharon la voz de Sue mientras volvían al pasillo en donde estaban sus casilleros. Se quedaron quietas, intentando saber con quien hablaban.

"Esas chicas están en una cruzada sexual y es mi deber detenerlas" dijo la voz de Shelby.

"A mi me parece que es más que nada las ganas que tienes de ver a Santana asustada" dijo Sue

"¿Puedes culparme? Desfloró a mi pequeña" dijo Shelby

"Por Dios, Shelby. Déjalas ser adolescentes" dijo Sue

"Mira quien habla. La mujer que le pidió a una chica de 16 años que cambie la forma de ser de todas las porristas, porque son demasiado adolescentes como para estar preocupándose por el sexo" dijo Shelby

"Ya hablé con ellas dos de ese tema, les saqué ese peso de encima" dijo Sue

"¿De eso hablaron esta mañana?" preguntó Shelby y ahí las dos jóvenes morenas las vieron aparecer en la punta del pasillo.

"Por supuesto. Tengo que decirte que el pitufo que tienes por hija, es más inteligente de lo que dejaba notar" dijo Sue mirando a Rachel y a Santana y haciendo caminar a Shelby más rápido, así no las veía.

Las últimas palabras dejaron a Shelby pensando mientras caminaban buscando a las dos personas que acababan de dejar atrás.

"Ahora entiendo porque tu madre me odia" dijo Santana en voz baja.

"No te odia" dijo la diva

"La acabas de escuchar, Rach."

"Insisto en que no te odia." dijo la diva sonriendo.

Pero a Santana eso no la convenció demasiado.

* * *

El día pasó sin incidentes, salvo la forma en que Kurt seguía con la mirada a Santana.

"¿Te sucede algo, ladyface?" preguntó la latina en glee, cansada de los ojos de Kurt encima de ella.

"No, no. Nada" dijo Kurt mirando a Shelby quien los miraba como si hubieran arruinado su discurso al ganar un Tony.

Cuando la clase terminó, Kurt se quedó esperando, con el conocimiento de que las dos morenas eran las últimas en irse.

"Santana, quería agradecerte" dijo cuando solo quedaron los tres dentro del salón del coro.

"De nada. No era necesario que me sacaras una radiografía todo el santo día" dijo la latina.

"Santana" dijo Rachel poniendo una mano en el hombro de su novia.

"Nos vemos mañana" dijo Kurt pasando al lado de la pareja y saliendo del salón del coro.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Rachel despacio, ubicándose al frente de la latina, quien seguía con las cejas fruncidas pensando en algo. La diva, sabía que el problema de Santana tenía que ver con la conversación que había escuchado entre su madre y Sue, y sobre el pensamiento de que Shelby la odiaba. "Vamos a casa, ahí podemos hablar antes de que alguien llegue".

"No, tengo entrenamiento" dijo Santana dejando un beso en la frente de Rachel y saliendo del salón del coro.

"¿Qué le pasa a Santana?" preguntó Shelby quien se había quedado en la oficina que daba al salón del coro.

"Esta segura de que la odias" dijo Rachel

"No la odio"

"Escuchamos hoy cuando ibas caminando con Sue, cuando le dijiste que Santana _desfloró a tu pequeña_"

"Eso no quiere decir que la odie"

"Habla con ella y haz que entienda. Y deja de seguirnos por todos lados cuando no es viernes para intentar volver a interrumpirnos teniendo sexo"

"Es demasiado divertida la cara de Santana cuando la descubro haciendo o pensando en hacer algo involucrando tu cuerpo"

"¡Mamá!"

"Igual no debe preocuparse por mi, demasiado. Leroy llamó después de que te fuiste esta mañana. Viene el fin de semana."

"Oh Dios, le va a agarrar una un ataque de pánico." dijo Rachel

"Y yo voy a tener la mejor comedia del mundo" dijo Shelby. "Esta noche va a cenar Sue" agregó cuando su hija desaparecía por el pasillo.

* * *

"¿Tengo tiempo de huir al otro lado del mundo?" preguntó Santana cinco minutos después de volver a su casa y escuchar de la boca de su novia que su suegro iba a volver. Si, Leroy había vuelto varias veces después de sus vacaciones, pero ahora las cosas cambiaban porque estaban involucradas sexualmente. Antes era solo un lindo romance sin sexo.

"Deja de exagerar" dijo Rachel agarrando las manos de Santana y acomodándola en la cama.

"Claro...claro. Tu madre me odia y tu padre va a odiarme en cuanto se entere que ya no eres virgen"

"Mi padre ya sabe que no soy más virgen. Se le conté al día siguiente en cuanto tuve una oportunidad de hablar con él, pero no se enojó ni nada"

"Es que está planeando mi asesinato, lentamente"

"Santana."

"¿Qué?"

"Mi madre no te odia. Hablé con ella y me dijo que no lo hace. Así que te pediría que dejes de ser tan perseguida."

"Voy a morir este fin de semana, cuando tu padre y tu madre estén juntos. ¿Crees que como último pedido podamos dormir las dos juntas las últimas noches de mi vida?"

"Exagerada"

"Ya lo verás, cuando el lunes no tengas más mi cuerpo cerca tuyo en la escuela"

"¡Santana!"

"Te estás riendo"

"Siempre me haces reír, eres como mi payaso personal"

"¡Hola!" dijo Brittany abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Rachel y saludando a las dos morenas, que se asustaron.

"¿Privacidad es una palabra que no existe en nuestro diccionario? " Preguntó Santana enojándose

"Pero si no están haciendo nada que yo quiera ver" dijo la rubia

"¿Tu novia te mandó a interrumpirnos?" preguntó Rachel

"Si" dijo Brittany sentándose en la cama junto a ellas.

"Imagina" dijo Santana

"Dice que ya es hora de cenar, aunque me parece un poco temprano todavía" dijo la rubia.

"Puede llegar a ser un poco temprano" dijo Santana levantándose y extendiendo una mano para ayudar a su novia.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_No se si pasaron por las aventuras o no, pero estoy con bloqueo de escritor, aunque en realidad tengo un aviso con esta historia en particular._

_Podrán ver que comienza a temblequear la trama y ya lo venía notando antes del bloqueo, así que, estoy escribiendo el capítulo final de esta parte de la serie. O sea, no voy a dejar la historia donde está porque sería terrible sin un buen final._

_Como podrán haber leído va a volver Leroy y eso va a poner un poco de tranquilidad (y no) en las morenas. _

_Faltan dos capítulos para que esto termine. E.l 13 ya está, pero si puedo terminar el 14, los subiré seguidos así por lo menos me saco la presión de la historia y uds. pueden tener su final, que es lo más importante. _

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_Mrs Michele: no se me había ocurrido esa situación ahora que lo pienso. Hubiera sido graciosísima. Por lo menos en lo que va de esta serie no creo que las vuelva a espiar, aunque por lo visto manda a Brittany a ver si las descubre. Gracias por la review! (No puedo enviarla a espiar a ver que pasa si Rachel no está presente para calmar a Santana?) Saludos!_

_Romi: jajajaja tiene momentos, pero parece ser que Rachel puede cambiar esos momentos. Se había dado entender quien mandó el mensaje pero en el capítulo que sigue con la llegada de Leroy seguramente va a existir un pedido de perdón. Parece que ese hombre impone su presencia en el momento en que llega a su casa. Gracias por la review! Besotes! _

_AndruSol: mirala vos a Quinn, salió voyeurista. Jajajaja. No creo que a Brittany le moleste demasiado y estoy segura de que va a ir a espiar también si le dan la oportunidad. Aunque más obvio. Espero que esta solución con el temita de Sue sea aceptable. :D Gracias por la review! Besos!_

_BelleBerryD: hay que ver que tan destructiva puede volverse. Gracias por la(s) review(s)! Las leí todas, muchas gracias. Besos!_

_Bueno kitties, nos vemos pronto!_

_Besos!_

_Lore_


	13. ¡Surprise!

**¡Surprise!**

Shelby llamó a Santana a la oficina después de la cena, mientras Sue se quedaba hablando con Lucía en la cocina y Rachel intentaba pensar de que podía llegar a querer hablar Sue con la madre de su novia.

"No creo que Shelby asesine a Santana" escuchó que decía Sue, mirando de reojo a la diva, tratando de sacar una reacción de la pequeña morena.

"No creo que quieras que mi madre termine presa" dijo Rachel guiñándole el ojo a la entrenadora y saliendo al patio trasero con los perros, para hacerlos jugar bajo la luz de la luna.

* * *

"Santana, quiero que algo quede claro entre nosotras" comenzó a decir Shelby mientras miraba a la latina quien estaba casi temblando al frente de ella. "No te odio"

"No parece" dijo la latina

"No lo hago. Simplemente...me estoy comportando un poco sobreprotectora con respecto a la actividad sexual de mi hija"

"¿Un poco?"

"Bastante. Pero tiene una razón. Si te das cuenta, esa sobreprotección aparece en terreno escolar. Mientras están afuera de la escuela no sucede. No quiero que las descubran teniendo sexo, es algo que puede llegar a causar una suspensión o directamente una expulsión. Además, de que en esta casa solo falta que Leroy cuando venga este fin de semana las descubra en ciertas posiciones."

"Lo de Quinn fue su propia idea"

"Si, tengo que hablar con Quinn al respecto de eso. A pesar de todo, una de uds. es mi hija. Y aunque no me creas, te quiero como si fueras...la...no...novia...de mi hija"

"Diablos, podrías haberle puesto un poco más de emoción a las palabras."

Shelby sonrió pero sonrió más cuando se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"¡Santana!"

"Lo que si no entiendo" dijo Shelby divertida "es como haces para seguir a mi hija en todas las cosas que planea"

"No la dejo hablar demasiado, generalmente intento cerrarle la boca con un beso" dijo la latina, también sonriendo y escuchando un golpe detrás

"¿Por qué mejor no vas a hablar con ella y a decirle que es todo un chiste? No creo que te permita acercarte demasiado" dijo Shelby.

"Sabe que le estamos haciendo una broma" dijo Santana.

"Eso espero" dijo Shelby levantándose.

"No me gusta que se rían a mis costillas" dijo Rachel desde el otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

Esa semana no hubo demasiados dramas, salvo por Kurt siguiendo a Santana a todos lados. Hasta, que el viernes la latina explotó en el medio de Glee.

"¡Basta Hummel. Dime ahora que quieres y si cierras la maldita boca, juro que te la rompo a trompadas porque estoy cansada de tenerte detrás mío como perro faldero.!" gritó Santana y todos se quedaron quietos a observar la interacción.

"Solo si hablamos a solas" dijo Kurt y Santana giró sus ojos y salió del aula del coro y esperó en el pasillo.

"Pensé que esta historia había terminado cuando me agradeciste el otro día." dijo la latina enojada.

"Si pero es que...sigo necesitando ayuda" dijo Kurt

"¿En qué puedo ayudarte ahora?" preguntó Santana

"Finn"

"¿Finn?"

"Si. Quiero que comience a fijarse en mi"

"¿Cómo rayos voy a hacer eso?"

"Tienes razón, tendría que preguntarle a Rachel. Al fin y al cabo, la chica popular y que todos creían heterosexual está acostándose con ella"

"¿Sabes que se está rifando una trompada y estás siendo el poseedor de todos los números?" preguntó Santana poniendo sus manos en su cintura. "Por lo tanto, para dejarte con vida unos días más, agradeciendo el hecho de que es viernes, voy a volver a escuchar a mi suegra retarme por algo, voy a irme a mi casa, a darme una ducha y después me iré al lugar especial que tengo con mi pequeña novia para tener una noche de sexo, de todas las formas, posiciones y sentimientos"

"¿Tenías que decir lo último?" preguntó Kurt con cara de asco.

"Si, porque te voy a hacer sufrir" dijo Santana dando media vuelta y entrando en el salón del coro.

* * *

Cuando se encontraron solas en la casa de la piscina esa noche, lo primero que hicieron fue tirarse en sillón abrazadas y comenzar a hablar.

"Ahora, ¿qué quería Kurt?" preguntó la diva, acariciando el esternón de Santana que estaba debajo de ella.

"Quería que lo ayudé a conquistar a Finn" dijo Santana con sus dos manos acariciando la espalda de ella.

"¿En serio?¿Qué le pasa a ese chico?Es como querer conquistar...no sé a quien realmente. No encuentro comparación alguna"

"Le pregunté como podía yo hacer eso, y me dijo que lo mejor iba a ser preguntarte a vos, porque pudiste conquistarme."

"Extraño..."

"Extraño que no lo haya matado en ese instante"

"Es cierto. No lo mataste. ¿Puedo saber el porque?"

"Porque te amo lo suficiente para no pasar el resto de mi vida en la cárcel. No te verías bien visitándome."

"Y tú no te verías bien en un enterizo naranja"

"A no ser que sea hecho a mi medida. Ahí me vería fantástica"

"Eso es cierto" dijo la diva, le gustaba estar así con Santana. Las dos relajadas en los brazos de la otra. Hablando, como solían hacerlo las parejas normales. Extrañamente sin interrupciones.

"¿Quién tiene a Sue atrapada en una telaraña romántica?" preguntó Santana recordando la conversación con la entrenadora a comienzos de la semana.

"¿No te diste cuenta?" preguntó la diva, acomodándose para quedar a horcajadas de Santana.

"No." dijo la latina, comenzando a acariciar los brazos de Rachel.

"¿Quién está constantemente hablando con Sue en la escuela?" preguntó Rachel.

"Tu madre" dijo Santana como si eso no fuera de importancia, hasta que cada cosa comenzó a encajar en su cabeza. "¡No puede ser!" dijo la latina casi gritando de la sorpresa.

"Sip" dijo la diva comenzando a besar el cuello de Santana.

"Espera, espera. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?"

"No tengo idea"

"¿En serio?"

"Realmente ponerme a ver lo que implicaría para mi que mi madre y Sue Sylvester se involucren en una relación romántica, es como que no es algo que quiera pensar demasiado San. Menos cuando estamos en la única noche de la semana en que podemos estar juntas. Además, ya que quieres arruinarme estos momentos, te voy a hacer recordar que mi padre llega mañana a la mañana"

"Eres cruel"

"Tú empezaste logrando que me detenga para preguntarme porque estoy tan tranquila con lo de Sue y mi mamá"

"Sue nos pidió ayuda. Nosotras vamos a tener que ayudar a Sue a conquistar a tu mamá."

"Santana...los viernes a la noche son las únicas noches que tenemos para estar realmente solas. Sin interrupciones a pesar de que pareciera que todo el mundo conoce el camino a esta casa."

"¿Sabes? Lo que es raro es que Puckerman no nos haya encontrado teniendo sexo"

"Eso es porque lo desea demasiado. Si dejara de pensar en algún segundo en que va a descubrirnos, va a hacerlo. Mientras siga pensando en descubrirnos, no lo va a hacer"

"¿Crees que Kurt tiene posibilidades con Finn?"

"Es una en mil millones. Finn es demasiado homofóbico como para interesarse por un hombre. No es un homosexual reprimido del tipo que estaba hablando Kurt"

"¿El ex?"

"El ex"

"Me pregunto quién será" dijo Santana.

Rachel suspiró y salió de encima de la latina, sentándose a su lado con las piernas cruzadas debajo de ella y mirando hacia el frente.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Santana

"Noto que es más importante lo que está pasando con todos los demás que lo que puede llegar a pasar entre nosotras en este momento. Por lo tanto, me senté cómodamente para escucharte hablar de todo eso y responder cuando sea necesario, sin estar con la necesidad de tocarte" dijo Rachel mirándola tranquila.

"Pero yo no quería que salgas de encima mío" dijo Santana haciendo un puchero y tratando de subir encima de la diva quien no se lo permitía. "¿Rach?" preguntó la latina mirándola como lastimada.

"Saaannn." dijo Rachel "Prefiero que hablemos si quieres tener toda mi atención dedicada a tu persona. En todo caso, si volvemos a iniciarnos en relaciones, no vamos a hablar"

"¿Es una u otra?"

"Si"

"Está bien. Igual siempre podemos hablar mañana cuando ya estemos en la casa con Leroy" dijo Santana agarrando a la diva por la cintura y corriendo hacia el cuarto para desnudarse, desnudarla y comenzar a hacerle el amor. Toda la noche.

* * *

Cuando volvían caminando hacia la casa, Santana se dio cuenta de que habían terminado de hacer lo que siempre hacían justo a tiempo, porque en la última curva una figura alta apareció caminando apurado.

"¡Papi!" gritó Rachel corriendo hacia el hombre cuya sonrisa se hizo imposiblemente enorme y corrió hacia su hija.

Santana abrió los ojos y comenzó a temblar por dentro al ver la figura de su suegro abrazar a su pequeña novia.

"Santana, ¿no vas a saludarme?" dijo el hombre sonriendo mientras abrazaba a la diva quien prácticamente lloraba de alegría.

"Hola, Leroy" dijo la joven latina tímidamente.

Leroy dejó un beso en la frente de su hija antes de salir del abrazo y agarrar una de las pequeñas manos entre las suyas y caminar hacia Santana, quien parecía no encontrar la forma de moverse y encima, se acababa de dar cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

"¿Tienes miedo de mi?" preguntó el hombre deteniéndose al frente de Santana quien había bajado la mirada. "Llegué hace una hora, más o menos, y esas dos mujeres insistían e insistían en que viniera a buscarlas. Estiré lo más que pude el momento. No quería encontrarlas en una situación comprometida"

Santana se había puesto colorada ante las palabras del hombre y decidió acercarse para ver su reacción. Leroy abrió el brazo que no tenía a su hija y decidió rodear a la latina, quien se puso contenta en el momento en que él hombre la acercó a Rachel y las abrazó a las dos.

"Así que...ya están teniendo relaciones sexuales y todas las mujeres que viven en mi casa las han descubierto teniendo sexo." dijo Leroy empujando a las morenas de nuevo hacia la casa de la piscina. "Quiero hablar con uds. sin interrupciones, y hubo un pequeño detalle en esa casa que cuando me fui había gritos y carcajadas. Era todo muy extraño." explicó Leroy

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Santana relajándose ante las palabras de su suegro que no parecía para nada enojado ante el hecho de que ella le había robado la virtud a la diva. Aunque viéndolo de esa manera, su cabeza comenzó a retarla porque había dicho virtud en vez de virginidad, y realmente sabía que habían aguantado las dos lo suficiente antes de ese momento.

"¿Terminaste de pensar?" preguntó Leroy cuando justo entraban de nuevo en la casa, sonreía ante la cara de sorpresa de la latina, quien no se había dado cuenta de que en realidad se había distraído lo suficiente como para que las otras dos personas lo notaran.

"Lo siento" dijo Santana.

"Esta bien." dijo Leroy "¿Hay algo para tomar en esta casa?"

"Si estás pensando en alcohol voy a preguntar cuando empezaste" dijo la diva mirando a su padre seriamente.

"Oh, no. Estoy pensando en algo más del estilo del café" dijo el hombre sentándose en el sillón que ellas generalmente no usaban.

"Eso si hay" dijo Rachel apurándose hacia la cocina para hacer algo de café para los tres, a pesar de que Santana no había dicho nada de nada.

Volvió a los minutos, con tres tazas de café bien negro y se sentó al lado de su novia.

"¿Por qué había gritos en la casa?" preguntó Rachel

"Oh, es que mientras Shelby y Quinn intentaban convencerme de que viniera enseguida, Lucía intentaba que no lo hiciera y por un segundo saltó el tema de un mensaje de texto y Lucía descubriéndolas en la ducha la semana pasada" dijo Leroy "Por lo que logré entender, parece ser que Shelby logró mandar un mensaje desde el celular de Santana para decirle a Lucía que podía venir a limpiar"

"¿Fue mi mamá?" preguntó Rachel

"Parece ser que consideraba injusto que Lucía fuera la única que no las había encontrado todavía" dijo Leroy entre sonrisas.

"¿Y quién se reía?" preguntó Santana

"Quinn" dijo Leroy "Aunque en un momento Lucía dijo algo así como: no digas nada que casi conviertes al demonio de Tasmania en Santana y Quinn se puso seria"

"Es cierto" dijo Rachel "Quinn nos espió la semana pasada y después San, cuando se enteró, se quedó dura como una estatua y todas corrieron a esconderse. Yo no sé como es Santana en ese momento pero logré calmarla. Lucía es una cobarde" dijo la diva recordando ese momento de la semana anterior.

"Santana, me gustaría hablar contigo de algo" dijo Leroy y Rachel se sorprendió por la seriedad de las palabras de su padre. "No es serio, en serio"

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó la latina.

"Santana, ya que tenemos a Rachel al frente nuestro, me gustaría decirles que estoy orgulloso de como manejaron éste tema. La verdad, no voy a entrar en detales de mi primera vez, pero no puedo decir que haya sido manejada con tanta seriedad por mi ni por mi pareja de ese entonces. Y en ese entonces era una mujer." dijo Leroy

"No era algo que quisiéramos saber" dijo la latina en voz tan baja que la única que la escuchó fue su novia, quien le dio un codazo.

"Miren, sé que las hormonas están en muchos lugares al mismo tiempo, pero quiero que sepan que cuentan con todo mi apoyo. Igualmente, ya dije en la casa lo siguiente: si ellas las encuentran teniendo sexo, entonces es culpa de ellas, no de uds. Bueno, salvo el momento en que estaban en el vestuario de las Cheerios" dijo Leroy.

"Gracias Suegrito" dijo Santana

"No me vuelvas a decir suegrito, porque yo no soy Shelby" dijo el hombre y Santana asintió.

"Ahora, también me he enterado en poca cantidad de tiempo un montón de cosas que Rachel no me había contado" dijo Leroy, "Así que quiero que me pongan al día"

Por lo tanto, las dos morenas comenzaron a hablar de lo que había pasado en los últimos meses con lujo de detalles.

* * *

Para el mediodía los únicos que sonreían en la casa eran Leroy, su hija y su nuera, quienes estaban mucho más tranquilos después de su conversación.

Shelby y Lucía solo se miraban de reojo y cuando estaban a punto de hablar, Quinn lo hacía diciendo cosas sobre Beth como para cambiar el tema.

Después de comer y limpiar los platos, Leroy se encerró con Shelby y con Lucía para discutir el tema de la privacidad de las jóvenes morenas, quienes se habían quedado cuidando a Beth mientras Quinn se encerraba en su cuarto a hacer vaya uno a saber qué.

"¿Crees que les va a decir que aflojen un poco las reglas en cuanto a nosotras dos?" preguntó Santana mientras miraba a Rachel quien cargaba a Beth.

"No creo. Además, no creo que tu madre, ni la mía quieran escucharnos mientras tenemos sexo. Fue suficiente con que nos vieran una vez como para que quieran escucharnos" respondió la diva.

"Que feos recuerdos" dijo Santana caminando hacia la diva y abrazándola desde atrás, para observar el rostro de Beth.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con respecto a Sue y a Shelby?" preguntó la diva

"¿A mi me preguntas?"

"Eres mi novia, por supuesto que te pregunto. Además te concierne. Si sale todo mal, Sue va a ser intratable" dijo la diva girando en sus brazos y dejando a Beth entre las dos.

"Tienes razón." dijo Santana "Y realmente, tengo ganas de hacerte el amor aquí mismo a pesar de que está Beth porque te ves muy sexy con un bebé en tus brazos"

"No lo vas a hacer" dijo Quinn entrando en la cocina y sacando a Beth de los brazos de Rachel. "No con mi hija en el medio"

"No lo iba a hacer. Sabía que estabas cerca" dijo Santana riendo.

"Idiota" dijo Quinn saliendo de la cocina y de la casa.

"Ahora...¿en qué estábamos?" preguntó Santana rodeando la cintura de la diva y besándola profundamente. Por lo menos, hasta ser interrumpida por los tres padres que ahora aparecieron de nuevo en la cocina. Después de hablar entre ellos.

"Tengo que pedirles disculpas" dijo Shelby ceremonialmente después de aclararse la garganta y que la pareja de morenas se separe del beso, pero no del abrazo que tenían.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel.

"Por haber enviado el mensaje que hizo que Lucía las descubriera teniendo sexo en la ducha" dijo la madre de la diva sentándose en la mesa.

"No te preocupes, es como que ya estamos acostumbradas a que todos los miembros de esta casa nos descubran teniendo sexo" dijo Santana "¿Dónde está mi madre?"

"Está hablando con Leroy" dijo Shelby mirando a Rachel. "Hoy tengo una cita" agregó después de unos minutos.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel emocionándose hasta recordar a Sue y su pedido.

"Si, quería hablar contigo sobre la persona con la que voy a salir a cenar. Y viendo que Santana está presente y de cierta forma la afecta, también quería hablar con ella" dijo Shelby

"No vas a salir con Figgins ¿verdad?" preguntó la latina con cara de asco

"Para ser la persona en la que todos buscan consejos a veces eres un poco idiota" dijo Shelby

"¡Mamá!" gritó la diva ocultando su sonrisa.

"Invité a cenar a Sue Sylvester" dijo Shelby mirando de cerca la reacción de su hija.

"¡Eso es genial!" dijo la diva corriendo a abrazar a su madre. Santana, mientras tanto, respiraba aliviada detrás de ella. No se imaginaba lo que podía llegar a pasar con Sue si Shelby iba a cenar con otra persona.

* * *

"Santana, tenemos que hablar" dijo Lucía entrando en la cocina, un rato después mientras veía a su hija escuchar a Shelby contar algo con Rachel sentada en su falda.

"¿De qué?" preguntó la joven latina.

"En privado, ahora" dijo Lucía dando media vuelta para subir a su habitación.

"Yo no hice nada" dijo Santana dejando que Rachel saliera de encima de ella y esperando un beso de despedida.

"Después me cuentas" dijo la diva.

"Rachel, tenemos que hablar. Los tres" dijo Leroy entrando cuando Santana se había marchado.

* * *

"Tu abuela está muy mal" dijo Lucía cuando Santana entró en su habitación. "No creen que le quede mucho tiempo de vida"

"¿Cuál abuela?¿La que no conozco o la que desapareció al mismo momento que su hijo?" preguntó Santana sentándose en la cama.

"La que no conoces" dijo Lucía

"La de Puerto Rico"

"La misma. El fin de semana que viene nos vamos a Puerto Rico"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana "¿Por cuánto tiempo?¿Puede venir Rachel con nosotras?"

"Santana..."

* * *

"Quiero que pases el verano en Europa conmigo" dijo Leroy sentándose al frente de su hija.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel. Pensaba que ahora que no estaba más sola sus veranos serían diferentes.

"Porque quiero pasar tiempo con mi hija, Rachel" dijo Leroy.

"¿Puede venir Santana con nosotros?" preguntó la diva

"Rachel..."

"Yo me voy a quedar en la casa, voy a cuidar a los perros así que debes dejarme detallado todo lo que deben hacer. No sé que irá a hacer Quinn con su tiempo libre" dijo Shelby tratando de no llegar al tema de la latina.

* * *

"Pero...¿cuánto tiempos nos iríamos?" preguntó Santana

"Los tres meses o hasta que tu abuela no tenga más fuerza para continuar en este mundo" dijo Lucía sentándose al lado de su hija.

"Pero quería pasar el verano con Rachel" dijo Santana haciendo un puchero.

"Santana, creo que lo mejor es que se den la oportunidad de extrañarse"

"Si, pero...¿y si encuentra o conoce a alguien mejor que yo?"

"¿Crees que eso es posible?" preguntó Lucía riendo. "Por si no te das cuenta esa chica te ama"

"Lo sé. Yo también la amo"

"Entonces ten un poco más de confianza en ella."

* * *

"Por los perros no me preocupo porque siempre alguien se quedaba con ellos durante los veranos que me iba con Leroy. Pero...me preocupa Santana" dijo la diva.

"Santana va a tener que hacer un viaje, que probablemente dure los tres meses por problemas familiares" dijo Leroy

"¿Y si conoce a alguien mejor que yo?" preguntó Rachel.

La risa de sus padres no fue reconfortante por lo tanto hizo puchero para que dejaran de hacerlo.

"Santana te ama, Rachel" dijo Shelby poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hija.

"Y yo creo que es mejor que estén separadas un tiempo" dijo Leroy

"¿Cuándo nos vamos?" preguntó la diva

"La semana que viene. Apenas terminen las clases" dijo Leroy

"¿Puedo pasar cada minuto de esta semana con ella?" preguntó Rachel "Sé que está la regla esa de no pasar las noches de escuela juntas, pero aprobamos con buenas notas todos los exámenes"

"Está bien" dijo Shelby y Leroy asintió.

* * *

En el cuarto de Lucía, la misma conversación había tenido el mismo resultado.

"Es más, es mejor que esta noche también lo pasen en la casa de la piscina" dijo Lucía abrazando a su hija. Sabía que lo peor era separarla de su novia, pero iba a ser solo por tres meses y nada más. Además, ayudaba a su relación la separación.

"Gracias" dijo Santana levantándose y saliendo de la habitación para buscar a su pequeña novia. Sabía que iba a irse de viaje con su padre y quería disfrutar la semana que todavía le quedaba con ella.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Esto no se termina acá, será en el siguiente que por fin lo pude terminar. Aunque no entiendo demasiado el bloqueo._

_Espero que les guste._

_Saludos, Kitties!_

_Lore_


	14. Summer of No LoveFin

**Summer of No Love**

**Fin**

Kurt no dejaba de seguir a Santana para buscar ayuda, pero la latina tenía la mente en su verano separada de la diva.

"No vas a olvidarme ¿verdad?" preguntó la latina una de las noches. Como las habían dejado dormir juntas incluso durante la semana, aprovechaban cada minuto.

"Yo tendría que estar más preocupada por eso" dijo Rachel "Eres demasiado hermosa para tu propio bien, San"

"Tú también eres hermosa. Eres tan hermosa que sé que vas a tener a toda Europa rendida a tus pies"

La conversación varió durante las 6 noches juntas que pudieron disfrutar pero era siempre el mismo tema central.

El viernes, después de despedirse de sus amigos y de Kurt, quien le dijo a Santana que iba a investigar más el tema con Finn durante el verano, salieron rumbo a su casa para terminar de preparar las valijas.

Salían esa noche, con pocos minutos de diferencia desde Columbus.

"Te voy a extrañar" dijo Santana abrazando a la diva en la puerta de embarque.

"Yo te voy a extrañar" dijo Rachel mirando a su padre y a la madre de Santana quienes giraron los ojos.

Habían estado así toda la semana.

"Escribeme por facebook apenas llegues" dijo Santana

"Tú también" dijo la diva.

"Vamos hija. Acaban de llamar por última vez para nuestro embarque" dijo Lucía sacando a la latina de los brazos de Rachel y abrazando a la diva ella.

"Adiós, Leroy" dijo la latina quien estaba tratando de controlar sus lágrimas.

"Recuerda que esto les va a hacer bien" dijo el hombre abrazando a Santana.

Después de un beso más que pasional, las dos morenas se separaron por última vez.

"Nos vemos en tres meses" dijo Rachel

"Te amo" dijo Santana

"Te amo" dijo la diva.

Ninguna de las dos dejó de llorar hasta llegar a su destino, en donde pasaron un día llorando en el cuarto que les tocaba, abrazando la almohada.

* * *

Santana no dejaba de saltar en el asiento del taxi mientras más cerca estaban de la casa de Rachel.

Tres meses sin verla, solo hablando por teléfono la tenía completamente loca.

Por otro lado, dentro de la casa, Shelby estaba intentando hacer llamar la atención de su hija quien había llegado 24 hs. Antes pero que había perdido toda concentración desde hacía dos horas porque había recibido el mensaje de que Santana había llegado a Columbus.

Quinn mientras tanto, todavía no había regresado de un viaje a Florida, que había hecho con Brittany para ver a unos familiares que tenía por allá. Para todos fue una gran sorpresa saber de esos familiares, pero nadie lo dijo en voz alta.

"Rachel" dijo Shelby suspirando. Había extrañado demasiado a su hija a pesar de que había hablado con ella durante los tres meses.

Parecía que solo se la había pasado hablando con la gente que había quedado en Lima o con Santana a pesar de la gran cantidad de fotos que había subido a su facebook.

"¿Si?" preguntó Rachel tratando de sacar su pensamiento de su novia. Sabía que mientras más lo deseara más tardaría en llegar.

"¿Qué opinas de mi relación con Sue Sylvester?" preguntó Shelby. Era un tema que quería tocar desde que llegó, pero la diva solo había corrido a abrazarla, a abrazar a sus perros y a contarle todo lo que había visto y conocido.

"Me parece fascinante, aunque me va a costar mucho ver a Sue enamorada." dijo la diva

"¿Enamorada?"

"Si, supongo que por eso está en una relación completamente conocida para el mundo, ¿no?" preguntó la diva.

"Pensé que no me habías escuchado recién cuando te dije que en la reunión que tuvimos con los demás profesores contamos de nuestra relación" dijo Shelby sorprendida

"Mamá, que esté emocionada porque voy a ver a Santana después de tres meses, no quiere decir que no te escuche" dijo la diva. "Ya cuando ella llegue...bueno..."

"Si, ya sé que te pierdo por ella y la casa de la piscina" dijo Shelby abrazándola.

"¿Eso es un auto?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si, lo es. Recuerda, vengan a almorzar y a cenar" dijo Shelby soltando a su hija quien salió corriendo de la casa al escuchar a dicho auto frenando.

* * *

Santana no podía creerlo cuando vio la pequeña figura salir de la casa. Ni siquiera esperó que el auto se detuviera del todo antes de abrir la puerta y salir corriendo hacia donde estaba su novia. Bueno, en realidad hacia donde su novia estaba corriendo hacia ella.

Cuando la alcanzó, puso sus manos en la cintura de la diva y mientras se fundía en un beso comenzó a girar llevando con ella a Rachel.

"Oh, por Dios. Te extrañé tanto" dijo besando cada milímetro del rostro de la diva.

"Yo también" dijo Rachel abrazando con fuerza a su novia.

"Esta bien, ¿saben? No me ayuden" gritó Lucía bajando del taxi y encontrándose con que tenía que cargar todas las maletas ella sola.

"Dame, yo te ayudo" dijo Shelby quien había salido detrás de su hija pero como las miradas estaban puestas en las dos jóvenes que ahora estaban prácticamente succionando la boca de la otra.

"Gracias" dijo Lucía.

"Le di permiso a Rachel para que pase estos días con Santana en la casa de la piscina. Sé que no tendría..." comenzó a decir Shelby.

"Mejor. Desde que compré los pasajes de vuelta Santana está como si tuviera una sobredosis de bebidas energizantes. Revisó 5 veces la casa de mi madre para ver si se había olvidado algo por las dudas que tuviéramos que volver, olvidándose completamente de que podíamos pedir que nos lo envién." interrumpió Lucía.

"Por suerte tienen una semana antes de que empiecen las clases." dijo Shelby

"Espero que la separación les haya hecho bien" dijo Lucía mirando como ahora las dos adolescentes estaban en contra de la pared.

"De acuerdo, basta" dijo Shelby soltando las maletas y caminando hacia la pareja para separarlas. "Entiendo que estén desesperadas la una por la otra pero ahora suban, vayan a comprar cosas para comer y se van a la casa de la piscina."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana ilusionada mirando a su madre quien asintió.

"Pero llevate tus maletas" dijo la madre de la latina señalando los objetos.

"¡Gracias!" dijo Santana abrazando a Shelby y a Lucía y corriendo hacia el piso superior.

"Y no te olvides de sacar a pasear a los perros" dijo Shelby gritándole a su propia hija.

"Por lo menos no tuviste que escucharla masturbándose y llorando el nombre de Rachel" dijo Lucía cargando sus maletas y entrando en la casa.

"Gracias a Dios" dijo Shelby riendo.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa de la piscina desesperadas por volver a tener a la otra en brazos. Cayeron sobre el sillón que unos meses atrás las había cobijado algunos viernes a la noche y se quedaron ahí, mirándose a los ojos, absorviendo lo que la otra quería decirle aunque no lo dijera en voz alta.

"Te extrañé tanto" dijo Rachel acariciando la mejilla de Santana mientras miraba los ojos de la latina que estaban fijos en ella.

"Yo también. ¿Puedes creer que en Puerto Rico todos engañan a sus novias o novios? Recibí como doscientas propuestas sexuales y se quedaban sorprendidos cuando decía: lo siento, tengo novia a la cual amo con todo mi corazón y me gustaría tenerla entre mis brazos" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"¿En serio recibiste tantas propuestas sexuales?" preguntó Rachel preocupada.

"Si, pero estoy segura que no tantas como recibiste en Europa." dijo la latina hundiendo ahora su rostro en el cuello de la diva para inhalar su aroma.

"No recibí demasiadas. Si me invitaron a muchas citas" dijo Rachel acariciando la espalda de Santana hasta llegar al borde de la remera y meter sus manos debajo de la misma.

"¿Aceptaste alguna?" preguntó la latina preocupándose mientras ubicaba uno de sus muslos entre las piernas de la diva.

"¿Para qué? Tengo a la mujer más hermosa del mundo entre mis brazos y debo decir, que me deja bastante satisfecha" dijo Rachel acortando la distancia y besándola nuevamente.

Todo escaló en cuestión de minutos, hasta que las dos se encontraron completamente desnudas pero a pesar de los 3 meses de separación, sabían que no había apuro todavía.

Hicieron el amor tantas veces ese día y esa noche, que se olvidaron que había que comer hasta que sus estómagos se quejaron.

"Solo quería estar de nuevo a tu lado" dijo Santana cuando Rachel se había quedado dormida en un momento a la mañana siguiente. "No quería extrañarte tanto" agregó antes de cerrar sus ojos.

* * *

Quinn llegó junto a Beth unos días después, discutiendo con Noah quien la estaba esperando y porque no había podido ver a su hija. Realmente, eran las únicas discusiones que los padres de la niña tenían entre ellos pero que a veces subía tanto de volumen como para molestar a toda la casas.

Incluso Rachel y Santana quienes estaban tiradas en el sol en la casa de la piscina escucharon la discusión y se encerraron para no ser descubiertas pensando que estaban yendo hacia ahí.

Santana decidió que Rachel desnuda era mejor visión que con la bikini y se la sacó mientras entraban en la casa, desatando los nudos que la pequeña prenda de ropa portaba.

Cuando Rachel se detuvo para girar y enfrentar a la latina, se encontró con que la misma la había levantado y la empujó contra la pared, para atacar su boca a besos y con una de sus manos la entrepierna de la diva.

"No puedes quejarte. Mira, siente lo mojada que estás" dijo Santana mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de la diva, mientras acariciaba sus labios vaginales con dos dedos.

"No iba a hacerlo" dijo Rachel levantando sus piernas y rodeando la cintura de la latina con las mismas.

"Mejor" dijo Santana antes de penetrarla y empezar a embestir despacio, torturando a la pequeña morena quien había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar cada sensación. "¿Te gusta así o quieres que vaya más y más fuerte?" preguntó Santana quien solo quería hacer que Rachel viera las estrellas, por si en los últimos 3 días eso no había sido suficiente.

"San..." dijo Rachel antes de sentir como la latina comenzaba a ir más y más rápido con sus embestidas mientras acariciaba su punto G.

"Déjate ir, Rach" dijo Santana alejando su torso de la diva, solo porque quería verla en el momento en que llegara al orgasmo.

Y como siempre, ese momento no fue decepcionante para Santana, porque mientras Rachel gritaba de placer, ella podía ver lo más hermoso que existía en este mundo (aunque sea para ella).

* * *

Solo faltaban cuatro días para regresar a clases y Rachel y Santana solo iban a comer con sus madres y ahora Quinn, quien había gritado de alegría en el momento en que las vio atravesar el umbral de la puerta.

"Está bien, está bien" dijo Santana mientras la rubia la abrazaba y miraba a Rachel tratando de entender que le estaba pasando.

"Las extrañé un montón" dijo Quinn soltando la latina y abrazando a Rachel. "Tengo que contarles todos mis avances en mi relación con Brittany, con la que ya somos oficialmente novias y, además, entramos en el mundo del sexo lésbico"

"Si, pero intenta hacerlo cuando nosotras no estamos presentes" dijo Lucía pasando al lado de la rubia con la comida.

"Y menos cuando estamos a punto de comer. Queremos que la comida se quede en nuestro estómago" dijo Shelby guiñándole un ojo a su hija.

Rachel agarró a Santana y la separó un poco del grupo para decirle algo en el oído.

"¿Te das cuenta de que solo falta tu madre y ya todas las personas que están en esta casa tienen pareja?"

"Rachel por favor. No quiero tener esas imágenes en mi cabeza" dijo Santana mirando con asco a la nada mientras se imaginaba a su madre en pareja con alguien.

La diva sonrió y fue a sentarse para cenar, mientras escuchaban del viaje de Quinn y como Beth se había comportado.

* * *

"Pensé que te había secuestrado algún europeo para traficarte como esclava" dijo Noah cuando vio a Rachel un día después de esa cena. "La próxima vez, intenta por lo menos escribirme un mail una vez por mes."

"Lo siento, Noah" dijo la diva abrazando al muchacho. "También te extrañé por cierto"

"Si, me dejaste acá solo, sin saber absolutamente nada de vos. Ni siquiera un video sexual entre Santana y vos como para recordarlas" dijo el muchacho sonriendo ante el abrazo.

"¿Puedes sacar la cabeza del sexo por un minuto o dos?" preguntó Santana. "Además no es muy placentero que estés pensando en eso cuando tienes a MI novia en tus brazos"

"Lo siento Satán" dijo Noah soltando a Rachel y dejando que vuelva hacia su novia.

"Voy a pensar seriamente si perdonarte o no" dijo la latina abrazando a Rachel.

"Oh, eres mala" dijo Noah haciendo un puchero. "Ahora tendrías que agradecerme un poco ya que los fines de semana me llevaré a Beth y pueden hacer lo que quieran en esta casa sin temor a ser descubiertas por un infante"

"Eso me da placer. Saber que vas a pasar los fines de semana cuidando a tu hija y no intentando acostarte con cada mujer soltera o casada de Lima" dijo Santana sonriendo malignamente.

"Eso no lo había pensado" dijo Noah.

"¿Cómo qué no?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida.

"Aunque tengo que decir, que cada vez que he salido con Beth, me he dado cuenta de que es un imán para las mujeres" dijo el muchacho guiñándoles el ojo y mirando hacia la puerta en donde Quinn entraba cargando a la bebé para dársela. "Nos vemos damas, me voy con mi pequeña princesa. Espero que pasen un buen fin de semana."

"Igualmente Noah" dijo Rachel dándole un beso a Beth antes de dejarlo ir.

"¿Quieren ir a cenar esta noche conmigo y con Britt?" preguntó Quinn.

"Tendríamos que preguntarle a las guardianas del Santo Grial que andan dando vueltas por ahí" dijo Santana señalando hacia el pasillo en donde efectivamente, su madre y Shelby estaban paseando haciéndose las desinteresadas.

"No tenemos problemas, a ver si así dejan airear un poco la casa de la piscina. Huele a sexo" dijo Lucía.

"No puede hacerlo porque hoy la limpiamos completa. Estoy segura de que estás queriendo decir eso desde que llegaste de Puerto Rico" dijo Rachel mirando a su suegra.

"Me descubriste" dijo Lucía sonriendo.

"Pero si, mejor vayan a cenar con Quinn y Brittany, así salen un poco de esta casa y de la otra." dijo Shelby

* * *

Brittany estaba feliz.

Primero, salía a cenar con su novia.

Segundo, salía a cenar con su mejor amiga y la mejor amiga de su novia.

Tercero...no tenía más razones que decir: "Soy Brittany" para ser feliz.

La cena entre las cuatro fue un éxito. Quinn permitía que la rubia la llenara de besos en el rostro cada vez que quería, Rachel y Santana sonreían con cada cosa que Brittany decían, y se reían de ciertas cosas que pasaban a su alrededor.

Cuando salieron de Breadstix, alguien gritó: ¡Santana! Y las cuatro amigas se frenaron.

"Kurt" dijo la latina saludando al muchacho de ojos verdes.

"Gracias" dijo Kurt abrazando de improviso a Santana quien se quedó completamente quieta y sorprendida. "No seguí intentando con Finn porque realmente no le veía demasiado futuro. No era como verte a vos y a Rachel juntas. Ahora me han cambiado de escuela, estoy yendo a Dalton y ahí conocí a alguien. Se llama Blaine. Estábamos en una cita cuando las vimos, pero no me quise acercar mientras comían."

"¿Por qué hablas tanto?" preguntó Santana

"No importa. Gracias" dijo de nuevo Kurt y saludo a las otras tres chicas antes de partir.

"Bueno, por lo menos no vamos a tener un drama homosexual en glee este año" dijo Santana agarrando la mano de Rachel y caminando hacia el auto, que habían decidido compartir.

"Te equivocas. Cualquier cosa puede pasar. Ahora hay dos parejas homosexuales en glee" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Maldición, me había olvidado" dijo Santana también sonriendo.

"Uds. son raras" dijo Brittany.

"Eso es cierto" dijo Quinn riéndose ante la cara de sorpresa de las morenas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Quinn se encontró con Rachel desayunando en la casa principal, mientras Santana estaba durmiendo en la de la piscina.

"¿La dejaste tan cansada como para poder venir a desayunar acá?" preguntó la rubia sentándose al frente de la diva.

"Me parece que si" dijo Rachel sonriendo ampliamente.

"Tengo que decir que ahora entiendo porque era tan sexualmente atractivo verlas tener sexo. Brittany y yo no podemos dejar de hacerlo y siempre es con la misma intensidad" dijo Quinn

"¿No te parece que es muy temprano para esta conversación?" preguntó Rachel.

"Pensé que como somos amigas podemos hablar de lo que sea" dijo la rubia.

"Oh, podemos. No te equivoques. Pero es como que ya es sábado, y son las 9 de la mañana y realmente es como que hablar de relaciones sexuales de dos de mis amigas tan temprano no es muy atractivo." dijo la diva

"¿Relaciones sexuales?¿Britt es buena en la cama como para calmar a Quinn?" preguntó Santana que había escuchado parte de lo que había dicho la diva al último.

"Me asusta lo que piensa tu novia apenas se despierta" dijo Quinn sin quitarle la mirada a la diva.

"Dormir 20 minutos después de un orgasmo que te deja desmayada no es recién despertar, Quinn. Es recuperar el conocimiento" dijo Santana sentándose en la falda de la diva, mientras ésta levantaba una ceja mirando orgullosa a la rubia quien había abierto los ojos.

"Rachel...¿podrías enseñarle a Brittany alguno de tus trucos?" preguntó Quinn

"No" dijo Santana

"Le pregunté a Berry" dijo Quinn

"En cuestiones de sexo respondo yo por ella" dijo la latina

"En cuestiones de sexo nadie responde por mi hija, porque realmente no quiero ni siquiera volver a poner esas imágenes en mi cabeza" dijo Shelby entrando en la cocina.

"Escucharon las dos a mi madre" dijo la diva riendo.

"Santana tampoco puede responder sobre sexo" dijo Lucía entrando detrás de Shelby y detrás de ella venía una muy dormida Sue Sylvester.

"Berry, quiero verte el lunes con el uniforme de las porristas" dijo Sue

"No" dijo la diva.

"Si" dijo Shelby

"No" dijo Rachel

"Si" dijo Sue

"No" volvió a decir y sonó tan firme que su madre y Sue se quedaron mirándola sorprendidas.

"Nunca una imitación de Barbra Streisand me había dejado sin la última palabra" dijo Sue

"Si sigues hablando no es la última palabra" dijo Shelby

"Creo que esto cada vez se vuelve más loco" dijo Quinn

"Estoy completamente de acuerdo" dijeron Lucía y Santana al mismo tiempo.

"¿De qué me perdí?" preguntó Brittany entrando en la cocina, ahora compuesta por todos los habitantes de la casa.

"Por suerte tenemos la casa de la piscina porque creo que este año vamos a tener menos privacidad que el anterior" dijo Rachel en el oído de la latina, quien asintió ante sus palabras.

* * *

"A pesar de que parece que no nos hubiéramos separado nunca, nuestra relación parece mejor" dijo Santana sentada en la cama de su madre, mientras esta buscaba ropa para salir a hacer compras para el nuevo año escolar.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Lucía mientras se cambiaba.

"Es como qué...estamos más unidas y no solo sexualmente." dijo la joven latina. "Siento como que extrañarla hizo que nuestra relación se afianzara más. El otro día con Noah sentí celos pero no tanto como antes y sé que si ninguna de las dos cayó en la tentación de estar con otras personas durante el tiempo separadas no fue porque solo teníamos la obligación de serle fiel a la otra. Sino porque...porque...porque el amor que sentimos es más fuerte a pesar de estar separadas" agregó poniéndose colorada.

"Awww...mi hija está creciendo tanto en cuestiones sentimentales" dijo Lucía saliendo del armario y agarrando su bolso para salir de compras.

* * *

"Ahora va a ser difícile separarlas" dijo Shelby mientras caminaba con Rachel rumbo al lago.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la diva mirando a su madre.

"Las dos demostraron que se quieren realmente" dijo la mujer

"Mamá, ¿estabas planeando algo para que Santana y yo terminemos la relación?" preguntó la diva mirando a su madre entre ofendida y sorprendida.

"Yo no" dijo Shelby

"Sabía que esa mujer no se iba a quedar tranquila a pesar de que estuviera en una relación contigo." dijo Rachel.

"Es que se aburre muy fácilmente" dijo Shelby riendo.

"Si, pero...cuando eso pase ¿podrías pedirle que busque otras personas para sus planes macabros?"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Bastante.

"Me parece extraño que hablen de mi como si no estuviera presente" dijo Sue Sylvester, quien estaba caminando de la mano con Shelby.

"Oh, entrenadora, aquí está" dijo Rachel irónicamente

"Creo que lo estuviste planeando a esto, Berry" dijo Sue

"¿Yo? Jamás" dijo la diva dejando a su madre y a su novia para adelantarse con sus perros.

* * *

Decidieron entrar juntas en McKinley ese día. Ya la mayoría sabía de su relación y no querían ocultarse.

Santana agarró la manó de la diva y caminó con la frente en alta hasta los casilleros que les habían asignados. Casualmente, uno al lado del otro.

"Bueno, aquí empezamos un año más" dijo Rachel cuando sonó el timbre del primer período.

"¿Estará tranquilo para nosotras?" preguntó Santana más para si misma que para su novia.

"Espero que si." dijo la diva

"Sin consejos que dar"

"Y sin asesinatos que resolver"

"Te amo" dijo Santana besando a la diva en la puerta de su aula.

"Te amo" respondió Rachel antes de soltar la mano de la latina.

Quizás ese año no tuvieran emociones...o quizás si. ¿Quién lo sabe?

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Bueno, tres capítulos en un solo día solo para terminar esta parte de la historia de una vez por todas._

_Para no hablar de más, no puedo saber cuando la voy a continuar porque estoy medio bloqueada. Así que me quedaré con las aventuras de San y Rach por ahora, hasta que encuentre en que quiero basar la continuación de esta historia._

_Algo que me llamó la atención sobre esta historia:_

_No caí en Quinn enamorándose de Rachel y por lo tanto peléandose con Santana. Algo común en mis historias, ni tampoco en separarlas. Los 3 meses solo fueron vacaciones y nada más. Como se vio en este capítulo, siguen tan enamoradas como nunca._

_Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia! _

_Nos vemos prontito._

_Besos!_

_Lore_


	15. Bonus Track

_Hello Kitties!_

_Este es un bonus track que se me ocurrió el otro día mientras conversaba con alguien por el futuro de Lucía. Lo cual es bueno, quiere decir que estoy saliendo del bloqueo._

_Y además, medio como que estoy pensando en la continuación de esta serie, que va a ser mucho más adelante en el tiempo, pero todavía no sé cuando y acá voy a anunciar un par de cosas. (Si, lo sé, soy medio molesta) Pero lo voy a hacer abajo de la conversación así nos reímos un ratito. Nos vemos abajo, Kitties. _

_Es super cortito._

* * *

**Bonus Track**

Estaban tiradas en el lago mientras los perros corrían libremente a cualquier pájaro que se posara sobre alguna de las piedras.

Santana tenía sus brazos alrededor de la diva en forma protectiva, porque a pesar de que habían pasado varios meses desde su regreso vacacional, las dos se extrañaban.

Ambas habían logrado equilibrar sus amigos con su novia y solían pasar una o dos noches a la semana separada de la otra lo cual hacía que no se cansaran tanto de si mismas.

"Solo falta mi madre que se ponga de novia con alguien y en esa casa ya estamos todas en pareja" dijo la latina saliendo de la tranquilidad que el agua les estaba dando con su sonido.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Rachel que tenía la mente en otra cosa y reaccionó tarde a su pregunta.

"Mi madre. Tenemos que encontrarle pareja a mi madre" dijo Santana girando para poder mirar los ojos de su novia.

"¿A qué viene eso?"

"¿No te parece que está un poco frustrada sexualmente?"

"Es tu madre y no quiero esas imágenes en mi cabeza"

"Oh, vamos. ¿Cómo si no lo hubieras pensado?"

"No, realmente"

"¿Te imaginas mi madre y tu padre, juntos?" preguntó Santana y como si de un embrujo se tratara los perros dejaron de hacer ruido, ya no se escuchaba el ruido del agua golpeando en la orilla, los pájaros no cantaban y Rachel, había abierto tanto los ojos que Santana estaba segura de que podía ver su nervio óptico si quería. "¿Rach?"

La diva sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar las imágenes que Santana le había puesto y las posibles consecuencias.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Santana preocupada por el silencio de su pequeña novia.

"Mi padre y tu madre juntos. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?"

"Es factible."

"Pero...¿sabes lo que sería para nosotras?"

"No estamos relacionadas por sangre"

"Si tienen un hijo será nuestro hermano"

"Si."

"Y al mismo tiempo nuestro cuñado"

"Ahhh..."

"No me molestaría, igual esa idea. Pero no creo que tu madre soporte estar lejos de un hombre que vive viajando"

"Tu lo soportas"

"Soy la hija, viaja para proveerme alimento y techo"

"¿Quién sabe lo que pueda pasar? Al fin y al cabo nunca vimos venir una relación entre Sue y tu madre"

"Vamos, como si nunca hubieras pensado que Sue era un poco lesbiana"

"Bastante" dijo Santana

"¿Ves?"

"Tu padre es un poco heterosexual"

"No creo que debamos seguir hablando de ese tema, San"

"Ohh"

"No hagas puchero alguno. Solo estás pensando en esa pareja porque sabes que así tendremos menos invitados el día que nos casemos"

"¿Cómo sabes que quiero que nos casemos con pocos invitados?"

"No tendrías que dejar ese cuaderno que tiene como título: Planes para mi casamiento con Rach, dando vueltas por la casa"

"Te odio, Berry"

"No es cierto, me amas" dijo Rachel estirándose para besar a su novia, mientras Hermes se acostaba encima de las dos.

* * *

_Y ahí está, ese fue el bonus track._

_Voy con un par más de aclaraciones._

_1) No, no es el final de la serie porque no puedo terminarla ahí, me divierte mucho escribirla._

_2) Leroy y Lucía lo pensé, pero después me vino esa confusión entre hermano/cuñado si lograban tener un hijo._

_3) No pretendo caer en ningún triángulo amoroso para el momento de la continuación, porque realmente me gusta como está la historia._

_4) No voy a caer en el drama, a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario, porque esta historia es más que nada humor._

_Ahora, antes de pasar a las reviews, que voy a agradecer, quería pedirles algo. Como la continuación ya se está armando en mi cabeza, pero, como siempre, llego a un punto en el que me gusta más que nada interactuar con uds. _

_Quizás tenga algo que ver con listas, entonces, ¿qué piensan uds. que Santana puede tener en su lista?¿O Rachel? Eso si, para hacer la una con la otra. Y no, no va a estar la "Lista de Personas con la que pueden acostarse." _

_Ahora, terminando todo lo que escribi yo, que fue más que el pequeño pedazo de historia.._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites, alerts y follows!_

_**BelleBerryD:** la separación vacacional fue un poco por eso. Creo que al final, sino la relación va a terminar desgastándose ya que van a la escuela juntas y viven juntas. Es como demasiado, no? Pero bueno, por eso las hice separarse 3 meses y cero drama. Esta Rachel también me gusta mucho y no sé porque. Jajaja. Gracias por la review y por haberme acompañado con la historia! Saludos!_

_**andreastorm4:** voy a tratar de hacer el one shot, sabes mis sentimientos hacia el Quinntana, pe_

_ro entrara en la celebración de las aventuras. Gracias por la review! Besos!_

_**AndruSol: **jajajaja engañé un poco con el 13 pero en realidad fue porque me olvidé de poner la advertencia cuando lo subí. No iba a separarlas más que tres meses, porque no quería caer en otro de mis seguidos pasos que es, separarlas como pareja para unirlas al final. Y no actualicé como loca, solo 3 en un día. Jajajaja. Y no, Quinn no se va a pelear con nadie por nadie, sera Quitt por un tiempo más. Gracias por la review y por leer la historia! Besos!_

_**Mrs Michele:** me sorprendí porque realmente esta vez no quise ni pensé siquiera en que eso podía llegar a pasar. Y en el tema de la fantasía maestra, cuando lo escribí, también pensé en Si tu me dices ven. Creo que la extraño a esa historia. O la maestra/alumna idea. Gracias por leer esta historia y las reviews! Saludos!_

_Ahora termino, espero no haber aburrido demasiado._

_Besos Kitties!_

_Nos vemos en la continuación, o en las aventuras!_

_Besotes!_

_Lore_


End file.
